Grand Mal
by Amber Dawn-chan
Summary: Ok I'm keeping the fic for now.  SasuNaru and Side pairing of NejiLee and one sided GaaLee.  First arc Naruto has epilepsy, is harassed by Sai.  Sasuke tries to Protect Him.  Second arc Lee has ADD and two admirers fighting for his love.
1. No Mercy for the Weak

{I do not own Naruto. Rated for offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations of a violent or sexual nature. This story is not for young viewers. For anyone who might take offence to the theme of this story note that I am Dyslexic and have Attention Deficit Disorder, and I was tested for epilepsy at the age of five. I have been in special education classes all my life and I have no problems with any group of individuals despite any disability they may have. Keep in mind that I am aware of the misuse of terminology that was once clinical as an insult. Well you have been warned.}

Grand Mal

Chapter 1: No Mercy for the Weak

Naruto had to hide and quickly. The school's jocks were after him. It wasn't because he was ugly, or a nerd, Naruto was actually quite nice to look at. He was not overtly feminine, but the word pretty was often used to describe him. His problem was not due to lack or excess of intelligence, thought his grades were not stellar they were passing. Naruto had many problems to deal with however and right then it was escaping a beating, or worse, at the hands of a few of the seniors who were also on the football team. He chose to duck into the girl's restroom. He had done it many times and the girls (if any were in there) generally ignored him as he would lock himself in the very last stall and let his breathing even out.

Naruto put the lid down on the toilet and sat. His hands were unsteady and the telltale twitching of his pinky caused him to dig into his pocket. He pulled out a prescription bottle and took his medication fumbling to open the bottle as his hands spasm ever so slightly. He dry swallowed a very bitter pill. He had gotten used to the horrid taste, often having to take his meds without water. He grimaced as it slid down his throat.

He waited it out hoping his seizure would pass quickly, or that the medicine spared him completely. He rested his cheek against the cold cinderblock wall of the school's restroom. He felt quite tremors shaking him, but they subsided after a while. He tested his legs and he seemed to be in good shape to run to class, or perhaps the principal's office. He thought better of going to Mrs. Tsunade. She cared about him, but he feared the retaliation if he were to tell on the bullies that tormented him.

Naruto looked both directions as he peeked out of the bathroom. Then he bolted for the classroom, He looked at the door to class room 103, Special Ed. The wooden door had the words 'Retard Room' carved harshly into the oak finish it had been buffed and painted over but Naruto could still see the faint lettering. He hated that he had to be in with the 'Retards.' He hated that label. He wasn't dumb, and most of the students in Special Ed were actually average, or even smart, but had trouble with traditional learning.

"Naruto!" The teacher yelled angrily! Why weren't you with your buddy! You know something could have happened!"

"I'm not stupid Mr. Umino." Naruto tried to defend himself.

The teacher sighed and his eyes softened, "I know Naruto, but you could have had a seizure. How would we know?" Naruto hated it wasn't fair why was he born a freak. He wasn't even allowed to go to the bathroom alone!

"It's so unfair," Naruto brushed his soft blonde hair out of his face with a still trembling hand. The teacher didn't miss it.

"Naruto, your finger," He snatched the boy's hand, "Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes sir. I noticed in the bathroom, I took my pill," Naruto took his seat without being asked.

"Ok, but if you feel another coming on tell me," He demanded before handing Naruto his math test. It was marked with a red 'B.' It reflected his average. He wasn't stupid at all. He did the regular curriculum, but in such a large school with overcrowded class rooms they would not let a severe epileptic like him into a regular classroom. Should he seize and hit his head or not be noticed and die then they would be liable to his family so he gets treated like an invalid, and an outcast. A boy rested his green clad arm on Naruto's shoulder. Behind him a hyper and happy boy who's only problem was ADHA was forced into the Special Ed program because he was to hyper and could not keep quiet in a regular setting. He was more subdued on medication but still had a tendency to have the occasional outburst. He smiled at Naruto.

"Hey Lee," Naruto greeted.

"Naruto! I was wondering if you would like to be on my team for gym. I heard that they are letting us use the track for a relay race after lunch." Naruto smiled. Lee never let Naruto's condition get in the way of their friendship. Naruto was naturally built for speed the only problem was that should he seize in the middle of a race he might get severely hurt, so the school board refused to allow him on the track team. Lee was on it and one of the fastest runners. Naruto was faster than Lee. Despite being in special education Lee's grades were decent. "Cool! We'll kick their butts!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air excitedly. He was glad that he would at least be allowed to run with the other kids in Special Ed.

The bell rang signaling lunch time. Naruto and Lee were the first out. Mr. Umino called for them to slow down and reminded Naruto to stay with his buddy. Lee nodded, and Naruto's cheeks heated up. Like he need the whole school know he had a babysitter.

Lee was oblivious to the snickers as kids made fun of his weird looks and odd clothing choices. Today he chose to wear a dark green sweater and horribly clashing orange pants. He didn't seem to notice the people point and laughing or cat calling, "Hey lee! Groucho wants his eyebrows back! Nice bowl cut. Did your mommy pick your clothes for you?" Lee walked past without a care. Naruto rolled his eyes and followed him, but he was stopped by a heavy hand. He turned to see one of the guys he had been running from. A large football player, "Where do you think you're going, freak." He sneered, "You shouldn't have run from us that'll only make things worse for you. Naruto felt the hand slide down his shoulder and then his back until it cupped his left butt cheek. He gasped and turned away quickly. The guy groped him right in the middle of the lunch room and not one person tried to stop him. Not even a teacher. Naruto felt tears of shame and indignation stinging his eyes as the guy laughed at him. He caught up with the clueless Lee and grabbed a tray. He wiped away his unshed tears. He didn't really feel hungry any longer, besides it was meat loaf day and Naruto hated the stuff. He'd just give his to Choji at their lunch table.

Naruto and Lee sat with some of their friends that were lucky enough to be in regular classed while they were still amongst the school's selection of oddities. Choji was a husky boy that happened to be good at wrestling so he escaped the torture his friends had to endure from jocks. Shikamaru the laziest and smartest kid in the whole school was napping his head rested next to his mound of Mashed potatoes. He looked up briefly to say, "hey," showing that he thought meatloaf made a better pillow then a meal. Naruto snorted and handed him a few of the government grade napkins the school so graciously provided (they felt more like sand paper the napkins but who were they to complain). Shikamaru uttered his favorite catch phrase, "How troublesome." He wiped his lunch off his face and pushed his tray of food away.

"No wonder you're so skinny Shika," Choji teased, "You eat through osmosis." Shikamaru mumbled into his arms something sounding dangerously close to 'truck off,' only with an 'f' where the 'tr' goes.

"Watch your mother truckin' language!" Naruto jabbed the boy with his face in his arms laughing hysterically.

Shikamaru looked up briefly, "Go TRUCK yourself." Then he went back to sleep. Naruto giggled at his friend. Shikamaru may be lazy but he was the coolest guy any of them knew, well except for the 'cool kids' and their leader Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto knew it was best to avoid them if at all possible. He laughed for a little longer it felt good to forget about the bullies, but then as he thought about them again he shivered at the implications made. Naruto wondered if he was just trying to scare him or would they really do _that_ to him. Naruto kind of blanked out after that. He felt someone poking him in the arm, "Naruto! Lunch time is over, we are going to run relays next!"

"Shoot yeah!" Naruto jumped up to carry his tray to the trash and emptied his untouched food before placing his try on the conveyer belt that would take it back to the dish washer in the kitchen. He ran to catch up with Lee seeing one of the jocks in his path he dodged gracefully and jumped over the foot that shot out to trip him, but the third bully close lined him knocking the wind out of him and leaving him flat on his back in the middle of the walkway. Naruto's head swam painfully. A pale hand shot out to offer him help. He opened his eyes as his vision cleared a dark haired boy smiled at him blandly, "Are you hurt?" His voice was cold but that smile stayed like it was painted on. Naruto shook his head and took off without even uttering his thanks.

"Who the hell was that?" Another dark haired boy asked, "That is my next victim Sasuke."

"Sai, you really creep me out sometimes, but seriously I've never seen him before." The two of them watched him go. Sasuke was stunned by his speed and grace. Sai just smiled like a mannequin.

Naruto caught up with and over took Lee running in the halls a few teachers yelled but Naruto ignored them knowing they wouldn't bother coming after a couple of the school 'retards.' They made it to class even before Mr. Umino took his seat they were breathing hard, but smiling because that had just been a warm up for them.

When everybody were in their seats and calmed down the teacher had them line up alphabetically. Naruto was flanking the class on account of his last name. Lee was actually closer to the middle. Naruto was behind a rather strange boy who kept repeating the words, "Tobi is a good boy."

Naruto followed the group out to the field behind the school where the track was situated next to the football field. They filed out onto the field and Naruto found Lee stretching and readying himself. Naruto followed suit. Some of the less abled students were taken to the open field where they got up a kickball game.

"Hey there's my newest toy," Sai took his place next to Sasuke on the bench next to the track pointing out the slim blonde stretching.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted uninterested before realizing just what class had taken the field, "Isn't that the retard class?"

"What about the retard class?" A rough looking brunette joined them setting aside his pads and helmets, "Oh hey there going to do some laps. There's Uzumaki."

"Who's Uzumaki?" Sai asked.

"The blonde over there stretching. He and I went to grade school together. You should watch him he's fast."

"You mean my pretty blonde is in with the dumb kids?"

"Hey Naruto isn't dumb, he just has fits so they make him stay with the retarded kids."

"Fits?" Sasuke asked somewhat more interested, "You mean he throws tantrums?"

"No! He has seizures idiot. He had a really bad one when we were in the sixth grade. It was pretty scary. I heard that some of the guys on the team pick on him," Kiba explained. Sasuke frowned.

"Well you can tell them to keep their hands off my new boyfriend," Sai said placidly, but both Sasuke and Kiba knew how serious the pale teen could be about one of his 'boyfriends.'

"Um, Sai?" Kiba asked, "Does Naruto know you are his 'boyfriend?' …Because he has an older brother that might not like you messing with him."

"Oh really? Never mind he's mine. You know I can resist cute blondes." They watched as Naruto lined up baton in hand waiting for the signal. He and the other runners got into position and waited. Then the whistle was blown and Naruto shot off ahead of the rest. Sasuke watched silently as Sai commented on his sexy legs and tight little butt. Sasuke started to get irritated with Sai for some reason.

"I bet he's a virgin," Sai commented, "I hope so I love breaking virgins it's so much fun. I can just picture him writhing under me begging for me to stop. It will be so cute!"

"Sai," Sasuke turned to his near copy.

"Yes Sasuke?" Sai smiled that fake smile that he hated so much.

"Shut the f- up," Sasuke turned back to watch just as Naruto handed the Baton off to his partner the kid he recognized as Rock Lee, "Hey isn't that kid on the track team?"

"Yeah, Lee's the name he's pretty fast, but I think Uzumaki is faster than him," Kiba weighed his opinion.

"All right ladies! Enough gawking, get over here for your warm ups!" A loud voice called.

They all stood fixing their pads and putting on helmets heading for the practice field where the rest of the foot ball team was. Sasuke took one last look to see Naruto making his second lap while the other boy lee panted on the side lines. Naruto just looked so happy and so pretty. Sasuke shook his head at the thought. He turned away from the annoyingly warm feeling in his chest and followed his teammates to the practice dummies hoping to let off the sudden frustration that had collected deep within him while he watched some boy in the Special Ed. class running laps.

"Come on Naruto!" Lee shouted as he waited for his running partner to hand over the baton for the final lap. Lee got Into positon with his hand behind him he felt the added weight of the small metal tube as Naruto rested it on his palm he began running as Naruto slowed down and collapsed onto the soft grass at the side lines, "Go Lee! Kick their buts!" His voice echoed over the entire field. Sasuke looked toward the happy chimes of Naruto's sweet voice forgetting that he was holding a dummy for Kiba. He was knocked back violently into metal frame work.

"Uchiha! Pay attention!" The coach screamed angrily.

"Sorry Coach," Sasuke stood and went back to holding the dummy.

Lee and Naruto lay back in the grass as the other teams caught up with them. Naruto point out clouds and Lee guessed what Naruto thought they looked like, "That one looks like a cotton ball does it not?"

"Ha, ha, mister comedian, you think they all look like cotton," Naruto looked over to his friend and stuck out his tongue, "What about that one?"

"Um, I guess it looks like a pig?"

"I thought it looked more like a horse, but ok," Naruto smiled, "I bet Shikamaru wished he was in Special Ed; then he could be out here cloud watching with us, or sleeping." Suddenly Naruto stretched yawning. His shirt lifted up exposing his naval and the strange tribal tattoo he had. Lee always meant to ask about that but never had the nerve. It seemed rude, not just staring at the boy's attractive stomach but prying into his personal business. Lee looked away quickly to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Hey boys! Time to go!" Their teacher called as the rest of the class had lined up already. Naruto stood and pulled his shirt down he failed to notice two sets of dark eyes watching him. Both seemed to be thinking the same thing as simultaneous nose bleeds appeared under each nose. Sasuke grabbed his with his dark jersey while Sai just continued to watch oblivious to the blood soaking his shirt.

"Sai! Sasuke! Get over here!" Mr. Marino growled at them, "What the hell happened to the two of you?"

"Overheating," Kiba volunteered cheekily. Sasuke glared at him Sai only agreed.

"Get some water then hit the showers! I don't need the school board coming down on me for letting you two go into heatstroke! The rest of you run laps!"

Sasuke and Sai each grabbed a cold bottle of water and headed for the gymnasium. Sasuke felt the need for a cold shower, and Sai was sporting a huge tent in the front of his pants smiling like an idiot, "I can't wait until I get that cute little blonde alone." Sai voiced his perverted thoughts. Sasuke felt a surge of some uncomfortable emotion welling up in his chest all he knew was that he wanted to hit Sai really badly and if he didn't stop talking about having sex with the blonde he might just beat the crap out of him.


	2. Don't Move Him

_**{I do not own Naruto. Rating may go up but expect offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence.**_

_**I will admit that I may be exaggerating a bit about the bullying, but as a person who has been tormented because of my differences, I can tell you it does feel like the whole school is out to get you sometimes. It's called a 'mob mentality.' Sometimes teachers really do look the other way when a student is being harassed. I'm not trying to sound bitter, but some of the things that have been done and said to me really hurt, and the word 'retard' h*as been thrown at me more times than I care to count.}**_

**Grand Mal**

**Ch 2: Don't Move Him**

**Naruto for the umpteenth time that day was in a very uncomfortable situation. Here he was with the Boys from the Special Ed class showering. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that two of the Jocks from the foot ball team walked in while he was disrobing. The one he knew to be Sasuke Uchiha looked away quickly as if he were embarrassed, or more likely in Naruto's opinion disgusted. The other boy, however just stared at him. Naruto was like a deer caught in headlights. The boy was the very same one who had helped him up earlier.**

"**Hmmm, I'm glad to see that you didn't get any bruises on that perfect skin of yours," The guy stalked up to Naruto. He traced over the tat on Naruto's stomach. He snapped out of it and quickly covered himself with his towel and turned away. He emitted an eek when a strong hand reached out and pinched his rear. He turned to glare at the boy to find himself mere centimeters from the pale boy's smiling lips. Naruto jumped back almost falling over the bench behind him then he ran to the showers to wash away the perspiration and dirt that had collected on his body out on the track.**

**Sai hummed in satisfaction as he stripped and wrapped a towel about his waist he was still carrying a heavy erection between his legs and his smile grew incredibly wide as he followed the blond boy into the communal showers. Sasuke shook his head before heading that way himself he decided that the blond was going to get himself raped if he were left alone with his horny duplicate.**

**Naruto tried to wash quickly and get out before the creepy dark haired boy came in and saw him naked again. The other kids in his class were finishing up. Lee didn't seem to have a problem parading around naked so he strolled out of the shower with his junk hanging out and his towel over his head while he massaged his hair dry.**

**Naruto had his eyes closed as he shampooed his soft golden locks. He sensed a person standing next to him he opened his eyes to see pale hands wrapped around a throbbing erection. His eyes widened as the smiling boy looked down at him, "Like what you see do you?" Naruto choked and backed away still sudsy from his shampoo. Sai turned to face him fully gently pleasuring himself, "Could you help me with this problem I have cutie?" Sai winked and stepped closer to the blond.**

"**Leave him alone Sai?" The rich and dark voice drew Naruto in. Naruto saw the great Sasuke Uchiha step into the shower room in all his naked glory. Naruto blushed and choked a less then elegant, "Uh." He backed away from the two boys who no longer seemed identical to Naruto. Sasuke was pale, but the creepy boy was almost white as a ghost. Sasuke had a nice build and Sai seemed more slim, though he had muscles also. Sasuke looked disgusted with the situation. Naruto wondered if he was disgusted at his look alike, or having to see him naked. It seemed as if he kept glancing sideways at Naruto but then he cuffed the creepy boy on the head, "Go jerk off in the toilet. Neither of us wants to see your boner."**

**Sai smiled, "I think I'll take the cute little blond. He wants to see me jerk off, or maybe he would like to jerk it for me." Naruto looked disgusted but was frozen looking between two very similar, yet different boys. He felt the stress getting to him his hand was trembling again. His back hit the wall and he shook his head.**

"**Seriously Sai leave him alone," Sasuke sounded very stern all of the sudden. He saw the boy was shaking. Sai didn't back away immediately. Sasuke grunted and grabbed his shoulder, "Sai stop it!" Sai was looking at Sasuke his happy mask dropped. **

"**Don't tell me what to do Uchiha," He pushed Sasuke off him. Neither boy saw him fall but the thump was heard. Sasuke and Sai turned to see the boy rigid in the floor his eyes had rolled back and his whole body was shaking.**

"**Shit! Sai go get help!" Sasuke pushed him toward the door and then kneeled down next to the boy. He didn't know what to do for Naruto. All he could think of was keeping his head away from anything he could injure himself with. He gently pulled Naruto away from the wall and took the boy's towel off the hook to cover his private area. Suddenly the boy in the green shirt came into the room, "Naruto!" Lee knelt down with a pill bottle in his hand. He looked at Sasuke, "Can you open his mouth?" Sasuke nodded and gripped his chin Naruto flailed at the contact. Lee pushed a pill in and then held Naruto's mouth closed. They sat and watched as the tremors grew less severe.**

**Lee stood, "Please stay with him. I will get Mr. Umino." Sasuke Nodded but didn't look up, "He'll be alright?" Sasuke asked.**

"**I hope so, but I need to get our teacher," Lee turned and ran from the shower room. Sasuke stood and grabbed for his towel without looking up from the boy. He wrapped it around himself and then went back to kneeling next to the boy.**

"**Damn it! What the hell's going on here Uchiha?" Sasuke heard the voice of their coach, "Why the hell did Sai come out onto the field in nothing but boxers?"**

"**Sorry Coach, We needed help Naruto had a seizure," Sasuke explained as he looked up to see his angry coach barge into the showers.**

"**Shit! Get him off the floor," The man reached for the boy.**

"**Um I don't think it is a good idea to move him yet sir." Sasuke stopped the man, "He's still having the seizure." The coach grunted and pulled his hand back.**

"**Where is he?" A sharp cry came from just outside.**

"**In here Iruka," The coach called.**

**The brunette burst in looking franticly until he saw the boy still on the cold tiled floor, "Oh god! Naruto! Don't worry an ambulance has been called, but I think its passing."**

"**Mr. Umino?" Sasuke looked at the teacher worriedly, "What caused this?"**

"**Stress probably, I don't know. You were in here when it happened?" He more asked then stated.**

**Sasuki nodded, "Sai and me were." Sai scowled to warn him not to say anything else, "Sai was…teasing him."**

"**I see," Iruka rubbed his chin frowning, "Please don't pick on him. I know he gets bullied, but he is very sensitive and one of these attacks could turn out very bad."**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," Sai frowned.**

**Sasuke felt the urge to punch the snot out of Sai. He cornered Naruto and practically assaulted him. Sasuke didn't know why he should care, but he looked at the boy who seemed to be opening his eyes though he was still quaking.**

"**Naruto, can you hear me?" His teacher called. His eyes darted toward Mr. Umino, and that was the only indication that he was aware of his surroundings until he set eyes on Sai. He closed his eyes quickly and frowned. Sasuke felt a pang in his chest for the boy. The teachers noticed Naruto's reaction and looked at each other. Marino nodded at their silent conversation and left dragging Sai along.**

"**Please tell me," Iruka looked seriously at Sasuke, "There is more to this story."**

"**Nhhoo," Came a slurred answer from Naruto. He shook his head, "Nahhoo."**

"**Naruto it's alright, please don't worry nobody's going to blame you."**

"**Nnnnoooo!" He shook his head with more vigor looking to Sasuke like a petulant two year old throwing a temper tantrum. It was almost funny, but it wasn't a very funny circumstance.**

"**Sai propositioned Naruto," Sasuke blurted out knowing he was going to get a team mate suspended.**

"**What? You don't mean…" Iruka looked shocked.**

"**Yeah I do," Sasuke answered, "I told him to leave Naruto alone but he wouldn't quit."**

"**No," this one was squeaked out and shaky hands came to his face as he squealed out in protest and turned away from the teacher and student exposing himself but not caring particularly as he cried quietly, "I d-didn't wan' 'im to know!"**

**Iruka tried to comfort the shaking boy touching his shoulder. Naruto batted his hand away angrily, "It's ok. Naruto please try to calm down." The wail of an ambulance broke in on the calm and Naruto seemed to stiffen. **

"**Please don't tell m-my parents," He pleaded with Iruka.**

"**I'm sorry Naruto I have to," Iruka said sadly.**


	3. Suspension

_{I do not own Naruto. Rating may go up but expect offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence._

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

Epilepsy Facts:

*The word "epilepsy" originated from the Greek word _**epilambanein**__—_meaning to seize or attack.

*Epilepsy is a controllable condition (not a disease) that's caused by abnormal electrical activity in the brain resulting in temporary seizures.

Grand Mal

Ch 3: Suspension

Naruto was loaded up onto a gurney and covered over with a blanket his clothes folded neatly lay on his stomach. Lee was holding his school bag. Sasuke (now fully dressed) stood next to the strange green and orange loving boy. He looked uncomfortably at Naruto lying on the gurney looking so helpless. Sasuke's heart did flips. Iruka held his hand as they pushed him to the ambulance. A crowd had gathered, in the hallways, as teachers tried desperately to shepherd their wayward students back to class. Sasuke and Lee followed Mr. Umino as the man talked to Naruto trying to cheer him up, "You will be just fine. They just want to take you in for a checkup."

"I know," Naruto said almost feebly.

"Your parents will be meeting you at Konoha General, Okay?" Iruka squeezed his hand gently. Naruto nodded. He tilted his head as they passed the main office there Principal Tsunade, and Assistant-Principal Shizune stood. Tsunade marched up to the EMTs and Naruto, "What's happened? Does this have to do with Sai? Ibiki brought him to my office in nothing but boxers. I made the man go back for his clothes, but Sai is still waiting for them." Naruto cringed at the mention of the pale creep. Tsunade growled lowly, "We will have a talk and hash this out."

Sasuke sat opposite of Sai in the office lounge waiting for the principal to see them. Sai glared at the Uchiha and said glare was reflected back with equal if not greater intensity. Sasuke never in his career as 'big guy on campus' Had held such animosity toward anyone least of all Sai. He annoyed Sasuke to no end, but Sasuke had always considered them at the very least something like friends. Right at that moment Sasuke was wishing he had some kind of super powers he relished in imagining exploding Sai's head. Sai was having very similar thoughts though his reasons for disliking Sasuke were slightly more complicated. (A) He intervened in Sai's courtship of the cute blond. (B) He wasted a perfectly opportunity for Sai to grope the cute blond, or possibly get a hand job_…or even better a blow job…_in the toilets—it would not be the first time for Sai. (C) He saw Naruto first, and had even called dibs. Despite the dude's code of honor Sai was fairly certain that Sasuke was planning to move in on his territory…and finally (D) Sasuke had ratted him out and told a teacher what he had done. _So much for chivalry!_

The door creaked as Tsunade called Sasuke and Sai into her office. Just then Choach marion appeared and tossed Sai his street clothes, "Put that stuff on for Christ's sake Sai." Iruka returned after having secured a temporary substitute to watch over his own little flock of Special Students. Iruka, Sasuke and Ibiki entered Tsunade's office. Sai followed as he hopped into his jeans then pulled on his button down black work shirt. He just carried his shoes and socks into the office where he slipped them back on finally and took a seat where he was directed to.

The ride to the hospital was relatively uneventful. Naruto was having minor post seizures, but they passed quickly and without incident. He really wished he didn't have to be there he wanted to go home. Naruto was wheeled into the ER just as the last of the tremors subsided and he was checked over for signs of further seizing activities. His eyes were checked and dilated normally he felt normal and were allowed to pull on his clothes finally he opened his book bag and rifled through it. Iruka thought of everything. His homework and the next day's were in there (just in case he wasn't up to attending school the next day). For the moment Naruto disregarded that when he spotted a colorful magazine sized book. Lee seemed to have slipped in the latest Shonen Jump for Naruto, Lee thought of everything too it seemed, "Thank you Lee. I promise to take good care of it." He spoke to his friend as if he were certain that the green clad boy could hear him. He took the manga and placed his book bag back in the visitor's chair. He took his place back on his bed thankful that he had not had any accidents while seizing. His sheets were still fresh and he lounged as he leafed through the pages catching up on his reading.

"What exactly, prey tale, were you thinking Sai?" Tsunade spoke in a deadly calm voice. She laced her fingers leaning forward to rest her chin on her knuckles, uncaring if they could see all the way down south thanks to her enormous breasts. Sasuke always wondered if he were bi, because he was really turned on by boys in the shower, thought he was better at hiding it then Sai, who seemed proud to be thought of as a lecherous pervert. …But for some reason this woman who was at the very least in her early late forties got him hot. He couldn't help but gawk at her large chest and low cut shirt. He thought about it and maybe it was because she was blond. Every boy or girl he had ever been attracted to had golden blond hair, and Tsunade could pass for Naruto's mother. The sudden image of a threesome with the school's principal and Naruto shot into his head temporarily shorted out his synapses and his nose itched. He was either going to sneeze or break out into another nose bleed. Sasuke snatched a tissue off her desk and as predicted he sneezed into the tissue, "Excuse me, sorry." He fought back a blush and looked away from the giant rack that was so tantalizingly presented to him.

"Well?" Tsunade pressed.

Sai smiled and cleared his throat, "I was thinking that I like Naruto and I flirted with him a bit. Sasuke interfered and tried to fight with me. I think it frightened the poor boy. I do hope he will be fine."She nodded, "Sasuke?"

"Yes ma'am?" He asked in the most respectful voice he could muster.

"Is Sai's retelling accurate in your opinion?" Sasuke ventured to look her in the eye. A flash of black lace peeked out as she shifted in her seat her bra came into his line of sight for a split second. He closed his eyes to calm himself bringing up images of Nartuo's frightened face and Naruto flailing on the floor like a fish out of water. He frowned and opened his eyes much calmer though angrier than before, but the pervert in the back of his mind filed the previous image away along with the fantasy of him and two hot blonds doing the deed on the principal's desk. Sasuke opened his mouth. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Sai had an erection in the showers." He blushed and Tsunade quirked an eyebrow before looking at Sai who had a huge, but very obviously fake smile plastered on.

"How would _that_ cause Naruto to go into a seizure, exactly?"

"Actually he had the erection since the field outside the gym, but that's not all of it. Well... Sai and Kiba and I were watching the r- the Special Ed. Students racing and Sai noticed Naruto and said that he was his boy friend.

We got sent into the showers early because we were _over heated_," Again the normally pale boy showed his embarrassment with a soft pink flush to his face, "Well we went to the shower and most of the Kids from Naruto's class had finished their showers, Naruto was still undressing, and S-Sai watched Naruto. He walked up to Naruto and said something under his breath that I couldn't hear, but he touched Naruto's stomach." Sasuke's face lost the pretty flush and his mouth tightened into a small like of displeasure, "Naruto has a tattoo on his stomach Sai was touching it. Naruto seemed scared, and then Sai grabbed his butt as he tried to leave. Naruto went into the Showers alone. Sai went in right after him. I followed less than a minute later. When I got in there Sai was approaching Naruto as he was touching his erection. He was suggesting that Naruto might be able to help him out. Naruto backed away until he hit the wall. He looked really scared." Sasuke shot an angry glare at Sai, "Naruto looked at me like he thought I was going to join in picking on him. I told Sai to leave him alone, but Sai wouldn't. I grabbed Sai's shoulder neither of us actually saw him fall, but then there he was in the floor shaking like a leaf." Sasuke finished and looked around the room there were three very angry looking adults and one teen that looked like he might try to kill Sasuke later when there were no witnesses around.

"Hey I thought they said you were sick," A deep and familiar voice spoke as a tall red head entered the room.

"Kyu!" Naruto jumped off the bed dropping the magazine as he lunged himself at the young man before him. Naruto wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist in a full body hug. Naruto mumbled excitedly into his shoulder.

"Huh? I didn't catch that kiddo." Kyuubi spoke back.

Naruto breathed deeply catching his breath, "I said. What are you doing here? Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Geez! You sure know how o make a guy feel special." Naruto rolled his eyes at his brother.

"You know what I mean! Why aren't you at school?"

"Oh, well I don't have any Thursday or Friday classes this semester so as soon as my last class got out this morning I jumped in the car and drove straight home. I'm glad I came to." He squeezed his baby brother tightly.

Naruto squeaked, "Gawd Kyu you're gonna squeeze me in half."

"What happened Naruto?" Kyu looked concernedly, "Don't say it's nothing either. My big brother senses are telling me it is a big deal." Naruto sighed and let go of his big brother. He looked sadly at his brother.

"That bad huh? Well seeing as you're in the hospital then I should say. He picked up the book bag and took a seat.

Naruto opened his mouth but just as he was about to give His very vague and condensed story to his brother a loud shout came from the hallway followed by a nurse trying to make the person be quiet.

Another redhead entered talking into a cell phone, "What! You cannot be serous! You bet we're going to press charges." Naruto felt the last of his microscopic pride shrivel up and die. The woman looked at her son with soft eyes that quickly hardened as she yelled at the person on the other end, "I have to go now! I am at the Hospital with my son. You can expect a call from my lawyer tomorrow!"

"Damn it! Kushina! Why did you jump out of the car like that," Said a tall robust looking man who resembled Naruto's brother in features but shared Naruto's tanned complexion bright blue eyes and sunshine gold hair.

"Hi Dad, Hi Mom," Naruto spoke quietly hoping they would follow his example.

"Oh sorry honey, you know how I get loud when I'm upset, and my poor baby!" Kushina swept her little blond up into her arms. Naruto favored his mother in physique and they both had lovely heart shaped faces, while Kyuubi and their father had masculine chiseled features. Kyuubi had his mother's completion and red hair but he had ruddy almost red-brown eyes. They were a fine looking lot. Kyuubi had a string of broken hearts in his path. He was dating a lovely girl back at college that he had yet to bring home with him. His mother and father awaited her arrival and the engagement announcement on pins and needles.

Kushina kissed over Naruto's face making him blush and cringe at the same time, "Those awful boys tried to rape my baby!"

"Moooom!" Naruto whined, "Nobody tried to rape me!" That was almost the truth at least.

"Then what happened?" The older blond asked, "What upset you so much you had to be brought here? Did you forget to take your medicine?"

"No sir I did take one, but it wasn't enough. I think Lee made me take another while I was out of it."

"That isn't what your principal tells me happened," Kushina frowned while still clutching her boy to her bosom.

"Sai you are on probation until this is cleared up. If your story is true you will be suspended for two weeks. If Sasuke's version is true then you are off the foot ball team, and you be expelled." She didn't bat an eye as he stood knocking his chair over.

"I will wait to hear what Naruto has to say on this as well as Rock Lee. You two, go back to class and keep your noses clean," She stood and looked down at the two boys. Sasuke was angry that he was not immediately expelled but he smirked to himself, _'even if he gets the lighter punishment he's off the football team. There's no way coach will let him back on after missing two whole weeks worth of practices.' _Sasuke thought that at least would be a fair punishment.

"Sasuke," Tsunade spoke just as he was about to leave, "If I find that your story is not true you will be suspended for a month."

"Whatever, I've got nothing to worry about then," He walked out the door.

"You better hope not Uchiha," Tsunade spoke warningly.


	4. Big Brother's Watching

_{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence.}_

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

Epilepsy Facts:

Tonic-clonic seizures—(grand mal) begin with simultaneous loss of consciousness and the _tonic_ phase when the body goes stiff. The person will fall often cry out as the muscles in the chest stiffen. Then in the _clonic _phase the muscles jerk.

Abscence Seizures—(petit mal) consist of short peiords where the person is unaware of their surroundings. They may also have minor muscle spasms, tense muscles, or automatic behaviors. Absence seizures usually only occur in children from about the age if five through the early teens. They generally do not last more than ten seconds and the person expirence in does not usually move from their position.

_(Shhh! Don't tell the children this is educational.)_

Grand Mal

Ch 4: Big Brother's Watching

Naruto was glad his brother had come home for long weekend it meant two things. Pizza for dinner and he got to ride in his brother's kick ass convertible to go to school. Well it would have been cool, except Kyuubi seemed edgy and looked at every boy with suspicion since he learned his adorable little brother had been sexually assaulted. Naruto argued that he hadn't been assaulted only teased and he had the seizure because of the sheer embarrassment. His brother knew better. Naruto was a bit jumpy when they got out of the cherry red mustang. He slammed the door hefting his bag on is shoulder.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to see lee he was actually wearing something decent. He was wearing black jeans and a jade green button up dress shirt. He almost passed for normal for once. Naruto reached onto his bag and produced the Manga, "Thanks for lending me your Jump. It helped pass the time at the hospital."

Lee's brilliant smile faltered for a second, "Naruto…I didn't lend you any manga." Naruto shrugged his shoulders placing it back into his bag. "Oh well maybe one of the other kids in the class slipped it in there," Lee shrugged and smiled once again. "Cool! Hey Kyu! That's a greeeaat CAR!" Lea jumped up excitedly.

"Thanks Lee," Kyu avoided rolling his eyes, "It's nice to know you approve of my taste." Lee nodded proudly not hearing a hint of the sarcasm that was slightly laced in his words. Kyuubi laughed quietly, "Hey after school what say I take you and your friends to the mall?"

"Really Kyuubi!" Naruto glomped his big brother not caring if people stared especially the angry and jealous glares certain male admirers shot at the red head that dare cling to their sweet innocent Naruto, not that Kyuubi was the one clinging but that is neither here nor there.

"Naruto," Naruto stiffened as the familiar voice of one creepy pervert molested his ears. He turned to see Sai smiling sweetly, "I-I," He paused looking at Kyu. Naruto detected the tension and underlying anger in the boy's eyes, "I'm so sorry about yesterday's misunderstanding. I really meant you no harm. It's just that I like you."

"Who's this creep Naru?" Kyu asked not bothering to hide the hostility in his voice or on his face.

"I might ask the same thing; may I ask why you are all over my cute little Naruto?" Sai frowned stepping up to the young man Naruto was still hugging.

Naruto interrupted before a fight broke out, "Kyu this is…um…"

Sai huffed. Then he smiled sweetly once more, "Call me Sai."

"Ok, that's Sai, and Sai, This is Kyuubi. He's my big brother!" Naruto seemed to forget that the creep had attacked him the previous day. He was just too proud of his cool sibling.

"Oh," Sai nodded in understanding, "So Naruto I was hoping I could walk you too class."

"That won't be necessary," Naruto waved him off not unkindly offering a small smile, "Kyu is gonna walk me to class." The redheaded man nodded still eyeing the brunette suspiciously. He allowed his baby brother to lead him into the school. Naruto had to roll his eyes at all the girls that practically swooned in his wake, "You're such a chick magnet Kyu! It makes it harder for the rest of us."

"I could say the same thing for you and guys. How many gay boys throw themselves at your feet every day?" Naruto puffed his cheeks out in irritation. Then he just smiled, "Well so far just Sai." Kyu saw the looks his adorable brother was getting from a lot of dominate looking guys. He worried over his oblivious brother, "Dosen't matter anyway. I'm not gay, 'sides what person would want to go out with a special ed. Kid?"

"First of all I'm not sure you are straight, but that's ok in my books if you wanna be with a guy I'll support you. Second of all. It seems like a fourth the male population in this school is made up of Dominate gays and they are all looking at you like you're some kind of prize." Naruto blushed and frowned crossing his arms in a huff.

"Who the hell is that?" Sasuke growled pointing at the tall redhead being lead through the halls by Naruto. Kiba snorted, "That's Kyuubi Uzumaki. He's Naruto's protective older brother." He shook his head smriking, "I warned Sai…Come to think of it where is the creep?"

"Off being creepy somewhere else. Hopefully he'll stay away."

"Good morning Naruto," Iruka smiled and looked to the tall redhead behind him, "I'm really glad you felt well enough to come in today."

"Mornin' Mr. Umino!" Naruto smiled at his teacher, "I don't know if you remember Kyuubi. He used to go to school here! He's home from college for the weekend."

"Ahh, Well it nice to see you," Iruka smiled and held his hand out to shake Kyu's.

Kyuubi took his hand smiling, "Don't believe anything Naruto says about me." Kyu smirked. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms cutely. Then he took his seat with the other students. Kyu pulled the teacher closer and whispered, "Naruto really speaks highly of you, but he'll probably kill me for telling you." Iruka's eyes lit up and he smiled, "Naruto is a wonderful boy, a bit on the mischievous side, but he's brighter the he lets on." Kyuubi nodded in agreement. Then he waved goodbye to Naruto and left him.

By lunch time the uproar from the previous day and settled a bit; though Naruto was approached by about one hundred or so curious people, asking if he were ok. Naruto stopped at his locker to stash his book bag. When he opened it a letter fell out of his locker.

_~~Did you enjoy the manga? I hope so. Keep it, it was a gift. I really hope you are feeling better today. I was relieved to see you in the hallways this morning~~_

Naruto looked around to see if he could spot the person who might have slipped the note into his locker. He folded the paper and placed it in is bag. Then he shoved his bag into his locker and closed it up, "Hey Lee! Let's go I'm starving." Naruto grabbed his arm and ran for the cafeteria.

Sasuke smirked as he watched the blonde and his friend running to the lunchroom like their lives depended on it. Naruto was really very adorable. Sasuke made his way to the cafeteria smirk still in place. The sight of cotton candy pink wiped the smirk right off his face.

"Sasuke!" A girl with unnatural looking light pink hair waved at him.

"What do you want Sakura?" He said in an even voice.

She blushed and rocked back and forth on her heels, "I…um…he, he…I was wondering if you had plans for the weekend yet."

"No," Sasuke responded.

"You don't!" She smiled.

"No, I don't want to do anything with you this weekend," He brushed past her not caring that she looked hurt. He really didn't like her at all and always his answer to her insipid invitations was a definite no. Yet she continued to ask him. He made his way to the Cafeteria and got in line about ten people behind the object of his interest. He overheard snippets of their conversation over the din of other voices.

"…It's gonna be so cool! I wonder if Shika and Choji would like to go too."

'_He's going out with his friends,'_ Sasuke thought he might be interested in what Naruto was planning. Sasuke stuck behind the two boys after getting his food he bypassed his usual table and took a vacant one near Naruto's group.

Naruto approached his table. The usual faces were there but there was a new face; a boy wearing round wire frame sunglasses. Naruto sat and unceremoniously introduced himself, "Hi I'm Naruto. I've never see you before." He smiled and offered his hand. It wasn't taken. The boy only nodded and went back to eating his food.

"Don't mind Shino," Choji said between bites of food, "He doesn't usually eat with us, but he's in the gifted class with Shikamaru."

"Oh," Naruto seemed to think then he smiled a bit to widely, "So you're a genius too? Are you as lazy as Shika?" Everybody at the table sweat dropped. Shika muttered through his arms without bothering to pick up is head, "Just because he's smart doesn't mean he's lazy. I just happen to believe in conserving energy."

"Oh, well save your energy for tonight," Naruto puffed out his chest, "My big brother is in town and he offered to take me and my friends to the mall in his awesome convertible."

"It's a school night, I don't know if my parents will let me go," Choji said.

"Awe!" Naruto pouted cutely, "Come on we won't stay out late. At lease call your parents first!" Naruto handed him his cell phone. Choji dialed and his mother picked up.

"Hey mom…No nothin's wrong. I'm borrowing Naruto's cell…Yeah, he's fine today," He rolled his eyes. Then he cupped the phone, "Mom wanted me to ask how you are feeling. She was worried when I told her you had to be taken to the hospital." Naruto giggled as Choji held the phone out to him, "I'm fine Mrs. Akamichi, thanks for askin'." He gave the phone back to Choji, "So Mom…Mom. Naruto's big brother is in town for the weekend and he offered to take us to the mall tonight. Can I go? …I promise I'll be back in time to finish my homework…Yes I'll be getting something to eat at the mall…Well dad can eat my portion…Mom!" he frowned, "Please! Naruto is really excited…but mom he's using the puppy eyes trick! I swear I'll be home by 7 at the latest! …OK! Fine," He made a thumbs up sign. Naruto grabbed the phone, "Thank you! Thank you Mrs. Akamichi! You're the best!" He squealed loudly in excitement everybody with in ear shot was looking at him like he was insane the closer people were holding their ears looking a bit pained by Naruto's high pitched outburst. Choji grabbed the phone back, "Thanks Mom…love you too," He blushed and hung up quickly.

"What about you Shika? Waa call your mom?" Naruto held his cell out to the sleepy looking boy.

He shook his head, "She'd just say no."

"Well ok then," Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke got up casually and walked away. He snagged Kiba by the collar of his shirt, dragging him out of the cafeteria. "What the hell's your Problem?" Kiba shouted. Sasuke dropped him he stumbled a bit before he righted himself.

"We're going to the mall," Sasuke smirked.

"You hate the mall," Kiba frowned, "Don't tell me this has to do with Naruto. You and Sai are crazy. Kyuubi will probably kill you. Back in grade school I remember some guys were picking on Naruto. Kyuubi found out and let's just say, the three of them got acquainted with the emergency room not long after that." Sasuke nodded, "I'm not planning on hurting him. I just want to make sure Sai doesn't hurt him." Kiba rolled his eyes, "Riiiiight." Sasuke smacked the back of Kiba's head, "Ouch! Damn it Sasuke!


	5. Follow that Blond Hottie

_{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence.}_

_Oh yeah I realize Naruto is really OC and Sasuke is kind of OC, but this is an alternate universe…you know there was no Uchiha massacre…Naruto doesn't have the Kyuubi sealed in his abdomen…Kyuubi is not a fox demon but a caring older brother. _L_ Itachi may be in this story later but for now he isn't. Also I am not a Sakura basher, she may have air head and bitchy tendencies, but I am writing her as a generally nice person._

_Thanks for all the reviews! I am quite pleased with the responses this story has gotten. I guess I have really struck a chord with the readers. Thanks for the support and I hope to keep bringing enjoyment to the readers with my stories! Again thank you so much! ^__̮_

Epilepsy Facts:

Famous people with epilepsy

Bud Abbot—born in 1897, died in 1974—He was the 'straight man' in the comedy team of Abbot and Costello. He had epilepsy. He used alcohol as a means to hide the disorder.

Danny Glover—born in 1946—the famous actor/director suffered from epilepsy from the ages 15 to 35.

Prince (as in the artist formerly known as)—born in 1958—the famous singer suffered from the disorder during his childhood.

Julius Ceaser—100 to 44 B.C.—is believed that he was an epileptic. His linage has a history of epilepsy.

_(Shhh! Don't tell the children this is educational.)_

Grand Mal

Ch 5: Follow that Blond Hottie

Naruto and Lee were walking back to class when they were pulled aside by Miss Shizune, "Mrs. Tsunade needs to speak with you boys." She smiled reassuringly at them, "You aren't in trouble or anything. She just wanted to clear up some confusion over what had happened yesterday." Naruto felt his throat go dry his hand spasmed annoyingly. He was not looking forward to this. He followed the woman with his head bent. He dug for his pills and had them ready to go should he need them.

Tsunade sat behind her desk with a smile on her face, so it was plastered on and fakish, it was a smile god damn it. Honestly she was quite unhappy with the situation at hand. A disabled student was harassed and as a result had to go to the hospital (that is if it is the least of the worst). If Sai was lying and Sasuke was telling the truth the boy was sexually assaulted. Not good, no very bad since the Uzumaki's Lawyer just hung up the phone and warned her that she was not allowed to question Naruto. The man, Mr. Jiraiya, sounded like a slime ball to her, but he promised a written statement. That he would deliver personally.

Shizune showed the two boys in to Tsunade's office. "Hello Naruto, Lee. Please sit and relax." She smiled as genuinely as possible; noticing how ever so slightly Naruto's hands were shaking, "Naruto are you well? You know you are not in trouble, and this is all to ensure that nothing like that happens again to you, or any other student."

"Y-yes, I get that, but my mom told me I was not supposed to talk about it. Mom's lawyer is supposed to bring in the statement he took."

"I know I just got off the phone with him. He seemed…nice," Tsunade lied through her teeth.

Naruto sighed almost inaudibly but his hand was still twitching. He looked to the woman, "Principal Tsunade?"

"Yes Naruto?" She quirked a brow looking expectantly at the boy.

"C-can I get a drink of water. I need to take my medication," He held the orange bottle in his shaking hand.

Her mouth formed an 'O' and then broke into a sheepish grin, "Of course, just sit tight and I'll have the office assistant bring you a drink. She pressed the button on the intercom, "Sakura, could you bring a cup of water in for Mr. Uzumaki." The boys were surprised to see a girl their age enter. She smiled sweetly at Naruto and Lee, "here you go…" She waited for a cue. Naruto held out his hand and she gave him the cup. Then she bowed out. Naruto slipped the bitter pill past his lips then quickly chased it with half the water in the cup. He swallowed making a strange face indicating he did not like the taste. He gulped the rest of the water and smile, "Thanks."

Tsunade smiled a genuine smile. She felt a bit of anger rise with in her however over what has been done to the child. She laced her fingers together and rested her chin on her hands, "Naruto I would like you go out and wait in the waiting room while I speak to Lee. He nodded and got up pocketing his meds and leaving closing the door gently behind himself.

Sakura had her head bent down over some files she was sorting for the Ms. Anko, the insane purple haired secretary. She looked up to see who had come out of the office. She smiled softly, "Are you feeling better?" Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. Sakura giggled, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok," Naruto nodded as he attempted to calm himself, "Ar-aren't you…um don't you go to school here?"

"Uh-huh," Sakura answered as she went back to her work.

"How come you're working in the office?" Naruto tilted his head. Sakura looked up and almost blushed he looked so much like a little puppy.

Her smile widened, "It's my free period, but I use it for my community service time. I have to do a certain number of hours in order to graduate. All the students are required, but you will learn all about that in the tenth grade. They don't expect freshmen to worry about that."

Naruto frowned, "…But I am in the tenth grade."

"Really? I haven't see you in any classes, besides you seem a little young, actually if I didn't know any better I would have mistaken you for a seventh or eighth grade kid," She gleefully teased Naruto who now was puffing his cheeks in a very adorably frustrated manner. Sakura just thought he was an adorable little guy, "Don't be mad I was just teasing, but seriously…if you are in the tenth grade why haven't I seen you around more?"

This time he lost the annoyed expression in exchange for an embarrassed one, "I-I'm in the Special Ed. class."

"Oh," She paused, "You seem like a bright kid to me."

"Yeah, well just 'cause a kid's in the 'Special' class does not mean he's stupid or mentally retarded," Naruto took a deep breath, "I wanna be with the NORMAL kids, but I can't cause I might have a seizure and get hurt. The school board said they cannot reasonably accommodate my condition in a normal setting. I guess I'm stuck."

"Oh," She frowned, "Sorry."

"Nah, not your fault," He grinned brightly.

The two turned at the sound of the door opening. Lee walked out followed by Tsunade. The principal cleared her throat, "You boys can go back to class. Sakura please go get Sasuke and Sai." For a moment Sakura seemed giddy then she calmed herself, she knew they were out on the field this time of day.

"Right away ma'am," She ran out the door. Naruto looked at lee who shrugged. Slowly they headed back to class.

The football team was running laps as the pinkette came out and spoke to the coach. The shrill cry of a whistle stopped everybody in their tracks, "Sasuke, Sai! Get your butts over here!" Some 'ooo's were heard from the crowd.

They dropped off their equipment on the nearby bench then followed the pink haired girl back to the main school building.

Tsunade had two sweaty smelly football players stinking up her office, "Boys I am not at this time able to corroborate either story. I do not know when that will be happening. I am going to take Sai's story as a confession. As I stated yesterday you will be suspended for two weeks."

"What!" Sasuke and Sai both shouted.

"He should be expelled!" Sasuke shouted.

"QUIET! BOTH OF YOU!" Tsunade shouted both boys sat back almost fearfully, "Sai, call your parents. If you need to, go collect your things…and take a shower for god sake. You will be allowed back two weeks from today." She handed him a formal looking envelope, "Give that to your parents to sign." He frowned hatefully but took the envelope and left the office. Sasuke got up to leave, "Sit Mr. Uchiha. I was not finished with you." Sasuke paled even more than normal.

"Yes, Ma'am," He sat straight looking at the wall behind her.

"Sasuke, do you want to change your statement about the incident yesterday?" She pierced him with a stern gaze.

He swallowed though his throat was dry, his stomach churned, but he met her eyes, "No Ma'am I don't."

She studied him for a while, and then she smiled slightly, "Good, because I would hate to call you a liar. I'm inclined to believe you are being truthful. At the very lease I think you are telling me what you think to be the truth." Sasuke opened his mouth, she put a hand up to quite him, "Listen, I am not going to suspend you. When the statement is given to me I hope that I am not proven wrong." She scowled slightly before handing a note to Sasuke, "Please take that to Coach Marino." He nodded and then stood to leave.

"Just one more thing," Sasuke turned to the busty blond, "If you hurt that boy in anyway…you will regret it."

Sasuke only nodded. He left her to contemplate the situation, "Uzumaki's with their lawyers messing everything up." She didn't blame Naruto at all he was the only completely innocent party in this entire fiasco. She reached into her desk drawer for the flask she his amongst the files. She took long swig before replacing the precious bottle back in its hiding place.

Naruto watched the clock for the rest of the afternoon. Time passed as a snail's pace. He muddled through his school work until the bell finally rang signaling his freedom from the hell known as school. He gathered his things and raced out the door, not far behind him was lee. They stood at the front entrance waiting for Choji and Shikamaru to emerge. That of course took forever (ahem—five minutes) since the lazy boy absolutely refused to run anywhere. Choji dragged Shika over to where Naruto and Lee stood waiting for the sight of a beautiful classic mint 1968 Ford Mustang in a cherry red finish. Naruto loved his brother's car. Kyuubi had a classic restored. He didn't do the actual work himself but he earned every penny he had put into the beautiful machine. The very car pulled up and all the boys looked impressed, even Shikamaru. That was saying something.

Sasuke was impressed with the red car that pulled up of course it was red that seemed to be this Kyuubi's theme color. He elbowed Kiba who had been drooling over the car, "Seriously you aren't human. I have never seen you react that way to a boy or girl."

Kiba snorted, "I like girls plenty; it's just that I really appreciate a true piece of art when I see one."

"Me too," Sasuke said as he watched Naruto climbing into the Back seat. Hs stood for a bit allowing Sasuke to enjoy the view of his backside. Kiba took note nudging his friend, "They are getting ready to leave you wanna lose them?" He smirked as Sasuke seemed to snap back to reality. Sasuke started his engine just as the Mustang began to roll forward. Sasuke pulled out behind but went slowly not to raise suspicion. It wasn't like they didn't know where the others were going or anything. There was only one mall in Konoha and while it was decent sized he doubted that they would be hard to locate.

Kyuubi pulled into a space not too far from the main entrance. It was not overly crowded being a school night but there were still a decent number of kids and teens running havoc. Naruto jumped over the door and was about to bolt but his protective brother hooked him by the collar, "Hold up brat. We all go in together and we stay together. I am not planning on spending two hours looking for your sorry keister." Naruto blew a raspberry and then folded his arms crossly.

The group walked in Naruto called their first stop, "To the arcade!" He turned his head smirking before he took off like a bolt of lightning and left the others in his dust with no choice to head for the Arcade.

Sasuke and Kiba saw the bright red car sitting innocently near the main entrance. Sasuke though it might be prudent not to park near. He drove around to one of the lesser used entrances one near an old outlet store.

He and Kiba walked through the trashy looking dollar store called Benny's Garage Sale Outlet. They didn't stop…well Sasuke didn't he realized nearing the entrance that he was missing one idiot. He turned to see the boy trying on a pair of joke glasses. The kind where the eyeballs are attached to slinkies (for those of you who don't know a Slinky is a toy spring). Kiba ran over to him fake eyes bouncing crazily, "Sasuke man! I have ta' get these!" Sasuke smacked the brunette's shaggy head. Kiba pouted.

"Hn," Sasuke crossed his arms and seemed to loom over his pouting friend, "Whatever idiot, it's your money, just hurry." Kiba perked back up and jogged over the cashier whom Sasuke noticed was snickering at the idiot dog boy. Kiba ran back smiling, "I can't wait to show Akamaru!"

"What would a dog care for fake google eyes?"

"He cares plenty!" Kiba seemed to fume. Sasuke knew to back off the dog. It was a sensitive subject with Kiba. Since the seventh grade when they met he had known the boy to sneak his dog into class with him, but in the ninth grade it was put to a stop when Tsunade discovered and threatened to neuter both dog and boy if the little white dog were seen again at school. Normally outside of school they were inseparable, but for rare occasions like this one.

"Fine I'm sure he'll _love_ them," Kiba heard the note sarcasm in Sasuke's voice but chose to ignore it.

Naruto was at the Skill Ball game trying to beat his personal high score of 220 points. He was about to roll his last ball when an angry aura surrounded him. Naruto dropped the ball and turned his innocent puppy eyes on as he turned to see a fuming red head. "Naruto! What were you thinking? What if something had happened to you?"

"I'm sorry Kyu?" Naruto looked up with teary eyes.

Kyu's left eye twitched in irritation, "J-just don't do that again."

"Fine, I really am sorry. I guess I didn't use my head," Naruto turned back to his game and carelessly rolled the last ball making only ten points with the lack luster try.

"Ok, enough moping, I challenge you to air hockey," He nudged his brother gently in the ribs and then dragged him over to the only vacant table. Kyuubi deposited the quarters and took his place he found the puck waiting on his end. Naruto took his paddle and prepared for battle. He narrowed his eyes at his brother and waited for the boy to start.

Sasuke and Kiba did one lap around the mall without really looking in any stores. They were drawn into the excitement at the arcade. There were cheers and shouts coming from inside. They followed the crowd. There was Naruto's green clad friend taking challengers at DDR. He seemed to be kicking butt and taking names. Sasuke and Kiba both smirked. It was actually very cool. Sasuke spotted his adorable blond on the side lines. He tapped on Kiba's shoulder and indicated his intentions before shuffling through the throng to get to the adorable boy.

Naruto was watching his friend with pride in his eyes. He didn't notice the dark haired boy until he spoke. It was hard to hear anything but his proximity allowed him to hear the low baritone over the shouts and cheers.

"Hey, Naruto right?" He asked as if he didn't know. Naruto nodded. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets trying to act bored, "So are you feeling better today?"

"U-uh y-yeah," He stuttered out, "Thanks." He turned and gave the boy a bright smile. Sasuke's lips upturned ever so slightly in a real smile.

"Good," Sasuke's smile faded, "I was wondering if I could treat you to dinner. I, you know, really feel bad about what Sai did."

"Oh, you know you don't have to do anything. It wasn't your fault at all and I was likely going to have a seizure that day anyway…After those jocks chased me down…" Naruto's eyes widened as he realized he had actually said the last part out loud.

"What jocks?" If Naruto didn't know any better Sasuke sounded really angry.

"Oh, never mind. It's noth—"

"It's not nothing!" Sasuke growled and grabbed his arm. Naruto flinched. He wasn't hurt Sasuke had not grabbed him that hard it was just the fact that he had touched Naruto. Sasuke blanched looking down at the boy who had squeezed his eyes tight and looked as if he were waiting for a fist to impact his face. Sasuke let go of his arm, "S-sorry."

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Sasuke hated the lighting he could not enjoy the brilliant blue of his eyes in the static atmosphere. Naruto's smile slipped back into place, "No don't be. It's just I…"

"What?" Sasuke asked expectantly. Naruto seemed to be blushing but who could tell in the techni-colored lighting of the arcade.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something when a strong, but gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Both boys looked up, "Who's this Naruto?" Kyu looked on in suspicion.

Sasuke swallowed his heart back down his throat, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke's the one who helped me yesterday!" Naruto interrupted.

Kyu smiled slightly, "Thanks…You're Itachi's little brother aren't you?" Sasuke nodded. Kyu continued, "He and I had a little rivalry going our senior year." Kyu smirked at the memory.

"Hey, Kyu can we go get something to eat now?" Naruto tugged at his sleeve like a little kid might. Sasuke smiled. "I think Lee is finally getting tired," Said boy jumped off the machine and ran to join Naruto. He waved Choji and Shikamaru over, "I think that I am ready to find something to eat." Lea panted a bit before recovering.

"Ok, would you like to come with?" Naruto looked toward Sasuke shyly smiling. Sasuke nodded. He waved at Kiba who was chatting up some dark haired girl. He finally got Kiba's attention. Kiba pushed through the crowd and smiled, "Hi Naruto."

"Hey Kiba," Naruto waved back. Things were starting to feel awkward for Naruto so he cleared his throat, "You guys wanna go get some food? I'm starved." Everybody nodded. As they vacated the arcade Sasuke brushed against Naruto's arm seemingly innocently. Naruto grabbed his elbow and seemed to move just a hair's breath away from the boy. Sasuke felt a little annoyed, but decided that the cute blond would likely be scared off but bolder tactics. Especially after what Sai had done. Sasuke growled quietly at the thought of the pale freak.

"Did you say something?" Naruto asked him.

"No," Sasuke said quickly. Then he took the boy's hand, "Hey Naruto, what do you think of splitting a pizza with me?"

Naruto blushed and looked down at the boy's hand, "S-sure.' He turned to his brother, "Kyu! Me an' Sasuke are getting' a pizza! Wanna come?" Sasuke could have slapped himself as the chance to get the hot little blond alone. He tried to ignore the fact that Naruto seemed to be trying to remove his hand ever so gently from Sasuke's grasp, or that the boy seemed oblivious to the fact that Sasuke wanted to be alone with him, "We're going in Cecilia's Pizza!" The whole group followed Naruto.

He may have to put up with the boy's posse but at the very least Sasuke was going to sit with the blond; they were going to share a pizza after all. He hoped Kiba might be a good wing man and get him some alone time but the dork was too busy showing off for the girl he seemed to have picked up. Sasuke thought he recognized her. She looked like Neji the captain of the football team. It didn't matter to him all that mattered was being near the blond boy that seemed to have captivated him.

{I will leave off there for now. Pizza really sounds good right now though! Mmmm, Pizza! *drools on computer*}


	6. Pizza Envy

{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence.}

Thanks for all the reviews! ^x^ I've kept you all waiting long enough, but just so you know I have a tendency to slow down on my stories as they get older; I promise to try and be consistent in this story at least.

Epilepsy Facts:

People with epilepsy have often been targeted for their disorder. In the past, before the disorder was understood, epilepsy was often blamed on supernatural events. People suffering from seizures were said to be possessed. Up until 1982, in the state of Missouri there was a law prohibiting those with epilepsy from marrying. As late as 1986 the state of South Carolina allowed the forced sterilization of women with epilepsy.

(That is sick and wrong!)

Grand Mal

Ch 6: Pizza Envy

Sasuke lead Naruto to a booth away from his group, but where his older brother could easily be seen. The redhead seemed to understand what was going on; while Kyuubi watched the two like a hawk he made certain that none of Naruto's little friends bothered them. "Looks like you have your pick of guys. Uchiha seemed nice enough," Kyuubi spoke to himself.

A young woman about their age stopped by their booth. She smiled at Sasuke sweetly ignoring Naruto in favor of the hunky brunette. "Good afternoon. I'm Ino and I'll be serving you today. What can I get for you Handsome?" The girl flipped her platinum blond hair making eyes at Sasuke. He grimaced but noted that Naruto seemed unaffected by her rudeness.

"So what do you like on your pizza?" Sasuke looked down to the shorter boy. Naruto smiled, "Anything you like is fine. I'm not really picky." Sasuke nodded, "We will have a medium 'meat lover's special' with the cheese crust, and I'll have a cola, and what do you want to drink Naruto?" Ino wrote Sasuke's order down.

"Oh, do you have root beer?"

"Yes," She spoke without looking at Naruto, "So that's one medium meat lovers, with the cheese crust, and one cola." She started to walk off. Sasuke stopped her, "Hey miss you forgot my friend's drink."

She turned fluttering her eyes at the boy, "Oh I did?"

"Yes my friend wants a root beer," He looked to Naruto, "That's right isn't it?" Naruto's cheeks were bright red but he nodded. Sasuke glared at her. The server nodded, "S-sorry. Root beer I got it." She took out her pad and scribbled on their receipt.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto," Sasuke rested his elbow on the table placing his chin in his hand and looking at the boy, "I didn't know the servers were so rude here."

"It's ok; I think she likes you though. She is very pretty," Naruto smiled, "Maybe you should ask her out."

"I'm not into bleach blonds," Sasuke snorted, 'Besides I am more into blond boys,' Sasuke added silently before smirking, "I like natural blonds…epically golden blond."

"Huh?" Naruto looked crossways at the boy.

Sasuke didn't answer instead he fished in his pocket and pulled out some quarters, "They have one of those old fashioned juke boxes over there, why don't you go pick some songs out." He thrust the quarters into Naruto's hands grazing the soft tan fingers slightly. Naruto grinned widely and ran across the restaurant to the machine. Sasuke watched the gleeful blond feed quarters into the colorful juke and press buttons, soon an old rock and roll tune blared through the speakers.

… You ain't nothin' but a hound dogCryin' all the timeYou ain't nothin' but a hound dogCryin' all the timeWell, you ain't never caught a rabbitAnd you ain't no friend of mine

Well they said you was high-classedWell, that was just a lieYeah they said you was high-classedWell, that was just a lieWell, you ain't never caught a rabbitAnd you ain't no friend of mine…

Sasuke stopped listening to the lyrics as Naruto skipped over, "They even had real vinyl no CD's isn't that cool!"

"Yeah that's cool," Sasuke liked the shine in those bright blue eyes. He was liking Naruto more and more each minute he spent with him.

Kiba sat with Naruto's little friends he was actually enjoying himself they were pretty cool. The girl he met in the Arcade turned out to be a freshman that went to their school and she looked so familiar to Kiba and Sasuke because she was the Captain of the football team's little cousin Hinata.

"So there Hina," The girl blushed at the nick name he had pegged on her, "You got any plans this weekend?" He sipped on his soft drink while staring into her pretty light purple irises."

"N-not yet," She blushed furiously as he slipped his hand over hers tracing her knuckles with his thumb.

"How about a movie," His flashed his eyeteeth at her, "Tomorrow night."

"I-I um, I'll have to ask my father.

The others around the table were either gagging over Kiba's flirting or trying hard to Ignore it. Things were going very well until their food arrived along with an angry looking football captain, "Hinata! Where have you been?" Neji shouted angrily. You were supposed to meet me half an hour ago. I can't believe you forgot." She looked at her watch and panicked, "Oh gosh! We're late. I'm so sorry Neji." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away making an even bigger scene out of the monstrously embarrassing moment.

"Hey!" Kiba stood from the table almost knocking over his chair, "Hinata! Talk to me at school tomorrow!" He sat and scooted in his chair and laid his head down on the laminate top of the table.

Kyuubi cleared his throat, "Well that was awkward, Oh well let's eat everybody!" He grabbed for a slice of pizza chomping into it before tearing up and opening his mouth, "Hot!" He downed his entire cola and grabbed for Lee's to chase it. He was waving his hand in front of his mouth to illustrate just how hot it was. Everybody else took their slice blowing on it first and taking small cautious bites.

Naruto turned when he heard his brother screaming. He turned back around his cheeks were red and he ducked, "What an idiot." Naruto mumbled while they waited for their pizza to arrive. It was taking forever and his stomach made its displeasure known grumbling loudly. Naruto's blush grew reaching his neck and ears, "S-sorry." He hid behind his arms, 'This is getting really embarrassing, and in front of the coolest guy in school too.'

"Don't apologize I'm actually wondering why our order is taking so long, your friends got theirs already," Sasuke was about to get up and complain when the blond bimbo came back holding their order, but something seemed wrong it was cut as it should have been but the halves were separated so they would not touch and the girl was very deliberate about placing it so one half was facing Sasuke and the other facing Naruto, "Enjoy your meal." She ran off before either could say anything. Sasuke didn't like it at all. He took a slice of the pizza and sniffed it. It looked normal. He cut into it with his fork and it seemed normal. He tasted it and his was normal, but Sasuke looked at Naruto's slice He was about to bite into it and Sasuke saw something suspicious.

"Naruto, wait, don't eat that!" He snatched the slice from Naruto's hands. The boy looked confused and slightly upset. Sasuke tugged at the white thing he had seen hanging out under the cheese. He pulled out a latex condom it looked used he dropped it onto his plate disgusted. Naruto looked shocked, "W-what was that?"

"Naruto, please stay there and don't eat that pizza." Sasuke slid out of the booth and marched up to the counter.

The blond was up there chatting with some other bitchy looking teen. "Was something wrong?" Ino asked all so innocently.

"Yes I would like to see the manager please," He leveled a threatening gaze at the girl. "R-right away sir."

Naruto poked at the pizza and something slimy and unpleasant oozed out of it. He felt like he was going to cry. He felt a hand resting on his shoulder. He looked up to see his big brother and then the tears came. Kyuubi frowned, "What happened?"

Naruto pointed at the spoiled pizza, "They put stuff in our pizza." Naruto and Kyu heard Sasuke shouting at the manager then he demanded that the guy come over and see what his employees put in their pizza. Kyuubi glared at the pimply faced twenty something. "I don't find it one bit funny!" Sasuke yelled the man frowned as he was shown the disgusting things in Naruto's food, "It was deliberately targeting my friend!" Sasuke took his fork and scooped the condom up offering it to the manager, "How would you like to chew on it. I think we will be leaving." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and started to storm out. Kyuubi stopped him, "Excuse me where do you think you are going with my baby brother?"

"I was going to take him somewhere decent to eat since these pigs jacked off into our pizza!" Sasuke growled. Naruto looked so lost and so upset. Kyuubi hated it. He has had to deal with this kind of issue before. People who know him, or at least about him, think it's ok to pull cruel pranks like these because of his circumstances.

"Kyu?" Naruto looked at him, "Can, can I go with him?" The older boy seemed to think it over.

"I'm sorry Naru, but we have to be home in less than an hour," Kyu rested his hand on his brother's shoulder pulling him away from the Uchiha. Sasuke looked ready to kill the redhead. Kyu smiled softly at his brother, "We will pick up something to eat on the way home ok?"

Naruto sighed in defeat. He folded his arms and looked up to his big brother, "I guess…" He turned to Sasuke looking apologetic, "I'm really sorry I ruined your evening." He pouted a bit.

"Don't apologize. It was not your fault. I took pictures of that crap I'm calling the health department on them in the morning," Sasuke held up his cell phone, frowning, "None of that was your fault." Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "Ok?"

"I guess so, I get it," Naruto looked away. Everybody was staring at him standing in the entrance way of the pizza joint. He felt very humiliated, but at the same it felt nice that Sasuke was so concerned, "I really am sorry they did that. They wouldn't have messed with the pizza at all if you weren't with me." To Sasuke it sounded like that kind of thing had happened to him before. He got even angrier, "You know that's not right Naruto. They had not right to do something so disgusting to you."

"It's ok, let's just drop it. I feel really tired now…Kyu can we go home now?" Naruto looked to his brother hopefully.

"Sure Naruto," Kyu smiled and began leading his brother away from the scene.

"Wait Naruto," Sasuke stopped him, "Um could I talk to you tomorrow, we could eat lunch together…"

"Sure," Naruto smiled, "That sounds nice."

Sasuke watched the boy leaving he just seemed so defeated. It just wasn't fair. The boy had enough to deal with without stupid bitchy waitresses. Sasuke grunted, 'as if serving the boy a used condom would impress me. Actually I think I know that girl…Ino Yamanaka she's a cheer leader. I think she and I need to have a talk tomorrow.' Sasuke left the pizza place dragging Kiba with him. They drove in silence as Sasuke brooded and Kiba pined for the blue haired girl.

Naruto climbed into the shiny red corvette he felt eyes on him. He looked around to find the owner of those eyes but saw nothing. Kyu pulled out and they headed home. Not long after that a black car pulled out not too far from where they had parked. Kyu didn't seem to notice the black car tailing them but Naruto looked back more than once. He felt a little bit nervous about it?

Sasuke walked into school and everybody…everybody being the popular kids…was all abuzz about some party the football captain was planning for Saturday night. Sasuke shrugged figuring he'd hear about it at practice. He smiled knowing he would not have to deal with his pale look-a-like for the next two weeks at least.

A fancy black jaguar pulled carelessly into the faculty parking lot. The door swung open and a formidable looking man in a dark three piece suit stepped out. He looked all business except for the unruly white locks he kept pulled back in a ponytail. His hair nearly reached his butt, but it didn't detract from his look. It only made him seem all the more intimidating. He mounted the small flight of stairs leading from the parking lot to the main building. He held a manila envelope in his hand and wore a cocky smirk on his face.

Naruto seemed especially anxious all morning. He was waiting for the lunch bell to ring on the edge of his seat. He promised to eat lunch with the coolest guy in school and he just couldn't help but be psyched. There was a small twinge of worry in the back of his head that this was all just an elaborate joke being played on him but he pushed that thought away. Sasuke seemed to be genuine.

The bell rang and Naruto got up to leave when a pair of gangly arms snaked around his neck, "Naruto! Tobi has a surprise today! Tobi's good friend Dei is coming to see him. Dei is pretty like Naruto with pretty yellow hair and blue eyes. Naruto and Dei could be brothers!" Naruto pushed the boy off him, Naruto noticed just at that moment how much taller Tobi was then him, but he always thought of the strange kid as…well a little kid. He acted like one, but he was very friendly to everyone, "Th-that's nice Tobi. I'll see you after lunch." Naruto grabbed Lee and took off for the lunchroom.

Sasuke stood at the entrance of the cafeteria waiting. He saw them running through the halls, and smiled.

"Hi Sasuke," Naruto spoke softly as he and his friend stopped in front of the taller boy, "I'm starved let's go get something to eat!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand without thinking twice and pulled him into the cafeteria. He didn't even see the slight pink tinge on the bridge of Sasuke's nose. Sasuke hoped nobody noticed it actually.


	7. Lunch Room Romantics

_{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence.}_

Epilepsy Facts:

How can one help someone who is having a seizure?

**Stay calm**- don't try to restrain or revive the person. If the he is seated, help ease him to the floor.

**Remove hazards** such as hard or sharp objects that could cause injury.

**Don't move the person** unless the area is clearly dangerous.

**Loosen tight clothing** and **remove glasses**.

**Protect airways **by gently turning the person on one side so any fluid in the mouth can drain safely.

_**Never try to force something into the person's mouth!**_

**Don't call an ambulance** unless the seizure lasts more than five minutes, is immediately followed by another one, or if the person is pregnant, ill, or injured.

**Be calm and reassuring** once the seizure has passed because the person may feel disoriented or embarrassed.

_(Sounds like they didn't handle Naruto's seizure correctly a few chapters back)_

Grand Mal

Ch 7: Lunch Room Romantics

Sasuke followed the cute blond feeling the stares and even a hint of hostility toward himself. He turned to see a shady looking senior he knew to be Orochimaru's class pet. The guy creeped him out more than even Sai and that was saying a lot. The light reflected off the boy's glasses shielding his eyes from view, but Sasuke felt that his gaze was locked on the blond and it wasn't merely an innocent look. He saw others looking at them from their tables or from either end of the line they were waiting in. Mostly the stairs were directed menacingly at him, but he noticed a few lust filled eyes were watching the blond.

When had this happened? He had not even known Naruto existed up until the day before yesterday and today the male half of the student body all seemed to be checking the boy out. Not just glancing but openly ogling him, and Sasuke (the most popular guy—what! It's true!) was on the receiving end of some malicious glares.

Naruto smiled brightly because it was taco day and he loved the messy food. He didn't have an inkling about the looks tossed his way. Had never had noticed, even after his brother had so bluntly pointed it out, but up until now there wasn't a brave enough soul to dare mess with him openly. Sure they tortured him on the sly. Naruto was a prime target and he never told…but those stupid enough to go after him in public were met with the wrath of Kyuubi Uzumaki. He had made it perfectly clear that his brother was not to be touched. Since he once ruled the school His legend remained behind to keep them in line.

Why did Sasuke not know any of this? Perhaps he was slightly clueless himself. He moved to Konoha with his family when he was thirteen. He came to seventh grade and was immediately swept into the popular crowd. His only real friend was Kiba, who was popular by default because his older sister, Hana, was the alpha female in the school, and it did not hurt that he was excellent at sports. Sasuke and Kiba were buds through thick or thin; even if the dog boy irritated the life out of him. The problem with being incredibly popular well everybody seems to know you, but really don't know any of them.

That is not entirely accurate, Sasuke knew many people on sight, but names and faces did not equal knowing someone. There was Sakura she was annoying and all, but he judged her to be a generally nice person, about three quarters up the status pole. She wasn't bad to look at, just not his type and way to clingy for his taste. As stated before Sasuke liked it both ways, but he prefers males, and blonds above all else. He didn't know why he was just a visual person.

There were the other jocks most of them not really important to him socially. Sai had been his friend; Sai was like his second best friend after Kiba. While they weren't really close he was the closest thing to an actual friend after Kiba. Now he was more like an enemy. Sasuke thought about the paler version of himself. How had he gotten so close to such a freak of nature?

Another problem with being popular was that people crowded around you vying for your attention until it all became a big blur. Naruto tried to blend in and be as normal as possible; despite his personality quirks. He was picked on, and harassed and so he had always avoided the popular kids (up until now at least). He never knew which way to take the sexual innuendos from the guys who stalked him through the halls. He always thought it was just a cruel game. To some extent he was right, but for some reason he had never understood; even the bullies only took it so far, hinting suggestively. The day before yesterday was the first time anyone had dared to actually touch him in a sexual way. Despite what he kept telling himself Sai was serous in his threats (what Naruto had seen as threats).

It didn't matter it seemed something had snapped the great Kyuubi Uzumaki had not harmed Sai, or any of the others and it was whispered in the background. Open season had been declared on one Naruto Uzumaki. Then who in all the world would come waltzing into the cafeteria holding hands with everybody's favorite gay fantasy…none other Sasuke Uchiha. He was already on the number one hate list of every straight guy in the school because he was swooned over and lusted after by nearly every girl in the school, and defiantly the more desirable female all wanted him. If Naruto had held the illusion of invincibility Sasuke emanated a shield of pure 'untouchablilty,' he was safe as guys hung back sneering at him (at the same time admiring him). Now the entire male population had reason to hate his guts. Except for a select few friends of either boy everybody in the cafeteria exuded an aura of hate all directed at the popular boy.

Sasuke saw the looks of hate and smirked. He had what so many wanted and yet seemed scared to take for them self. It was as if he was the one who saw a great treasure lying on a plinth innocently waiting for some brave individual to pick it up. He was that courageous soul. He plucked the treasure from its pedestal where others were to afraid to do more than admire from a distance, or quietly steal pieces in the dark. In broad daylight he did it. Sasuke had taken the treasure and walked away. No bells sounded; no cries of distress or anger; no alarms went off; no shots were fired—he was free to enjoy his prize.

Sasuke felt a gentle tug and looked to the blond. They were next in line to get their food. Naruto dropped his hand thoughtlessly and grabbed a tray. Sasuke itched to grab that soft appendage once again but he grabbed a tray instead and tried to calm himself. The boy Lee stood behind them almost forgotten. He took his tray and stood beside Sasuke also oblivious to the angry stares, but he was too close Naruto and also a bit on the naïve side of life. He smiled chatting with Naruto looking around Sasuke so he could see his friend, "Naruto?"

"Yeah Lee?" Naruto peeked at Lee from behind Sasuke as he took a plate with two tacos and a side of creamed corn. Naruto made a face at the corn he hated creamed corn it's slimy and gross to him.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Lee asked. Sasuke perked up, now he was interested. He knew Neji was having a party the next evening; he would like to bring Naruto.

"Hmm? Hang out at home with Kyu I suppose. I don't think he had any plans except doing some laundry and raiding our pantry to stock up on provisions for his dorm room." Naruto scratched his nose, he smiled, and "Did you want to do something?"

"Maybe…" Lee seemed to pause as he took his lunch on his tray. Naruto left the line and headed for his usual table. Sasuke stopped him, "Hey Naruto why don't you come and sit with me and my friends?"

"Ummm," Naruto looked torn. He looked to Lee for advice. Lee just smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Naruto I will tell them you are eating with Sasuke," He left the two. Sasuke steered Naruto toward the popular table. Naruto gulped his heart down. These were the popular kids. The very same ones he has always dreaded. He had done everything in his limited power to avoid any, conversations, confrontations, embarrassment with or in front of these gods in mortal form. Kiba looked up from the shy girl who also seemed very uncomfortable among all these perfect people. He smiled and waved. Naruto waved back offering a watered down version of his normally brilliant smile. Suddenly His stomach didn't feel so well. Sasuke made him sit then he seemed to see someone. Naruto spotted her also—the girl that gave him that disgusting food. She was wearing a cheer uniform, and sitting with the other cheerleaders. Sasuke marched over to her purposefully. Naruto felt a little upset especially when the girl batted her eyelashes and stood arching her back to make her perky bosom seem bigger. She seemed to look past Sasuke with a sneer directed at Naruto. She turned back to Sasuke. Naruto could not hear over the din of the lunch room but Sasuke was talking animatedly. Naruto could not see his face, but Ino's face became stony. Suddenly Sasuke's arm shot out and grabbed her wrist. He dragged her across the lunchroom to his own table. He presented her to Naruto.

"Um, h-hi there kid," She smiled falsely.

"Say it," Sasuke growled.

"Um, well ah…"

Sasuke growled lowly in her ear, "Say it or you will wish you were never born."

"Sorry," It was spoken so softly that really only Naruto and Sasuke could hear her.

"Could you repeat that? I don't think anybody heard you," Sasuke spoke in a deadly calm way that made Ino want to piss herself.

"Um, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I had the dishwasher jerk off into that condom and I'm sorry I put it in your pizza!" She screamed nervously before blushing. The whole room was silent. A cricket could be heard somewhere in the room, until somebody stepped on it. The silence lasted for seemingly forever before the whole school burst into laughter. Naruto covered his head with his arms. His body shook with shame. That had not quite worked out how Sasuke had wanted it to. The laughter died down. Ino was red as a beat. There were a few cat calls made, but Sasuke turned his angry Uchiha gaze of death on the crowd and they all shut up. Soon the calm returned.

"L-listen. I-I am really sorry. If it's any consolation I-I got fired," her voice cracked, "It was j-just a joke." Ino was having a hard time looking at the boy who was not doing a very good job of hiding the fact that he was crying. Naruto heard her voice crack and looked up through the crook in his arm. He didn't know if she was just crying in humiliation or if she truly felt bad, but he didn't like to see others cry.

He looked up shakily at her. His hand twitched slightly. Sasuke frowned he had seen that symptom before. Naruto smiled. His whole face was an angry pink and his eyes were tinted red and swollen, but he still smiled, "That's alright. Everyone makes mistakes." He let out a shaky breath and inhaled another very deeply. Ino felt shame wash over her. Why had she been so mean? She knew about Naruto, about his seizures. He looked so fragile to her now. She didn't want to break him.

"Y-you forgive me?" Ino was shocked. He nodded even as he was sniffing away the tears. His mouth widened into a friendly grin forcing his eyes to shut at the sheer size of it. She smiled back weakly, "Th-thanks, um…Thanks Naruto." She turned and walked away being jeered by a few and cheered by some, though rather quietly.

"You alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked tentatively. Naruto nodded wiping at his reddened eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you like that."

He looked up cheerily, "It's ok! I know you meant well…Thank you!

Sasuke smiled briefly before turning his attention to the table. Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke nervously. Sasuke cleared his throat, "Everybody this is Naruto. I invited him to eat lunch with me." Sasuke touched Naruto's arm, "Naruto these are some of my friends…That guy you met last night…" he pointed to Kiba.

"Kiba I remember him, Hi Kiba," Naruto grinned at him, "We went to grade school together."

"Yeah," Kiba smiled back, "You remember Hinata from last night?" He pointed to the blue haired girl sitting next tom him. Hinata blushed crimson and waved. Naruto waved back, "Hi Hinata."

"That over there is our football captain," he point out the brunette boy who dragged Hinata away the previous evening, "Neji Hyuuga."

"Hn," Neji nodded toward him.

"Hi," Naruto said with a little quake kin his voice.

"There's Sakura, the pink haired girl," Sasuke droned out.

"I remember you!" Sakura smiled and waved, "How are you feeling Naruto."

"I-I'm good…Thanks," He offered a toothy smile to her which she reciprocated.

"My cousin Obito, and I think you know Tobi…he's in your class with Iruka right? He is also my and Obito's cousin."

Tobi jumped up to glomp Naruto. Tobi was petting Naruto's head like it were a kitten, "It's my pretty Naruto! Remember you get to meet Dei today!" He squeezed the life out of the boy, but Naruto was used to it.

"Tobi!" Sasuke spoke sharply, "That's enough…release ma- Naruto…let him go." Tobi smiled and let go, "Tobi is a good boy!" He sat back down next to the other Uchiha who was wearing goggles on his head.

"Oh I didn't know you were an Uchiha too Tobi," Naruto smiled and patted his head.

Tobi sighed and leaned into the gentle touches. "Tobi is a good boy," He uttered softly.

Sasuke's heart was warmed. He acted irritated with his disabled cousin. People could be nasty and cruel. Sasuke regretted that when Tobi was transferred in from his special school that he ignored the boy and pretended to not know him. Obito was almost as bad thought he was kinder in private. Sasuke had been ashamed of his cousin and was upset that he had a 'retard' in his family, but one day things changed.

… _Sasuke was leaving practice early because he had an appointment one day last year. He heard someone crying as he passed the boy's restroom. The cries turned to screams, and then he heard others laughing. Sasuke turned around and pushed the door open to see his mentally challenged cousin laying on his side half out of a stall he was soaked in toilet water and his nose was bruised and bleeding._

_Sasuke felt the earth open up and swallow him. He looked around the room devastated. He had been embarrassed by the guileless cousin. The boy child was terrified and hurt. He was sobbing, "Don't! Don't hurt Tobi!" The boy screamed. The other teens had yet to notice Sasuke. That was until a fist collided with the largest of them. He was floored. The others stopped laughing._

"_Get out!" Sasuke remembered screaming in a rage. He stomped toward the three left standing. They bolted like the cowards they were. The other one got up and stumbled away as Sasuke pulled his frightened kin into his arms and rocked him._

"_Tobi is a good boy," Tobi croaked out, "Tobi…is…a…good…boy." He cried._

"_Yes, Tobi is a good boy," Sasuke assured him, and when his cousin was calm enough he took him to the school nurse…_

The boy was lucky not to have gotten a broken nose, but after that either of his cousins would keep an eye out for him. Tobi ate with the popular kids' everyday and they (for the most part) were kind and would humor him. He was really a simple child and small things amused him. Most of Sasuke's click seemed to think of him as a cute little puppy, slipping him bites of their food and even bringing him little treats and sometimes toys. Tobi was not bullied after that day and Sasuke made sure of that.

Sasuke introduced a few others then he took his seat next to Naruto.

"Hey Lee?" Choji addressed him questioningly, "Why is Naruto sitting with the popular kids?"

"Oh, well Sasuke invited him to sit and eat with him," Lee explained.

"Oh so the Uchiha didn't want to sit with the freak show?" Shikamaru deadpanned as he rested is head on his arms not even bothering to look up.

"N-no! I am certain that is not the case!" Le defended, "He just wanted Naruto to meet his friends. Sasuke met s last night, after all."

"If you say so," Shika seemed to shrug before going to sleep on his arms.

"So you have heard about the party, right?" Neji spoke coolly, "It's just going to be the football players, cheerleaders, and their _guests_." The word 'guests' was sounded out meaningfully as Neji turned an eye on the Blond boy sitting next to Sasuke. Sasuke Nodded, "If Naruto comes I am sure he would like to invite his friends also. Sasuke gestured toward the 'Side Show table.'

"They aren't going to cause any trouble or act really weird then I don't really care, but they would be your responsibility."

"Fine by me," Sasuke agreed. He turned to Naruto, "Naruto? Would you like to go to a party tomorrow night?"

Tsunade was about to leave her office for lunch when a knock came at her office door. She quirked an eye brow. Shizune never knocked unless she had an appointment, "Come in." She sat down and waited. The door swung open and a tall figure entered her office.

"Principal Tsunade?" The man scrutinized her, eyes lingering over her chest quite a while before he spoke again, "Good afternoon. I'm Jiraiya; I've brought the Uzumaki's statements." He held the folder out flashing her a brilliant smile as she leaned forward giving him an even better view of the twin peaks (he had already nick named them). He had the urge to grab one of them just to see they were real, but he managed to maintain his composure (somewhat). The woman grunted in annoyance. She opened the document, "What! But this doesn't say anything! It's all blacked out."

"I'm sorry Miss Tsunade, but our clients have the right to confidentiality," He offered another overly big smile.

"That's Mrs. Tsunade," She corrected.

"You're married?" He raised a brow not seeing a ring on her finger.

"Widowed, but I prefer to be addressed as such," She glared. This guy was wearing on her last nerve.

"A widow at such a young age," He made a show of frowning, "That is just not right."

"Tsunade, my dear," he leaned in, "Perhaps I could take you to lunch and we could discuss this…case?"

"I'm not your anything, and no, I'm sorry, but I am very busy I will not be leaving here for lunch," She pushed him away, "I want a proper statement from Naruto. I can't have a potential threat running loose in this school."

"Very well, then perhaps if I could convince Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki to reconsider," He turned away in mock of a person trying to decide on something very important, "Have dinner with me at Le Petit Colombe." The woman quirked her brow as if to say, 'I have no Idea what you are talking about,' either that or, 'Get the f*** out of my office!'

Jiraiya chose the first interpretation. He smirked handing the woman a business card, "It's a small café on in the art district. It isn't that well known but they have a very exclusive clientele. The address is on the back of my card. Be there at eight sharp. I'll bring the papers you just bring your gorgeous self." He winked not seeming to notice the tick mark marring her attractive forehead. He turned and left the office without another word.

"Slime ball," She crumpled the card almost tossing it into the trash. She sighed tiredly this was for her student's safety. She didn't want Sai coming back in two weeks only to pull the same stunt and get Naruto hospitalized again, or worse. She turned the wrinkled card over and read the address then she pocketed the card. She got up and headed out for some lunch, "Ah you little brat you had better be grateful for what I have to put up with on your behalf.


	8. A Special Project

_{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence.}_

_Thanks for all the reviews! ^x^_

_I know I have kept you all waiting for over a week and I am usually updating this story at a lighting pace, but I have been working on some of my other stories._

_(On with the story!)_

Grand Mal

Ch 8: A Special Project

Sasuke walked Naruto back to his class room after lunch. He felt very over protective and seemingly with good reason, with all the bullies and stalkers he only noticed for the first time. Naruto didn't seem to notice them either. He was just too cute and innocent to have a clue that guys were shamelessly staring at his ass. Sasuke didn't realize that there were so many homosexuals in their school but he shrugged it off since he himself was bi. Little did he know that the clueless blonde considered himself straight as they come. Sasuke smiled at the happy face of his blonde. Yes you heard right; Sasuke staked his claim and he wasn't about to let anybody come between them.

"Thanks for walking with me Sasuke," Naruto started to leave the taller male when Sasuke gently grabbed his arm.

"Wait. You never told me if you could go to the party tomorrow night," Sasuke smiled encouragingly.

"Well…um…it's just that…I…um…I mean to say my parents might not let me," Naruto blushed. Sasuke frowned, but let him continue, "Listen I'll ask 'em. Maybe if they met you and…trusted you to make sure I didn't get into trouble."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a little, "Are you inviting me over." _On a date he thought to himself._

Naruto's blush grew. His skin felt hot and he had butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know why but he felt happy at the idea of bringing Sasuke home with him, "Y-yeah." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked away in embarrassment, "L-listen I gotta go to class. I can write down directions to my house for you. Meet me in front of the main doors after school and I'll give them to you."

"How about you let me give you a ride home instead," Sasuke offered; the idea of having the blond all to himself in his car made him excited it was more like a real date that way. He wasn't a complete fool he realized that Naruto had no idea of his intentions but it didn't hurt to pretend a bit. Who knows his adorable Naruto might catch on and make it easier when Sasuke finally gets the nerve to confess his feelings.

"Um…Great," Naruto gave him a breath taking smile, "I'll just call Kyu and tell him he doesn't need to pick me up after school. Um…do you mind if Lee comes too he was coming to my house after school?" Ok that was not entirely true. Naruto was nervous about being alone with Sasuke in his car for some odd reason he could not grasp.

Sasuke's little fantasy cracked at those words. He fought the urge to say no, that his little Toyota couldn't fit the extra passenger, but it could. He fought the frown that wanted to crop up on his face. Sasuke nodded, "Sure. I'll wait for you both in the student's parking lot."

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto glomped Sasuke. It was an innocent friendly gesture on Naruto's part but Sasuke's pale face was dusted pink. It made putting up with that weird kid worth it.

"I'll see you after school," Sasuke watched Naruto go back to his class the warning bell rang and he headed for the gymnasium.

"Naruto!" Lee called out to the boy

Naruto looked up from his homework, "What's up Lee?"

"Naruto you left the lunchroom," Lee panted he had obviously run the whole way, "Our friends think you are going to abandon us now. I told them you would do no such thing!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused.

"Well now that you are friends with Sasuke Uchiha…Shikamaru thought you would drop us like a hot potato."

"What? No way! You guys are my friends!" Naruto pouted and even oblivious Lee had to blush at the cuteness, "Listen Neji—you know the captain of the football team—Invited me to a party he said it would be ok if my friends come too!" Naruto bounced in excitement, "Do you think the guys can come?"

"I do not know…I know Shikamaru got grounded for coming home late and not calling," Lee explained.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "He could have called her with my phone and we all know it!"

"Well maybe Choji will be able to go, and I will ask my father," Lee promised.

Naruto brightened up then he let himself sober a bit, "Well I haven't even asked my mom and dad yet…That reminds me could you come over tonight? Sasuke is driving us to my house. Is that ok?" Lee nodded. Naruto took his phone out, "I have to let Kyuubi know I don't need a ride." Naruto dialed the phone and waited for the ring. "Hey Kyu! Sasuke is driving me home he and lee are coming over for dinner. I just wanted to let you know. Tell Mom and Dad, please! Thanks Kyu. Love you!" He hung up on his brother not even giving him a chance to protest.

Sai paced his room in aggravation. He had not seen his beautiful blond in almost TWO days. He knew Sasuke was putting the moves on Naruto having followed them to the mall. "I'm going to pay a visit to Uchiha. Damn him," Sai spoke in his usual flat tone. His mask of emotional oblivion hid a deep rage. His blond beauty was being seduced right out from under him! Sai got up and grabbed his jacket. He trotted down the steps passing his guardian, "I'm going out." Sai didn't bother to talk to them man he only got an uninterested grunt in response. He hopped into his black Mercedes and drove off.

Naruto was quietly pondering over his history lesson when Iruka called the class's attention, "Everybody I want you to put your things away. We have a special visitor."

"Dei's here! Dei's here to see Tobi!" Tobi jumped from his seat and announced proudly.

"Yes Tobi," Iruka said kindly taking Tobi's arm and leading him back to his seat, "…But you need to behave."

"Tobi is good," Tobi nodded and sat obediently.

"Yes good boy Tobi," Iruka patted his head before returning to the front of the class, "As I was saying we have a very special guest and we are going to do a special project together this afternoon." Iruka smiled brightly as the door cracked.

A tuft of blond hair appeared as a head emerged from the hallway, "Hello." Naruto sat forward as did the rest of the students as pretty face appeared, "Are we ready to start, yeah?" He was wearing half of his hair up in a pony tail; his bangs covered his right eye. Deidara had light blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He seemed to be an older, paler version of Naruto. The young man smiled at the class.

"Yes come on in Deidara," Iruka waved him in smiling, "Everybody this is Deidara."

"Hi Dei!" Tobi shouted waving at the blond, "Dei is looking very pretty today!" Deidara blushed.

"Please be quiet Tobi," Iruka chided the boy.

"Tobi is sorry," He smiled and clamped his mouth shut.

"As you may already have realized Tobi and Deidara know each other. Deidara is an art therapist he works with children and teens in an after school program. I invited him to our class to work on a very special art project for the school. Deidara will explain the rest for us."

"Un, yeah…It is very nice to meet all of you," Deidara smiled and moves across the room, "Everybody come gather around me and I will show you what we will be doing, yeah."

The students got up the first by his side was of course Tobi (who glomped him and kissed his cheek). Dei smiled and gently pushed him off. I need volunteers to help clear a space on the floor. Please move the desks and chairs to the back of the room.

"Yosh!" Lee volunteered himself.

"I'll help Lee," Naruto stood the boys began moving desks, chairs and tables making an open space on the floor. Then Deidara clapped, "Great work, now if a few of you could help me with the tarp…" Again Lee and Naruto helped taking a corner each of the drop cloth. Deidara and Tobi took the other end. They spread it out and secured it with some heavy bricks that Deidara brought with him. Then they were asked to help move a large canvas. It was in Naruto's opinion the biggest canvas he had ever seen (about six by three foot).

"Now comes the fun part, un!" Deidara reached into his box of supplies he began handing smocks to the kids closest to him. Naruto and Lee donned a smock each. Then Dei got out his paints, "We are going to create a mural, yeah!" The blond smiled, "What should our theme be for out mural. Remember this is going to represent your school."

Tobi bounced up and down, "Oh, ooo, Dei! Let's do zoo animals! They are so cute! Please Dei!"

"No we all need to agree on something. Everybody take a few minutes to think what you would like to paint and then we can vote on our favorite, yeah." Dei nodded as the boys and girls moved to get paper and pens to write out their idea.

Naruto wrote something and Lee was thinking on his idea for a while before smiling and writing his idea out. The boys handed their suggestions to Deidara. Deidara smiled when he opened their folded paper.

Everybody turned their ideas in and Dei sorted through them pairing up all the similar suggestions.

"Un, ok class I have a few ideas here let's list them off ok?" Dei took a marker to the white board and wrote out topics, "Eleven of you suggested a sport or sports in general. That would be good, un. This school has lots of different sporting activities," He wrote sports on the white board. "Five of you wrote various school activities or clubs," He wrote clubs out on the board. There were a few other suggestions, Togetherness, Equality, Reading, Music and the Arts (my personal favorite), and Zoo animals. Yes Tobi, I know you wrote that one." Deidara wrote out the different topics. "Let's have a show of hands. Who wants sports?" Those who liked the idea of Sports raised their hands. Dei counted more than half the class, "I think sports have it, yeah. Well let's get started!

Sasuke and Kiba were running laps with the rest of the football team. Kiba moved ahead to chat up Neji who had taken the lead of the pack. Something dark caught Sasuke's eyes he slowed. As everybody else passed him he turned to see a pair of dark eyes scowling at him from beyond the chain link fencing. Sasuke forgot himself and jogged over to confront the delinquent, "What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke barked angrily, "You aren't supposed to be here!"

"I'm not on school property. This sidewalk is public property," Sai deadpanned, "I'm just here to warn you Uchiha. Stay away from MY Naruto."

"What?" Sasuke lunged at the boy but the fence protected Sai, "Naruto isn't yours! He's not your property and I'll do whatever I want!" Sasuke growled at the other boy.

"You would do well to remember the last time someone got in between me and my property," Sai smirked. Sasuke remembered the poor kid was in the hospital for weeks and no one even suspected Sai. The guy he hurt was too scared to even talk about it.

"Take your threats elsewhere. I know you can't take me I'm not some weakling freshman."

Sai chuckled and walked off, "We will see Uchiha. We'll see."

"Excellent work everybody!" Deidara announced as he began collecting paintbrushes. He admired the mural that they had created. It would be hanging in the halls of the school for everyone to enjoy and under Deidara's expert directions it came out very nicely. Naruto couldn't believe his own eyes it was, "Cool! That is so awesome! I can't believe we made that!" Naruto grinned. He started helping with the clean up. Lee jumped up and began collecting paint pots and Naruto began folding smocks to be returned to their box for storage.

"Naruto you have a little paint on your cheek," Naruto wiped at it with a grubby paint stained paw. Dei smiled, "You have some real talent for painting, yeah. You should come to the afterschool program. You just need a parent's signature. There are no fees or anything the program is fully funded by donations."

"Really?" Naruto blushed making the red smear of paint blend into his skin.

"Yeah, un," Dei took the brushes he was holding.

"Ok class," Iruka almost had to shout over the talkative students, "First let's move that painting against the wall so it can dry. It should be ready to hang by next week?" Deidara nodded to the man, "Good. Now everybody I want you all to go to the bathrooms to clean up, Lee and Naruto would you two take the brushes to rinse out for Deidara?"

"Yes sir," The both answered together. Each boy grabbed a jar of soiled brushes and followed the rest of the boys to the restroom. Iruka went with them and Deidara followed the girls to wait for them outside the washroom.

After the classroom was cleaned up Deidara talked to the class about joining the art program and handed out permission slips. There was only a few minutes of class left, "Ok everybody gather up your things, it's almost time to go. Naruto and Lee had already gotten their stuff the only thing left was to stop by their lockers and dump off their stuff then they could go. Naruto was very excited about riding with Sasuke.

Sasuke heard the bell ring and was up and out the door. He dropped his stuff off at his locker. He was nervous that Sai might try something against Naruto so he rushed to the front entrance to wait on the adorable blond and his friend.


	9. Meet the Folks

{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence.}

Grand Mal

Ch 9: Meet the Folks

Sasuke stood on the side lines watching students make their way toward their busses. He watched for the golden haired boy and his green wearing friend. He was also on alert for a certain pale copy of himself. He saw no sign of Sai. It was difficult to search the crowd when half of it stopped to talk to him.

"Sasuke Hi!"

"Uh hello…Karin?"

"Right!" A tallish girl stopped right in front of him. She wore glasses and her hair was colored a deep burgundy. She smiled seductively. It was wasted on Sasuke who tried to see past her, "Um Sasuke, I was hoping you might want to go out with me tonight."

"No," Sasuke said in a bored tone, " Have plans." He stepped to the side to let a freshman through. Karin glared at the younger student as he passed between Sasuke and she.

"Are…you…waiting on someone?"

"That's none of your concern," Sasuke's voice was flat, "Shouldn't you go ask some senior out?"

"Well I really want a younger man," She played with a few strands of her unnaturally red hair.

"Sorry," Sasuke waved her off, "I'm not interested." She finally took the hint and walked off. Sasuke took up his station once more waiting for Naruto.

Naruto and Lee walked out into the warm afternoon sunshine. Naruto walked right past Sasuke heading for the student Parking lot. Lee followed him, "Naruto, I do not see Sasuke here. Do you know what his car looks like?" Naruto shrugged. They took a seat under a shade tree that guarded the exit of the parking lot. "He must have been held up," Naruto drew his knees of and wrapped his arms around them. He sighed, "I hope he didn't forget us…" Naruto looked toward the school wistfully. Lee took out a comic book and began leafing through it's pages.

Sai saw his adorable prey sitting with that weird kid, "I wonder what it is they are waiting on?" He couldn't risk going over to them there were too many people around and perhaps they were waiting on the big red head. Sai didn't want to tangle with Kyuubi so he just watched and waited.

Sasuke finally gave up on looking for the boy. He decided to wait in the parking lot. That was where they were supposed to meet. There were only a few stragglers left on the front steps of the school so Sasuke walked toward the parking lot.

Naruto was about to dose off when Lee poked him in the shoulder. "Whaa?" Naruto slurred in his half awake state.

"Here comes Sasuke," Lee stood and offered a hand to Naruto who took it gladly.

"Sorry I took so long," Sasuke stopped and stood before them, "I was actually waiting on the two of you at the front, but I guess you didn't see me." He couldn't wonder why really seeing as people seem to flock around him crowding his personal space and trying to get his attention.

"S'fine," Naruto blushed.

"Well let's get out of here," Sasuke turned his back to them and made a beeline for a sleek looking midnight blue Toyota Prius. Sasuke pressed the unlock button and opened the door for Naruto who got in the front passenger seat. He let Lee in the back on the driver's side and then hopped in, "Everybody buckled up?"

"Yeah," Both boys chimed.

"Then let's go," Sasuke started his car and pulled out of the parking lot. They didn't notice the black car that pulled out a few cars behind them.

The drive was very quiet. It unnerved Sasuke a bit as Naruto and Lee were both usually very hyper (as far as he knew). Occasionally Naruto would mumble directions out. They made it with no Problems. They all piled out of the car and headed up Naruto's driveway.

"Come on in guys," Naruto held the screen door open for his friends. Lee went on in depositing his school bag and his shoes in the place by the door that seemed reserved for it. Naruto closed the door behind him kicking off his shoes. He didn't put down his school books. Sasuke followed their example and removed his

shoes placing them next to Narutos. He smirked at the size difference. He couldn't help himself but comment, "You have really small feet don't you…Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto balked.

"He is right Naruto my friend," Lee laughed out, "You do have petite feet."

Naruto growled, "So you're gonna team up on me, eh?" He pouted, "Fine!" He stormed out of the foyer. Lee followed. Sasuke took up the rear in the little procession. Naruto slacked and looked back at the two boys, "You guys wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds good," Sasuke nodded. Naruto turned into a room that seemed dark. He hit a switch and a lamp in the corner illuminated a nice entertainment center with a big screen and a comfy looking sofa facing it.

"You guys can pick something over there," He gestured to a shelf filled with DVDs, "I'm going to put my stuff away and then I'll be back ok?"

"Sure," Both boys said absently as they perused Naruto's seemingly endless video selection.

Naruto raced past the kitchen on his way to the stairs. "Hey Mister what's the rush?" Kushina called waving a wooden spoon at her son, "Kyuubi told me you were bringing friends home tonight. That right?"

"Yes," Naruto turned to look at his mother he had a huge grin on his face, "Lee is staying the night if it's ok. Please?"

"You know it's fine as long as Guy knows I don't want another swat team breaking in my windows just because Lee forgot to call his father…and I don't want to have to deal with Guy Might crying on my shoulder again. That gave me nightmares for a month." Naruto snickered quietly. Then he brightened up, "Oh and Sasuke Uchiha is here too, but he's going home after this. He's the one who stayed with me when I…when that stuff happened. He's the coolest guy in school too!"

Kushina smiled, "Ok, your father is grilling tonight. There will be plenty for everybody. You know how he gets when he grills there will be enough food for an army of carnivores. Uh...Sasuke isn't a vegetarian by chance is he?" Kushina looked a bit worried. Shikamaru came over once when his mom was on the health

food kick. When he said he wasn't allowed to have any meat Naruto's mom had nearly fainted. Naruto shook his head. She looked relieved, "Ok then, scoot mister. You don't want to keep your friends waiting."

Naruto ran up the stairs and dropped his bag on his desk. He stripped out of his school clothes and put on some comfortable jeans and a loose tee shirt (one that he had stolen from his brother). He then ran out into the hall almost plowing into his brother, "Sorry Kyu!" He ran down the stairs and quickly rejoined his

friends.

Sasuke and Lee finally agreed on a couple of movies. The Haunting, the original 1960's version and the remake. Lee wanted to compare them and Sasuke really didn't care. Naruto walked in with a tray filled with drinks and a bowl of popcorn, "I brought us a snack 'cause dinner won't be ready for a couple of hours. We can watch a movie until then." Sasuke was staring at the boy. Naruto blushed, "Is something wrong?"

"You changed clothes," Sasuke didn't take his eyes off the boy. Naruto's shirt was too big and the collar had slipped off one of his shoulders. It was just too adorable for Sasuke to take. Naruto put the tray down on the coffee table in front of the boys and adjusted his shirt, "Oh, does it bother you?"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Sasuke waved his hands in front of himself, "You're fine." He wasn't looking at the boy's face any longer but the exposed collar bone that was begging to be touched, kissed, and nibbled on. Sasuke swallowed hard and turned toward the TV. Now he was grateful for the intrusion of Lee; because he is certain that he would have ravished the blond on the spot if the two of them had been alone.

"Sooo, anyway," Naruto drawled, "What we watchin'?"

"The original The Haunting," Lee made a surprisingly evil looking smile.

"No! I hate that kind of thing," Naruto whined.

"It is only a movie," Lee teased, "It can not hurt you."

"Fine!" Naruto pouted crossing his arms. He threw himself down next to Sasuke. Naruto's hand brushed Sasuke's knee. Sasuke had to fight the blush that wanted to erupt on his face. Naruto picked up the remote and turned on the DVD player, "Put it in already!" Naruto didn't realize the double entendre. Sasuke felt heat sink into his gut, he rubbed under his nose to check for blood. He was good for the time being, but damn if Naruto was out to test his self control he was doing a good job. The movie came on and Naruto leaned back into the sofa.

Kyuubi came in and smirked, "Give that boy some room Naruto." Kyu teased. Naruto stuck his tongue out and scooted away from Sasuke a bit. Sasuke sent a scowl to Naruto's big brother. Kyuubi didn't miss it. He gave a cool smile that said he better watch himself. Kyuubi then turned, "I'll let you and your friends be

alone. I'm meeting someone…be back by dinner."

"Whatever Kyu," Naruto waved him off.

"Bye Kyu!" Lee chirped.

"Bye Lee, bye Sasuke," Kyuubi said in a teasing tone that went over Lee and Naruto's radar, but Sasuke blushed. He was just glad that the room was dimly lit and the other boys were concentrating on the black and white film. He turned back to the movie. As the movie wore on Nartuo found himself leaning into Sasuke as the ghost made itself known for the first time. Sasuke smiled softly enjoying the warmth of the cuttie next to him. Then suddenly there was a big scare and Naruto jumped clutching Sasuke's knee tightly. Sasuke felt his pants grow tighter, 'Crap!' Sasuke got up and excused himself to the bathroom, "Naruto,

where's your bathroom?"

"Oh there's one right across the hall."

"Thanks," Sasuke edged around the sofa and made for salvation. He closed and locked the bathroom door and looked at the slight bulge in his pants. He ran some cold tap water in the sink and splashed water onto his face he breathed in deeply and tried to picture something unattractive. Sai waving his penis at Naruto was the first thing that came to mind and Sasuke's erection faded as a small bubble of rage reared its ugly head. That would not be good either. He breathed in and out, "Remember Naruto will be able to go to the party if I can gain his parents trust. We want that. Molesting the blond won't help that trustworthy image. Trust first, and then I can get a date with him." His little pep talk helped a lot and Sasuke washed his hands and flushed the toilet just for the illusion that he had actually used it.

When he rejoined the others Naruto was huddled next to Lee who was ignoring him in favor of the movie. Naruto peeked at the television from between his fingers. It was just too cute. Sasuke chuckled gaining the other boy's attention. "What's so funny," Naruto made a face.

"You're such a kid," He teased.

"Am nooooot!" Naruto whined then turned back to the movie. Sasuke walked around the couch and took his seat.

Soon he felt the weight of the blond on him again, "Hn, such a cute little kid."

"Pttttt!" Naruto bled a raspberry at him.

"You only prove my point Dope," Sasuke snickered.

"Hey!" Naruto punched his arm.

"Excuse me would the two of you be quiet?" Lee looked at them irritated, "I am trying to watch the movie."

"Sorry," Both Sasuke and Naruto said then they quieted down. On the television, a woman just at that moment let out a piercing scream. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke wanted to badly to wrap his arm around the smaller boy, but he fought that urge heroically. Naruto spent the rest of the movie hiding behind Sasuke's shoulder. Peeking out and then screeching whenever a scary part happened. The credits rolled by the time they were called to dinner.

Everyone sat around the table waiting for Minato to bring in the burgers. It all looked really good and Sasuke hated to admit it but he was really hungry.

"Hope everybody's hungry!" Naruto's father set a platter of grilled burgers in the center of the table. There was also potato salad and greens. Lee and Naruto voraciously dug in. Sasuke took a burger and some potato salad. He bit into the burger, "Mmm, that is really good."

Minato beamed with pride, "Family recipe. It's a secret."

"It's just chopped onion in the meat," Naruto quipped. Minato bopped his head lightly. "Ouch," Naruto rubbed his head.

"Stop showing off," Kushina warned, "Both of you."

"Awe, honey wasn't showing off," Minato whined. She gave him a look that shut him up.

"So, Sasuke," The woman looked to the boy, "Naruto tells me you were the one who was with him after that other boy…" She stopped her brows knitted, "It's just that I wanted to thank you for helping my baby."

"Mom!" Naruto blushed.

"Hush you," She scolded, "You are welcome in our home anytime. Ask anything of us and we will do what is in our power to assist you." Naruto rolled his eyes at him mother's dramatic declaration. Sasuke seized the opportunity to ask about the party.

"Actually there is something," Sasuke fumbled with his napkin under the table, "I wanted to bring Naruto and his friends to a party. They were invited. It's at the Hyuuga Manor. Our team captain, Neji Hyuuga, is throwing a party tomorrow evening." Kushina looked slightly confused and almost affronted. She donned a

smile that could or could not be fake Sasuke couldn't tell. Naruto recognized that smile and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Sasuke I don't think that would be a very good idea," She put her hand on her youngest son's and squeezed.

"Awe, Mom come on I never get to go anywhere. I hate feeling like I can't be normal," Naruto begged.

"Mom, you should let him go," Kyuubi broke in.

"Excuse me, son, but I think I know what's best for my baby. He will be safer here with his family."

"That's just the problem. You can't keep him forever. Eventually he's going to grow up and you can't shelter him. Listen; Mom, Dad; I love you and I never want to see Naruto hurt, but you have sheltered him from so much. You kept the good out along with the bad."

"I don't want to hear this," She frowned clutching her napkin. She stood dropping the offending cloth on the table and walked out. Sasuke felt horrible, "I'm sorry I didn't intent to upset her."

"I-its ok, Sasuke," Minato stood, "Let me go talk to her boys. You go ahead and eat. Kushina and I will eat later. Son," Minato put a hand on Kyuubi's shoulder and squeezed, "I agree with you and I'm proud of you for speaking your mind."

"Thanks Dad," Kyuubi smiled and picked up his burger. He looked to his little brother, "Cheer up Naruto. Maybe the old man can reason with her."

"T-thanks Kyu," Naruto smiled then took a huge bite of potato salad.

Minato brought Kushina back after about ten minutes. She was frowning, but she held up her hands in surrender, "I will agree to allow Naruto to go, but I want Kyuubi there to chaperone."

"Huh?" Kyuubi about choked on his burger. He hacked it up, "Ha…I…ack…I'm not…invited."

"I don't think Neji would mind the legendary Kyuubi Uzumaki attending his little party," Sasuke said hopefully not showing the smirk he felt inside.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kyu gave up rather quickly, "Fine I'll go."

"Yeah! Thanks Kyu!" Naruto glomped his older brother and kissed his cheek.

"Ewe, Naru germs!" He wiped at the place he was kissed. The night ended on a positive note. Sasuke drove home happily and failed to notice the familiar black Mercedes parked across from Naruto's house.

"Bastard Uchiha!" Sai gripped his steering wheel to the point of developing blisters on his palms, "never mind though...I know where you live now my delicious little blondie." Sai's face split into a sinister smile as he started up his engine and drove off.


	10. High School Party Part 1

_{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence.}_

Grand Mal

Ch 10: High School Party Part 1

"Hurry up brats!" Kyu called in an irritable tone from the foyer. Naruto was throwing his clothing across the room.

"Hey Lee," Naruto held up a black tank top, "What do you think of this one?" Lee gave the thumbs up sign. "With the flame shirt over top?" Naruto asked holding up a long sleeve button up shirt made of a silky material. It was gold with a flame design painted around the hem to half-way up Naruto's torso. He threw off his tee shirt and slipped the tank on then he slid his arms into the silk shirt. He left it unbuttoned. Then he pulled on a pair of dark blue loose fitting jeans.

Lee was already dressed wearing black skinny jeans, a white wife beater, and of course an emerald green hoodie. He nodded his approval to Naruto's look, "You look vibrant as always my friend!" He and Lee tromped down the stairs to the waiting Kyuu. Kyuu dressed down in old faded jeans and a plain white tee shirt.

Naruto slipped into his orange tennis shoes. Lee wore orange and green track shoes. Kyuu pulled his white sneakers on. "Let's go kiddies," He teased the boys tapping his toe against the floor to settle his foot comfortably, "The Uchiha has been waiting on us." The boys exited and sure enough there was Sasuke leaning casually against his midnight blue Toyota. He had has Hands in his pockets and seemed to be looking up at the sky. He lowered his gaze to the trio, but his eyes locked on the blonde one. Kyuu grunted quietly. Sasuke's face lit up at the sight of the boy he liked in more than a friendly way. Naruto's golden locks caught the light of the late afternoon sun. His eyes sparkled. The orange and gold of the shirt only seemed to accentuate the blue in his eyes. Sasuke's eyes stopped on the boy's lithe chest. Sure he had seen Naruto naked (the situation was one in which he really could not enjoy seeing that lovely tan peach flesh). The tight little tank top showed off his slim figure. Sasuke brought his hand to his mouth to check for drool. His eyes moved down. The jeans didn't show off much, but they had slipped slightly on his hips leaving a sliver of peach skin exposed.

Naruto didn't seem to notice the hungry eyes on him, but his brother did. Kyuu shot a warning look at Sasuke. Naruto hitched his pants up then began to walk toward Sasuke. "You're here!" Naruto smiled and waved at him as if they were some great distance and not the ten to fifteen feet that separated them. Sasuke smirked Naruto could be such a dope, but he was a delectable little dope. Naruto ran up to him shouting, "Y-you came! I'm glad you're here!"

"Ouch," Sasuke wrung a finger in his ear, "You don't have to shout dope."

Naruto pouted crossing his arms and turned his back on the boy, "I'm not a dope you jerk."

"Hn," Sasuke didn't hear the boy he was too busy admiring Naruto's pert little rear. He licked his licks unconsciously, "You say something?"

"And you call me a dope! You aren't even listening!" Naruto stomped his foot in the dust and looked over his shoulder angrily. It was just too cute for words.

"Ok brat we get it. He's a jerk and you're a dope," Kyuu walked across the driveway and poked his brother in the ribs, "This party is going to be over before you even get there at this rate."

"So how do want to do this? We could all take my car…" Sasuke offered.

"Why don't you drive and we'll follow," Kyuu suggested.

"I want Naruto to ride with me then," Sasuke demanded.

"What will you give me?" Kyuu asked seriously.

Sasuke looked confused, "Pardon?"

Kyuu smirked. He whispered, "I want collateral to ensure you don't try anything against my baby brother."

"What kind of collateral? When would I get it back?"

"Hmmm?" Kyuu rubbed his chin in thought, "That watch…looks nice. Is it expensive?"

"I-It was a gift," Sasuke began unclasping the band, "My uncle gave it to me for my birthday last year." Sasuke dropped the expensive time piece into Kyuubi's waiting palm. Kyuu held it up admiringly.

"Swiss Army," Kyuu's smirk widened, "Is that solid gold?"

"Gold plated," Sasuke grunted, "How rich do you think we are?"

"Well the watch wasn't an import…I'm sure."

"He got it during a business trip to Sweden."

"Ahh," Kyuu nodded, "Cool, cool." He strapped the watch on his wrist, "Well, Sasuke my boy, you will get this little trinket back when Naruto makes it home safely and intact. That means his precious virginity has not been touched…and don't worry I will know if anything happens. I'll have my eyes on you."

"Fine," Sasuke grunted. He wasn't planning anything against Naruto. Sure he would love to be the one to take the boy's innocence, but not tonight. He was pretty sure it would be a long while until he could go that far with the charming little blond.

Kyuubi turned his back on Sasuke and talked quietly with Nis brother. "Naruto," Kyuu looked to his little brother, "You'll be riding with Sasuke. You have your meds?" Naruto nodded. Kyuu shoved something into his hand, "If he does **ANYTHING **that makes you uncomfortable hit him with this." Naruto looked at the small bottle with a safety lock on it.

"What's this Kyuu?"

"It's pepper spray, every freshmen got one complimentary during orientation," Kyuu smiled, "Let me show you how to open it. Just twist the top like that," He twisted the top until he heard a small snap, "Good now you just have to aim and press down on the lid." Naruto nodded closing the lid with another faint snap. He pocketed the pepper spray and moved to Sasuke's car.

Sasuke opened the door for the boy. "Hey Uchiha," Sasuke looked up from the sexy little blonde, "You take care of my little bro." He nodded as he shut to door and walked around to the driver's side.

"Well come on Lee we will be following them," Kyuu unlocked the doors of his convertible. He had the top up since it was going to be getting brisk as the sun set.

"Yosh!" Lee opened the passenger door and jumped in. Sasuke pulled out of the drive way and waited on the street for Kyuu's flashy red car to follow him. They had a thirty minute drive ahead of them. Sasuke had not given his watch another thought

Sasuke drove down the winding rural road. The Hyuuga like their privacy so their estate was located a few miles outside of the city. The silence was unnerving the dark haired teen. Naruto didn't seem to notice he sat with his elbow propped on the passenger door resting his head in his palm. He watched the live stock from the side of the road. "Cute," Naruto mumbled.

"What's cute?"

"That horse colt over there, oh hey there's another one. I like the brown one with the white spot on his nose."

"The Hyuuga have some live stock. I believe they have horses. Through breads…I think," Sasuke's hand went to his face and he rubbed his chin in thought as he drove with the other hand. He looked over to Naruto who was making a catlike face with sparkles in his eyes.

"Wow!"

"I don't think Neji would mind showing them to us some time," Sasuke continued placing his other hand back on the steering wheel, "I don't think we can tonight though."

"You really think he'll let me?"

"Yeah sure," Sasuke nodded slightly smiling faintly, "I've gone horseback riding with him a few times. I think he would not mind at all." Sasuke slowed and turned onto a nondescript looking road. Naruto gripped his seat instinctively. Sasuke looked in his mirror to make sure Kyuubi was behind them. Naruto looked around himself out the windows. The tree cover was so thick it was almost like driving through a tunnel. He stopped talking just to take it all in. He got the sensation of goose bumps on his arms from pure excitement. He saw shafts of light as the trees grew thinner. They emerged to a manicured lawn bordered by a white stone wall and a security gate. There were fruit orchards on either side of the drive. It looked like they had apples on one side and cherries on the other. Naruto watched the cherry trees with great interest.

"You like cherries?" Sasuke posed the question. Naruto nodded silently. Sasuke made a mental note of his crush's liking for the small fruit. He thought how he could convince Neji to ask his uncle to allow them to go on a picking session before the season ended. He didn't think they would mind. They only had the orchards and the farm because they could afford it. Haishi Hyuuga was the CEO of Byakugan Cybernetics. His company made billions in a year. They, if Sasuke remembered correctly, were working on some kind of new technology to help the blind to be able to see. Neji explained it was more like giving them radar, but there success rate on the trial stage was 86% which Neji seemed to think was a good number.

=^x^=

Sasuke slowed as he approached the fancy white gate. He rolled down his window and pressed the button on the intercom.

The intercom made a squelching sound, "May I help you sir?" A voice echoed through the speaker before making that same grating sound again.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Guests," Sasuke spoke at the white box as he held down the button below the speaker.

"Guests?" The box asked.

Sasuke pushed the button again. "Yes The car behind mine…It's with me." He let go of the button.

The box squelched again, "Ah, I see. Very good sir, just a moment." The box was silences and the gate squeeked to life. It rolled on a track to open. Sasuke didn't bother for it to open all the way as he passed through. The red mustang followed. Once both were safely through the gate closed with a clang.

Kyuu and Lee chatted relatively comfortably. The boy was much less annoying when not around his excitable little brother. He loved dearly but he could only take so much hyper energy in one sitting. He was actually glad his brother rode with the raven. He would certainly have been ready to kill someone by the time they reached the Mansion. When he saw Sasuke turn down a small lane that seemed to have a thicket of trees surrounding it. He followed. The view of their destination was obscured completely until they reemerged into the light.

"Wow," Lee breathed out reverently, "This is a most beautiful place."

Kyuu had to agree, "Yeah."

Sasuke slowed at the top of the sloping lane. Kyuubi pulled up behind him and waited. Sasuke pushed a button and seemed to be talking to an intercom. The gate began to roll open and Sasuke rolled forward. Kyuu followed up the half mite driveway to the giant central building which must be the living quarters. Sasuke drove to the circular driveway and parked in the line of cars at the far side of the circle. Kyuu pulled in behind him and cut his engine. He and Lee got out and waited for Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto hopped out and shut the car door looking around. The lawn was a perfect slop with tiered gardens at intervals. The drive itself was hedged with rose bushes of a rare looking lilac color. The scent of freshly mown grass and flowers was heavenly. The boy inhaled deeply until his chest jutted out. He let out a satisfied breath.

"This place is amazing. It's so-so beautiful!" Naruto announced to the group.

"I'm glad you find it pleasing," A deep satiny voice spoke behind him. Naruto jumped. He spun around to see none other than Neji Hyuuga smirking at him. Sasuke got out of the car. His eyes narrowed for a bit but he let it go as Neji's pale eyes traveled from Naruto to Kyuubi then to the other raven haired boy in their group. They lingered on Lee's shiny locks longer then on anyone else. Sasuke sidled up to Naruto.

"I'm surprised you came to meet us. Aren't you being missed back inside?" Sasuke asked.

Neji turned to Sasuke. Some hidden communication was exchanged between the two stoic teens, "I felt it might be best to escort you since your 'friends' have never been to the manor before." Neji's eyes slowly drifted back to Lee. Sasuke noticed and wondered what Neji was thinking. "Come along," Neji stated before ripping his gaze away from the shorter boy.

Sasuke Held Naruto's hand walking beside Neji and almost dragging Naruto at the brisk pace. Neji tilted his head and looked over his shoulder, "That boy in the green shirt…is he your relative?"

"Huh? Lee," Sasuke looked back almost disapprovingly but checked himself because Lee was good friends with his blonde, "No."

"It's just the hair, and those obsidian eyes. There are some resemblances you have to admit."

"Beyond hair and eye color?" Sasuke shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Well he had an Uchiha nose. Are you sure he isn't at least distantly related?"

"No…He's son of that famous personal trainer Might Guy. You know the one that works with celebrities?"

"Really what's he doing in Konaha?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Um, Guy is from Konaha," Naruto piped up. Sasuke and Neji looked at him, "…And Lee…he's adopted, didn't you know?"

"Oh," Sasuke and Neji replied in unison as they walked up the off-white stone steps to the main doors of the mansion. Neji held the door and allowed his guests to enter ahead of them. He watched the strange boy as he walked past. Kyuu followed and cut his view off. Neji frowned a bit then restored his serene countenance. There was something about that boy. Neji could not place his finger on it. Lee was not beautiful, or handsome by traditional standards, but there was something about the bouncy lad in green. Neji hated to admit he liked the boy. That was just it though, he liked the boy on sight. He could not help himself. Neji saw where the attraction to Naruto came for Sasuke. The boy radiated and illuminated his surroundings with Natural beauty. Lee radiated in his own way and lit up Neji's grayish lavender eyes.

The group soon found themselves in a large room with music playing and people smiling and chatting. Naruto noticed almost all of the foot ball players were there. The creepy one was thankfully not to be seen anywhere.

Sasuke spotted Kiba with that Hyuuga girl. Hinata was sporting a massive blush as Kiba flirted shamelessly with her. Neji glared and marched off to put an end to it. Sasuke moved closer to hear the spat. He pulled Naruto along without much thought. Kyuubi and Lee followed behind not really knowing what else to do at the moment. Kyuu didn't really want to be at a high school party. He could be studying or out with his own friends or on a date… He was jostled out of his Thought when Lee was pushed into him.

"S-sorry Kyuubi," Lee Picked himself up.

"Watch where you're going! Hey what are you doing here anyway?" An angry voice questioned. Lee, Kyuubi, and Neji turned around. Kiba and Hinata sneaked off as her over protective cousin was distracted. Lee was dusting off his clothes as if he had landed in dirt and not on the polished hard wood that lined the floor of the hall. He looked up to see an angry looking football player with straight brown hair and a toothpick sticking out the side of his mouth. Neji intervened, "He is my guest Genma. If that is a problem I can have you escorted off the premises?" Neji leveled him with a serious look and his voice turned icy. Genma's mouth hung open the toothpick dropped to the floor. "Please pick up after yourself," Neji said in a dismissive tone. Neji turned to Lee, "Let's go find the refreshments." He looked to Kyuu. The red head nodded.

Sasuke and Naruto were left, relatively alone, "Hey Sasuke where did Kyuu and Lee go?" Naruto looked around.

"They went off with Neji," Sasuke pulled Naruto into the throng of people. He smiled to himself he had been holding Naruto's hand for over ten minutes and the boy had not protested yet.

"So," Naruto finally extracted his hand from Sasuke's, "What now?"

Sasuke turned straining to hear over the music, "What do you mean?"

"I've never been to a party like this before what do we do now?" Naruto shouted but nobody seemed to care.

"Well you just mingle, hang out. Maybe dance," Sasuke answered him yelling loud. He really hoped to get a dance in with Naruto.

"Oh," Naruto smiled and took Sasuke's hand he pulled him to the center of the room where people were crowding and talking, and some were dancing.


	11. High School Party Part 2

_{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence.}_

_Thanks for all the reviews! ^x^_

_(On with the story!)_

Grand Mal

Ch 11: High School Party Part 2

Sasuke watched as Naruto bounced around randomly making a spectacle of himself on the dance floor. He caught a few eyes; either they were looks of ridicule or of desire. Sasuke stayed close to him keeping pace with his frenetic moves.

Sasuke stepped up behind the shorter boy. He couldn't help but slide his hands around that slender waist. Naruto looked up at him confused for a few seconds then he smiled and just went with it. The blonde had to admit that this felt right. "You're a pretty good dancer," Naruto practically yelled over the music. Sasuke swayed their hips relishing in the heat their two bodies created against each other. A small circle formed around them watching. There were a few venomous looking cheerleaders glaring at Naruto. A few football players were smirking as Sasuke's palms moved up and down Naruto's stomach. The two boys were oblivious to the audience they had attracted as they just fell into the rhythm and swayed together.

Lee and Kyuu followed Neji and found a refreshment table laden with all manner of delicious h'orderves. Neji picked up a small silver plate holding tiny cakes he held it out for Lee and Kyuu which each took one. Lee popped it into his mouth and chewed. Kyuu was amused watching the football captain as he watched the shorter brunette. Kyuu absently chewed his own.

"Mmm," Lee smiled missing the small bit of frosting on the corner of his mouth, "That was very good. Thank you Neji." Neji's lips parted into a gentle smile as he dabbed at the small bit of food on Lee's face. Lee blushed and turned his head, "What are these?"

"Petifores," Neji answered, "They are nice but I like more savory foods. I thought you might like sweets." Lee blushed harder and missed Kyuu taking his exit. Neji did not and silently thanked the older male for leaving. Neji had yet to pinpoint what interested him about this boy in green. _'His lips,'_ Neji remarked in his head, _'They look so soft. So pink and innocent. His eyes are so lively.'_ Neji picked up another treat and offered it to Lee who tried to take it, but he pulled back and raised the cracker with a brown mousse in top. Lee got the drift but he blushed anyway. Neji gently pushed the cracker of pâté into the boys mouth. His thumb brushed across Lees bottom lip. His lip was as soft as it looked. Neji felt a shiver go down his spine. Those lips were nicer than any that belonged to any male he had dated before or any female for that matter. Neji didn't stop there he moved his palm across the fleshy cheek that was stained a pretty rose color. Lee had yet to shed his baby fat giving him a boyish appearance. Neji found the longer he looked the lovelier Lee appeared to him. He had thick eye brows which were less then attractive, and drew attention away from his charming features, but Neji liked him that way for some odd reason.

"You have lovely bone structure," Neji remarked as he pulled his hand away.

Lee backed away, "I…um…where did Kyuubi go?" Lee looked around in a panic, "I must rejoin my friends. I am sorry." Lee brushed past Neji hurriedly. He was not as oblivious as Naruto and the rest of the school thought he was. He was just really good at tuning it out. There was no way he was going to get hurt like that…again…

…_Poor Lee had thought he was in love. He was so ashamed of what happened he didn't tell anybody, but a secret admirer began leaving notes in his locker early in his ninth year. They were sweet and promised love and companionship. The last letter he got told him to meet his secret admirer on the roof after school one sunny spring afternoon. He hurried off following the letter's instructions he didn't tell anyone. Oh what a fool he had been. He got up to the roof and found no secret admirer. The roof seemed empty until the click of the door shutting caught his attention. He turned around to see four snickering seniors standing in a row, "So the freak actually came. I can't believe it's so stupid!" A tall boy with rust colored hair and piercings almost doubled over with sadistic laughter._

"_What are we going to do with him then?" Another even taller boy with blue hair and sharp looking teeth asked as he looked to their assumed leader._

"_Let's fuck him up good," A boy with slicked back silver hair and soulless eyes grinned menacingly at Lee. The fourth whose face was covered only nodded._

"_I was thinking we just fuck him. He has an ugly face, but that body looks tight," Again the rust colored one spoke. His eyes glinted in the sun and the four moved in on him. Lee didn't back down though. Lee was trained in martial arts since he was adopted by Guy, and that was practically since he knew how to walk. He took a defensive stance and let his enemies come to him. Lee fought hard and in the end barely managed to get away with his virginity intact. He ran home and straight to his room to shed his torn and dirty clothes. He felt so dirty knowing what they might have done to him; and he made certain not to be alone at school after that…._

Thank god for Naruto whom he could count on to be there for him…even if the blond nor any other soul know what almost happened to him a little over a year previous.

Neji sighed. "You come on a little strong don't you?" Kyuu was standing behind him smirking.

Neji turned to glare, "What's it to you."

"That boy happens to be my little brother's best friend. I cannot help but feel a little protective of him…even if he annoys the crap out of me sometimes," Kyuu crossed his arms, "Are you planning to hurt the little guy?" Kyuu gave a look that said, 'if you're lying I'll know…and if you are you'll be in a world of hurt.'

Neji seemed unphased, "I certainly do not intend to harm him."

"I meant his feelings, asshole," Kyuu growled, "Don't you dare break that boy's heart. He doesn't deserve it. Especially for some rich prick's sadistic pleasure."

Neji was angry at this man who dared to come into his home and tell him what he could and couldn't do, not that he did want to hurt Lee. He really was genuinely interested in the boy. Neji frowned coldly, "Not that it is any of your business, Kyuubi Uzumaki, but I happen to find the boy very interesting, and I do not wish to cause him pain in any form." He didn't wait for Kyuu to reply but simply turned and walked off in the direction that Lee had run.

Naruto was starting to feel winded as the evening wore on, "I'm ready for a break." He looked up at his dance partner smiling, "Let's go find the refreshment table." Sasuke nodded. The floor parted for the two dancers as everybody seemed to want to watch their every move.

Naruto found his brother sitting in one of the many chairs that lined the walls. Naruto waved and smiled as he ran to his brother. Sasuke sighed as he moved to grab a couple of plates and began piling them up for him and his 'date.' Sasuke was feeling more confident abut his standing with Naruto. He just fit so perfectly in Sasuke's arms it had to be fate. He walked over to where Naruto was regaling his brother about all the fun things they had done since they had gotten here.

Sasuke blushed as he handed a plate of canapés, fruits, and other assorted treats. Naruto's eyes lit up seeing that there were little cakes and most of the fruit on his plate were pitted cherries, "Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto took a cherry and bit into it. The juices trickled down his chin, "Mmmm, That is so good." Sasuke had to fight the urge to lick his chops at the sight. He stuffed a cracker with what he assumed to be caviar into his mouth. It was salty and oily but he found it to be a pleasant taste.

"This place has some ritzy food," Kyuu commented off handedly. Naruto nodded.

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke up, "Would you like to try some caviar?"

"Umm, isn't that fish eggs?" Naruto asked Sasuke nodded and held it out for him to try, "Um I guess I could." Naruto took the cracker and carefully placed it in his mouth. He made a face but continued to chew and finally swallowed, "It tastes ok but it felt weird in my mouth. Salty."

Sasuke offered an apologetic smile, "I suppose it is an acquired taste. Sorry."

"No, no problems! I may learn to like it," Naruto smiled. Sasuke nearly smacked himself thinking of all the other things he could get the boy to taste. Sasuke felt heat pool in his stomach. Sasuke excused himself to the restroom to splash cold water on his face.

Lee spent a good part of the evening looking for Naruto and Kyuu. That is when he was not avoiding his host. Neji seemed to have eyes in the back of his head because he popped up everywhere that Lee tried to hide. Lee moved away from the crowd and soon found himself wandering the vast and lonely halls of the Hyuuga mansion. He heard someone's footsteps ring down the hallway. He quickly ducked into the closest room. If he had to guess he would have said it was a guest bedroom.

"Lee, I apologize for being so…forward with you. Please understand I don't intend to do anything you are uncomfortable with." Neji stepped into the room. Lee jumped in surprise. Neji sighed in frustration, "Can we just talk?" He stepped toward the boy. Lee took a step back his legs hit the bed. He was trapped. Lee looked up at the boy. Neji say concern and mistrust mingling in those dark eyes. Lee finally nodded but made it clear that he wanted Neji to keep his distance, "Please just stay there."

Neji did not move, "I really just wanted to get to know you."

"Getting to know me does not involve touching my face," Lee crossed his arms nervously.

"Again I apologize," Neji stuffed his hands into his pockets, "It was uncalled for…Just please come back to the party with me." Lee gave a curt nod. Neji turned to leave the room and Lee followed him back to the party.

Sasuke came back and sat next to Naruto. Naruto smiled and offered Sasuke a cherry. He smiled and accepted it. He was a bit surprised as Naruto placed the ripe red fruit against his lips. Sasuke took the fruit in and brushed his lips against the smaller boy's delicate fingers. He chewed up the fruit and never before did something sweet taste so good on his palate. Sasuke wondered if the boy tasted sweet. He was willing to bet he did, and he hoped to find out someday soon if he was right or not.


	12. High School Party Part 3

_{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence.}_

_Thanks for all the reviews! ^x^_

_(On with the story!)_

Grand Mal

Ch 12: High School Party Part 3

Sasuke and Naruto went back to the dance floor after refueling. Sasuke noticed little signals Naruto was sending. Things like Naruto brushing up against him; this happened more then once. He knew it was accidental but he thought maybe the boy was doing it subconsciously. Naruto smiled up at the taller boy. He shouted over the music, "This has been awesome Sasuke!" He took the raven's hand and pulled him further into the crowd closer to the music. Sasuke saw Kiba was dancing with Hinata. He smirked. Kiba was so getting his butt kicked by Neji on Monday.

Neji lead Lee away from the music to a parlor where there were a few people was chatting a football player was making out with one of the many cheerleaders. It actually looked more like the guy was trying to eat her face. Neji scowled, but he lead lee to a corner where there was a small love seat facing a fireplace. It was still in earshot of the make out session but far enough away to block it out.

"Lee, Sasuke tells me that you are on the track team," Neji spoke in his soft baritone that seemed to melt his would bee conquests to puddles of goop. He often smirked to himself how easily he could get into anyone's pants if he really wanted to; not that he had wanted that many. Lee nodded curtly. Neji frowned internally. Lee was to guarded perhaps. Neji touched his shoulder earning a freezing glare from the smaller boy. He retracted his arm. "I would very much like to watch your next track meet." Lee let a small smile escape before sobering up.

"We have an intra-school track and field day coming up anybody could enter," Lee informed him, "If you would like to sign up just ask Ms. Kurenai." Neji nodded it would bee a good chance to get closer to this strange boy, and perhaps also to impress him.

"That sounds like a good challenge," Neji slipped into a sexy smirk. He leaned forward oh so tempted to rest his hand on Lee's thigh. He held himself in check, "Lee, please tell me about yourself."

The short raven haired boy blushed, "Oh, I am not very interesting. Outside of track and Hanging out with my good friend Naruto I do not do much else.

"That can't be true. I find you very interesting. There isn't anything else you like to do?"

"I like to play DDR at the arcade on occasion…and I study Martial arts with My father and sensei," Lee's blush deepened when Neji's smile softened.

"I study taijutsu and kendo," Neji, "I prefer hand to hand combat but I am fairly accomplished in both."

"We should spar sometime," Lee became excited forgetting that he had been trying to avoid being touched by the larger boy. Neji nodded all to innocently, but the though of rotationally pinning the boy beneath him was very exciting.

"Let us do that some time. We have a small dojo behind the pool house. Uncle and I spar there some times," Neji spoke so casually but he saw the sparkle in Lee's eyes. He smirked, " I could show it to you now…If you would like," Neji leaned closed. Lee lost his excitement and recovered his frame of mind, "I am sorry but I do not think that would be wise. I really should be getting back to my friends." Lee slipped away from him quickly. The boy's stomach was tied in knots. If only he knew that Neji truly was interested in him and not playing some elaborate joke he would have been ecstatic, but he was not so nervous he felt ill.

Lee found himself a seat near the refreshments not far from Kyuubi. He had a headache and was beyond ready to leave. Kyuu came over to him and sat down, "Lee are you all right?" Lee looked up at him feeling a little dazed. Kyuu growled quietly, "That creep with the white eyes didn't try anything funny? Did he?" Lee shook his head, "No Kyuubi. I just have a headache." The redhead nodded, "Lets find Naruto and leave then."

Lee's head shot up. He winced at the pain that shot behind his eyes, but he still protested, "No! I do not want to ruin the evening for Naruto! He is having fun, and I do not want to make him leave early."

"He would not want to stay knowing you are miserable, besides it's ten-thirty already," Kyuu looked at Sasuke's watch that he still held hostage.

"Maybe Naruto could stay for the rest of the party," Lee said sounding hopeful for his friend. Kyuu frowned. "No, if Sasuke wants to drive him back that's fine, but we are leaving now," He left no room for argument, "Now you stay here. I'll find them. The went back to the dance floor.

A black Mercedes drove past the Hyuuga Estate. The dark haired boy sneered as he parked in the thicket not far into the woods that hid the mansion from the outside world. He would wait. He knew his patience would be rewarded. He cut the headlights but left the engine running. "I know you're there my cute little blond, we just need to take care of that bastard. Sasuke! You will pay for horning in on my conquest." He spoke to them as if they were in the car with him. His only response was the quiet singing of crickets.

Naruto and Sasuke were swaying slowly as a slow song played. Naruto looked up at Sasuke shyly. In his head a voice was screaming for him to stop but his body moved on it's own. It was a chased kiss just a dry brushing of the lips. But it sent shock waves down to his toes. Sasuke didn't move in response. If Naruto felt a jolt, Sasuke felt that he had been struck by lightening. He moved his hands to his lips and Looked at the blond through shocked eyes. Naruto backed off, "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to." He started to back away but Sasuke came off his high and grabbed the blond. He pressed their lips together he didn't care. Kyuubi could keep the damnedable watch and have a hundred more ust like it if he wanted. People were shouting and whooping, including his best friend. Kiba pumped his fist in the air, "Wooo! Go get him Sasuke! Go for it dude!"

Naruto's arms fell to his sides. He let Sasuke ravage his mouth. He felt a tingling sensation in his gut. He pulled away, "Take it back."

Naruto looked confused, "Take what back?"

"You meant it. You don't regret kissing me do you?" Sasuke looked a little too desperate. Naruto shook his head and was kissed once more. That is until he was cuffed by the back of his shirt and hauled away from Naruto. The crowd of on lookers all stepped back in unison. The watched with bated breath expecting the Raven to be pulverized by the legendary Kyuubi.

"Naruto," Kyuubi looked to him seriously, "We're going."

Naruto sputtered and balled his hands into fists, "But why?"

"Lee is sick," Kyuubi answered with the logical and sane reason rather then the true reason. That reason being he was liable to kill the young Uchiha right there and then if they did not leave.

"Oh," Naruto frowned deeply but he relaxed his body, "We should go then. Kyuu please put Sasuke down. He didn't do anything to me."

"Bull," The tall read head spat out, "he was kissing you!"

Naruto growled, "Well I kissed him first!"

The older Uzumaki dropped the Uchiha, "Naruto?"

"I…I like him Kyuubi," Naruto blushed. He looked around at the audience feeling his nerves fraying and his hand began to twitch, "We should go now. K-Kyuubi, I need to go…" Naruto walked out past Sasuke and toward Lee who he saw was sitting alone by the snack table.

Sasuke pushed through the crowd to Naruto. Kyuubi put a hand up as if to stop him then let it fall. His baby brother was growing up and he needed to take a note out of his own book and let the boy decide for himself. He watched as Sasuke walked over to Naruto and rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. Sasuke whispered in his ear and Naruto smiled gently up at the boy. Sasuke would be good to Naruto. He hoped.

"Sasuke I'm going to ride back with Kyuubi and Lee since he's not feeling well," Sasuke nodded he didn't like it but Naruto was a kind friend. Sasuke smiled at the boy as he applied a wet cloth to his friend's forehead.

"Ok, but maybe you and I could do something tomorrow?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

Naruto smirked, "I'll have to ask Kyuu first." Sasuke frowned, but Naruto snickered at him, "Relax, call me tomorrow and maybe we can do something."

Sasuke nodded, "Ok, but wait for me I'll go tell Neji we are leaving and then I'll walk you out." Naruto nodded. Kyuubi sidled up to the three and sat next to Lee. Lee looked like he had seen better days. Kyuubi felt his head and despite the wet towel he was warm, "I think we will take you home to Guy's." Lee frowned, "I am sorry I ruined everybody's evening."

"You didn't ruin anything, and besides it isn't your fault you got sick," Naruto assured him.

Sasuke Returned Neji was following him closely behind. He looked concerned, "Is there anything I can do for you Lee?"

Lee shook his head. Kyuubi intervened, "We will be taking him home. Sorry to put a damper on you're party." Neji scowled at him but answered him politely, "Not at all. I do hope to see you again Lee, and your friends."

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee and Kyuubi left Neji stayed at the party despite wanting to make certain that the interesting little raven was going to be fine.

Sasuke watched as the trio piled into the Convertible. Lee took the back seat lying down. Sasuke got into his dark blue car and followed them out. They were a few meters ahead of him as he was driving slowly. He was stuck in that moment when the blond kissed him. It was so sweet and innocent but it made his loins ache. Naruto was so pure and beautiful. How could anyone be so innocent. He lost them in the wooded lane when they entered the wooded lane. It was very dark in the thick forest. He didn't see the black vehicle that was barreling toward him as he entered the middle of the woods. The crunch of metal and glass was sickening, almost as sickening as the sound of his radius and ulna snapping as his forearm was bent in a way that is was never meant to. His head was pounding the only thing he could hear was the sound of blood rushing through his ears.

Sai lay in wait for his intended target. He watched as a red car passed he disregarded it. About five minutes later the Midnight blue car he had been waiting on appeared. Sai put his car into drive and floored the gas petal. He rammed into the blue car setting off his air bags. The blue car buckled inward. Sai backed up the two vehicles separated with a metallic groan. He hoped that the blond was not harmed but that could not be helped. He would take the boy to get medical treatment if need be. He got out of his car and stalked around to the passenger side. There was no cute blond. Sai grumbled at his ill luck. He marched to the driver side and regarded the other raven with a disgusted look. Sasuke was covered with blood his arm was hanging at an odd angle and he had chunks of glass in his hair. The other raven stirred and opened unfocused eyes to see his near copy standing before him looking like he just stepped in a dog's leavings. Sai snarled and reared back. The last conscious though Sasuke had before he blacked out, _'You bastard! Naruto could have been with me!'_ Sai's pale fist collided with Sasuke's already injured face making a cracking sound. He wiped Sasuke's blood off on Sasuke's torn shirt. He got into his car and drove away.


	13. The Aftermath

_{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language (lots of use of the F word this chapter) and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence.}_

_^x^_

Grand Mal

Ch 13: The Aftermath

Lee was startled awake when Kyuubi pulled into the driveway at his house. He sat up slowly. Naruto came to the back to help him out, "You feelin' any better?" Lee smiled and shook his head, but then he frowned and closed his hand over his mouth. He ran to the azalea bushes that lined the driveway and emptied his stomach. A light came on inside the house lighting up the big picture window in the front and then the porch light came on.

"What's going on here?" Might Guy stepped out in a fluffy green bathrobe. He saw his son puking into the flowers, "Lee are you ok?" Lee gave a thumbs up without breaking from his regurgitation. Guy stepped closer to his son tears forming in his eyes, "My son you most certainly do not look ok." Kyuubi stepped in to prevent the large man from trying to pull his son into one of his famous bone crushing hugs, "He seems to have come down with a virus sir."

Guy nodded they let the boy finish emptying his stomach when he was done Guy scooped his son up and carried him inside. He invited Naruto and Kyuubi in. The redhead was reluctant, but Naruto walked in behind Guy.

"I am sorry I ruined the evening," Lee said weekly as he lay on his bed his bright green comforter tucked snugly around him. He shivered visibly. Naruto put the back of his hand on the sick boy's forehead. He hissed and pulled back before looking into Lee's eyes.

"Lee don't be ridiculous, you didn't ruin anything. I-I was getting bored anyway," Naruto blushed at his small white lie and looked toward the door, "Kyuu could you get a wash cloth from the bathroom. Wet it down, then get a glass of ice for Lee ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Dr. Uzumaki," Kyuubi chirped in a falsetto and pranced out into the hallway.

Guy had run to the all night drugstore to pick up some flu medicine, ginger ale, and saltines for his son. Guy was grateful that Lee's 'youthful' friends would stay with him until he got back. Naruto fussed over his sick friend and Kyuubi kept the two of them entertained with his goofball antics.

Naruto got up from his seat next to his friend and went to the bathroom to look for a thermometer. He found it, of course, in the medicine cabinent along with some painkillers that promised to reduce a fever. He plopped down next to Lee and said, "Open up!"

"Lee quirked one of his shaggy brows and opened his mouth wide. Naruto crammed the digital thermometer into Lee's mouth which caused him to go into a coughing fit and spit the device out onto the floor.

"I got it!" Naruto dove for it and them wiped it off on his shirt. He ignored Lee's disgusted face as he crammed the thing in again. Le coughed a bit then settled down, "Keep that in your mouth! I'll be right back!" Naruto screeched then jumped up. Lee's head was starting to hurt severely. He loved Naruto and everything, like a brother, but his hyper-ness was bordering on excruciating for Lee.

Naruto bounced back into the room with a paper cup from the bathroom; Lee assumed it contained water; and two pills in his other hand. He smiled and set them down on the night stand just as the thermometer beeped to signal it was done. Naruto took it and looked at the tiny screen it showed 102.4. Naruto shook it, not really knowing why. His mom always did that with theirs, but she used an old fashioned mercury thermometer. He took it to the bathroom and rinsed it off before placing it back in the medicine cabinet. Lee grabbed for the painkillers and the water and downed them. He smiled as Kyuu walked in with the cup of crushed ice from the kitchen. Kyuu set it where Lee could reach it easily. Guy made it home a few minutes later and Kyuubi dragged Nurse Naruto out before Lee decided to kill him.

The party was coming to a close most of the guests were leaving. A Yellow Volkswagen Beetle pulled down the road. Sakura, Ino and a few other girls. Were the head of the line of cars it was pitch black and even blacker inside the sheltered lane. She nearly hit it but luckily her reflexes were fast. She slammed on her brakes and put her car into park on instinct. She got out without even closing her door. She walked around it as she heard three car doors slam shut. She tentatively moved around the car. She recognized the car. She saw what sat in the driver's seat and let out a blood curdling scream.

"Sakura! What is it?" Ino ran to her side. She saw and the blood drained from her face. She nearly fainted but the others made it in time to support her. Sasuke had been there for a long time. He looked dead with dry blood crusting his normally silky locks He sat in a pool of it also he had been there for nearly two hours. His left arm was hanging limp and a bit of pinkish white bone was protruding about midway up his forearm. His arm was bathed in blood and his face was marred with black bruises. One of the girls fainted. The others went to fan her as Ino and Sakura stared on a bit longer. The hottest guy in school was dead. How could this have happened. There were a few kids sneaking drinks, but most were sober because Neji was a stickler. His team would not drink, and NO ONE would get drunk in his Uncle's home if they valued their social status. Sakura had seen Sasuke most of the night he has spent dancing with that cute little blond. She admittedly was jealous and hurt, but now she just felt horrible. Suddenly a soft and low groan escaped Sasuke's battered lips. Sakura was shocked into action. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. She explained how to get to their location and how severe his injuries seemed. She clapped her phone shut with tears in her eyes, "Ino I've called an ambulance. They are on their way."

Ino stumbled on her feet and looked at the pink haired girl, "Oh…um…ok. Listen maybe you should let Neji know. We're sort of blocking the road." As if to point that out a horn was honked and angry shouts were heard. A beat up little ford compact car pulled up behind them and honked, "What the hell is going on here ladies?" It was Kiba. He poked his head out of the car to yell some more but then he saw the wreckage. In his rush to get out of his car he forgot to put on the break it lurched forward before he could stop it, it tapped Sakura's car, but she was beyond caring. Kiba backed up a bit and then attempted, successfully, to exit his sister's old beater. He ran to the car, "Shit! This is…_Sasuke's_," he hissed out the injured boy's name as he had just seen the true damage of the wreck. His stomach heaved but he held his h'orderves down. "Shit, shit, SHIT! Somebody call an ambulance! Damn! Sasuke! Sas!" Kiba panicked and lunged for the car.

"Stop! Kiba don't move him!" Sakura commanded. He stopped in his tracks. She continued, "You don't know what his like in there. If you move him right now he may die." Yes Sakura knew a bit about this kind of thing since she dreamed of one day becoming a doctor. She was an ambitious girl and was already reading anything she could get her hands on about medicine.

Kiba's arms dropped to his sides and he slumped to the ground. He was crying and didn't hide it one iota, "Shit! Sasuke! Damn. FUCK! This is fucked up. Who? Who did this to him, man?" he screamed and looked to Sakura for answers. She approached him tentatively, half terrified that he would lash out at her, "Shh," She put her hand on his back and rubbed it, "I called for an ambulance. He's gonna be fine we just need to wait. Okay?" She hugged the football player reassuringly. He nodded wiping the snot from his nose with his sleeve. Sakura stood up.

"Neji said he would be here as quick as he could," Ino said as she closed her cell. Sakura nodded thankfully. Soon a crowd was gathered staring in awe at the great Sasuke Uchiha sitting lifelessly in a pool of his own blood. The sirens almost didn't register to the stunned group until the ambulance and fire truck came into view. The group cleared out of the way so the two EMT, and two Fire men could make their way up to Sasuke's mangled door. The firemen began to work on the door with the jaws of life. The crowd of stunned teenagers stood quietly as the door was cut away and Sasuke's shredded and mangled leg was reveiled. They gingerly transferred Sasuke to the waiting gurney. He was wheeled away. One of the fire fighters turned, "One of you and only one may go with him.

"Me," Kiba stood up shakily, "Dude's my best friend."

"What about your car?" Ino asked.

"I will drive it to the hospital if you'll bring me home after this," Neji spoke up. Kiba gave a sad smirk. He tossed the keys to the stoic brunette knowing Neji would catch them, "Take care of it, anything happens to Hannah's 'baby' and she'll skin me alive."

Neji nodded and turned to the beat-up metal death trap looking car. It was grey having only primer on it, but Neji knew that Kiba knew his cars and kept his sister's pride and joy in good running condition. He waited for the ambulance to take away two of his friends. He had few true friends and so those were precious to him. He hated to think of losing one. He started his engine and pulled around Sakura's car, and Sasuke's mangled wreck of a car. He knew where the ambulance was headed. There was only one public hospital in the entire city, but is was huge and had the best health record in the state. Neji pulled out of sight knowing his cousin could oversee the party with the help of the Hyuuga family security guards. Most had left and the only guest he worried about in concern with his shy, pretty, little cousin was riding in the ambulance along with Sasuke.

...

The last twenty-four hours were a bit of a blur for Tsunade. She remembered meeting with the insufferable prick of a lawyer. She remembered his corny joked and leering at her ample chest. She remembered drinking like a fish and vaguely remembered allowing the lawyer to take her home. After at about four this morning, then letting the man fuck her brains out. She woke up to find herself still in her queen size bed with a well muscled arm draped over her midsection. Her foggy mind began to clear. After being made love to for seven hours straight she passed out. Apparently so did her lawyer 'friend' Jiraiya. The man had a big goofy grin planted on his face as she felt him pulling at her midsection in his sleep. His hand snaked up her taught stomach to latch onto one of her naked breasts and give a hearty squeeze as he giggle giddily in his sleep. God but she was in for it not to mention that her head was now pounding. Tsunade was a heavy drinker, but she just beat her own record. She NEVER did this sort of thing. **NEVER!**

She tried to pull away but his arms lost their loose grip tightening as he nuzzled her slender neck and rubbed his straining erection against her thigh. "Oh, god!" Tsunade rolled her eyed as she felt him bucking midst wet dream, "I better end this before he cums all over me again." Tsunade turned onto her side facing him and reared her arm back. She clocked him with enough force to knock him out of bed. Unfortunately for her Jiraiya was not about to give up his prize so easily and dragged her down with him. He landed with an oof as she fell on top of him. Neither of the two was particularly light and he cracked his eyes open to see a beautiful buxom blond straddling him "Tsunade you animal!" He smirked, "You just can't get enough can you." he jutted his hips forward and so help her she shuddered and keened at the feeling of the intrusion, but her senses returned to her quickly. She punched him a second time, "Get the hell out of my house!"

"I'm afraid I can't," he sang out gleefully, ignoring the throbbing in his cheek and left eye (that's going to bruise surely).

"Why the hell not!" She stood on her knees straddling him.

"Well if you hadn't noticed we're in a very compromising position…not that I'm complaining mind you, but you are the one straddling me right now so I can't move until you get up my beautiful Tsunade." His words dripped from his mouth lustfully.

...

Naruto felt something was very wrong when Sasuke never called Sunday morning. He gave up waiting at five or sow and slumped onto his bed. He didn't want to feel betrayed. He k new Sasuke probably just forgot or something, but some how the idea of Sasuke forgetting him crushed his insides. He sighed as he buried his head into his pillow. He would not cry he wasn't some damned girl for goodness sakes!

Kiba and Neji were still waiting. Sasuke went into emergency surgery at three in the morning and he was still not out there was no word. Itachi had shown up around 2 am and insisted that the boys go home, but they were both adamant that they b e allowed to stay. At noon a doctor came out to talk with Itachi. Since their parents were deceased he was considered Sasuke's legal guardian since he turned eighteen.

"How is he doctor," The older version of Sasuke stood his emotionless mask did not falter on bit unless you were to look into his eyes and see the fear, sadness, and rage in them. Their parents had died in a car accident, Itachi was riding with them at the tender age of Thirteen. This was far to similar a situation for his liking. They were coming to pick Sasuke up from summer camp when a truck ran a stop sign and smashed into the front end of the vehicle on the driver's side. His father's neck was broken he died immediately. His mother bled to death because the other driver fled the scene and they were not discovered for several hours. Itachi got two scars across his cheek bones. He was knocked unconscious and when he awoke he was in the hospital with his baby brother sitting at his side crying and his Uncle Madara and his cousin Tobi standing against the wall. Tobi was also sobbing, Madara was standing apart from the two crying boys as if it were some sort of horrible contagious disease. Itachi was very lucky to have survived the accident with his sight. He had to have glass removed from both eyes and now has to wear reading glasses and sometimes he gets terrible headaches. Madara took them in because of family duty and mostly keeps out of their lives unless it involves the Honor of the Uchiha family name.

Tachi's fists clenched and only Neji's briliant eyes caught it but he knew enough not to point it out to anybody.

"He is finally out of surgery," The doctor started, "It was touch and go for a while, but he had had a blood transfusion and his bones have all been set. His arm was broken in three places rather then two. I understand he plays football." Itachi nodded, "I'm sorry but he will not be able to any longer, I am sure you understand. If he were to break his arm again the possibility that it could be fixed correctly would me muck less." He knew his brother was not going to be happy about that.

"There was also a hairline fracture in his femur. That one should heal fairy well, but we have him in a leg brace. He can use his leg, but he must stay off of it as much as possible." Itachi nodded.

"There was some internal bruising and two cracked ribs. He lost a lot of blood, but fortunately there was no internal bleeding. He seemed to have been left there for a great deal of time. All of his wounds have been closed up. I want to keep him here for at least a week."

"May I see him?" Itachi asked again his fists clenched until his already pale knuckles turned white.

"Well, he is in recovery, but not yet awake. If you are certain his injurys will not cause you distress…"

Itachi gave the doctor a look that stopped him cold. The man's color drained as he nodded, "I'll take you to him," He managed to choke out. Kiba and Neji tried to follow but they were stopped.

"I'm sorry but relatives only."

"Fuck no!" Kiba looked ready to hit the man, but Neji quickly restrained him. "Calm down Kiba. Let's go home, you can crash in one of our guest rooms since your mother already knows where we are I am sure she will understand if you are gone for another day." Neji was surprisingly gentle with his friend as he noticed the mist forming in the brusque brunette's eyes. He smirked, "I am certain Hinata would be glad to see you again." Kiba perked up just a bit, "D-does that mean you approve…I mean of us?"

"If you ever think of hurting her I will rip your spine out and beat you with it," Neji stated.

Kiba snorted, "Like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me Inuzuka," Neji shoved the other boy gently toward the exit of the ER.


	14. Monday

_{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language (lots of use of the F word this chapter) and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence.}_

Grand Mal

Ch 14: Monday

A persistent buzzing woke Naruto. His hand shot our from under his quilt that was predominantly orange patchwork. He hit the snooze and rolled over in a disgruntled manner letting himself dose again. Nine minutes later the buzzing started up again. The boy growled and hit his alarm a little harder then he meant to sending it crashing to the ground, and failing to turn the blasted piece of electronics off. He slid his legs out of the bed and picked the device up turning it off and setting it clumsily on his night stand. Naruto had to ride the bus today because Kyuu had to get back to school, and Lee had been sick so he probably won't be at school.

Honestly Naruto was dreading school the ordeal of being laughed at had his hand trembling. Naruto crossed his room to the hallway. Once he was in the bathroom he got a cup of water and took his medication. He brushed his teeth and set the shower as hot as possible. He stepped in thinking about the events of the weekend. "Sasuke," Naruto sniffed. In the light of a new morning Naruto's actions seemed foolish. He trusted the brunette, he liked Sasuke, he **really** liked him. Naruto had never felt the kind of connection he had with the tall raven haired boy. Was it all a lie? "I don't want it to be, but I guess I'll find at school." Naruto let the tears run down his cheeks while he could hide them amongst the spray of the shower. He cut the tap reluctantly. He could just stay under the scalding hot water for ages, but he had a bus to catch. Naruto reached out of the shower to the hook where his towel hung. He scrubbed his bright pink skin, and then wrapped the fluffy white towel about himself. He pawed at his tears and not once did he notice the pair of eyes watching him with lust.

Kiba ended up staying the rest of the weekend at the Hyuuga estate. Monday morning came and Neji was reluctant to allow Kiba to drive his sweet cousin to school, but he had already given the boy his blessing as far as his relationship with her. Now was not the time to recant. Hinata seemed ecstatic and even more so to know that her cousin and most influential male role model approved of her choice in men. Kiba for his part had been quite subdued the entire day Sunday. He didn't talk about Sasuke's accident or Sasuke himself. Neji didn't bring it up knowing that his friend was truly upset. Hinata was there to comfort him and he allowed her that. Neji rode to school in the family town car preferring to be chauffeured rather then drive himself.

Itachi's impassive face gave away none of his inner turmoil. His little brother was still unconscious. It worried him greatly. The doctor had said he had escaped any injuries to his spine, but he had a fracture to his left cheek bone and slight swelling in his cranium. Concussions can lead to coma if they are not handled properly. He knew this from dealing with their cousin Tobi. His time in the hospital lead him to reflect on his remaining family. Tobi was sweet to a fault but he managed to hit his head and severely injure himself more then once a month. Itachi shook his head and smiled faintly at the though of his innocent cousin. Innocent and Uchiha should not be used in the same sentence, unless it is in a courtroom setting of course. How could a cold blooded bastard have spawned something so cute and innocent was beyond him. Not that Madara Uchiha would publicly admit to siring a child with mental disabilities. Itcahi was fairly certain that were it not for himself and Sasuke the boy would have been institutionalized years ago for simply not being sufficient in his father's eyes. It did not matter that the boy nearly died in child birth and was strangled by his own umbilical cord. The boy had no say in receiving permanent damage to his brain that left him as an eternal child. The woman who had carried him was dismissed as damaged goods once the man realized that her ability to carry another child was destroyed that very same day. She was sent away and was she allowed to see her son? Never. Itachi didn't know if she even cared, but Madara didn't wish her to see the child so she was denied access. Itachi hated their uncle. Despite allowing them a place to live he was utterly cold toward them. Itachi was thoroughly indignant over Madara's response to Sasuke's ordeal.

'Oh, how did that useless boy embarrass us?' Those were the man's only words. Sure he was paying for Sasuke's medical bills, the man could afford it. When he turned twenty-one he would have access to a fortune of his own and he and Sasuke were getting the hell out of that man's cold grasp. If they could take Tobi with them then they would. He was certain Sasuke would not mind and they only had another year to wait for their freedom. Itachi clenched his fists as he mapped out their future. He would go back to school. Itachi had put college on hold because he worried for his brother too much. He saw Madara had designs on the boy for reasons that escaped him, not that Itachi believed he planned to do anything physically immoral with Sasuke, but the man had no heir. There was Obito, he carried the Uchiha name, but was not as close to Madra in blood, and certainly not dignified enough for the cold man's taste.

Itachi hated the idea of the man corrupting his little brother. Sasuke was still impressionable. Strong willed as he may be he still is looking for approval and the love of a parent. Sasuke had turned to him for that rather then Madara and Itachi was eternally grateful for it. His thoughts were interrupted when a pained moan escaped his brother's lips. Itachi was at his brother's side instantly.

"Sasuke, Sasuke can you hear me?" Itachi spoke in a whispered voice hoping not to upset or pain his brother.

"Tachi?" Came the slurred response.

"Yes little brother," Itachi's voice trembled despite his uncaring mask he was so very relieved, "I am glad you are awake." The Uchiha image be damned his baby brother was awake.

"Tachi," Sasuke tried to move, "Need to warn…Naruto."

"Huh?" Itachi was confused, "This Naruto is a friend of yours?"

Sasuke tried to nod instantly regretting the motion, "Yes…Sai…he's after Naruto." Now Itachi didn't know this Naruto but Sai he had met and disliked from the moment he laid eyes on the teen. He looked like Sasuke with a similar cold glare, but he recognized the devious nature that lay beneath the surface. He knew instantly that Sai was at fault for his brother's condition, and apparently this Naruto was the catalyst.

Sai climbed down from the tree in Naruto's back yard gracefully. He would have the blond boy today. He waited for the little cutie to leave his house. He watched from the bushes as the boy walked down his driveway. Sai took a plain brown bottle from his pocket and a hankie. He soaked the cloth while he watched a car pass. As soon as the there were no witnesses he struck. Sai quietly sneaked behind the unsuspecting blond and grabbed the boy covering his mouth with the cloth. Naruto fought off his attacker for a few seconds before he grew lethargic then limp in Sai's arms. Sai scooped the boy up and carried him off toward the back of the house before someone should notice him carrying the unconscious boy and call the police.

Sai propped Naruto up in the passenger seat. Then he climbed into the shiny silver Ford GT. He was going to have his way with Naruto then he could deposit him on the side of the road somewhere to be found by some unsuspecting driver. He started the ignition and sped out of the alleyway behind the Uzumaki house and drove down as side street until the sight of the interstate came into view. He turned off onto the main road and soon onto an entrance ramp. He and his hostage were going to go for a little ride.

Kiba felt worried over the boy he knew from elementary school he was going to stop Naruto before the news got to him otherwise. There had been no word on Sasuke's progress but even now Kiba knew he was not doing good. Kiba waited until the second bell rang. He didn't care that he was late, but Naruto had not shown up and Kiba wondered if he had already heard. He decided he would try to call the boy at home if he could locate his number. He was already late for class so he grabbed his backpack and jogged to class. In the room things were somber and quiet. His teacher looked up Miss Koreani she smiled sadly knowing Kiba was Sasuke's closest friend. She didn't say anything about his tardiness. Seeing that all of her students (minus one of course) were present she stood and addressed the class, "Good Morning everybody. I understand there have been some distressing events with one of our own. Sasuke Uchiha was in a terrible accident this weekend and is at this moment in the hospital being treated. This morning we are going to take a few minutes to discuss our worries and voice our feelings. Kiba sighed inwardly he didn't want to do this not in front of the whole class he had already made a spectacle of himself on Saturday night (or Sunday morning if you prefer). He buried his head and feigned disinterest. He wasn't good at that like that boy Shikamaru that was in some of Sasuke's and his (what he's not as dumb as he looks) classes. One girl raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Haruno?"

"I-I was there that night. I know Sasuke wasn't drinking and he was like the first to leave. It…I think someone did that to him on purpose-" She cut her speech short as the murmurs roamed through class.

"Well I don't know what happened, as you said you were there the night it happened, but lets not jump to conclusions." Sakura was a bit disgruntled. Kiba matched her thoughts on this. Koreani called on raised hands one by one. Most females declared their undying love for the injured boy. One girl had the audacity to say she prayed noting happened to his handsome face. Kiba growled audibly giving up his act of indifference. The morning seemed to drag on at a snail's pace.

Iruka set some busy work for his students as he was too worried to think straight. First that boy was hurt this weekend. Now Naruto was not at school and his parents had not called. When Shizune called their home nobody answered. They were trying to reach one of the two at their work but both were extremely hard to get hold of.

Naruto groaned as his head rolled to the side. He opened a bleary eye. "Finally waking up there blondie?" Naruto turned toward the sound. His eyes were unfocused all he saw was pale skin and dark hair. He closed his eyes against the bright sun. "Well we are almost to our destination so relax." The blurry figure placed his hand on the boy's knee squeezing it suggestively before returning it to the wheel.


	15. On the Road

_{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language (lots of use of the F word this chapter) and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence.}_

_This chapter might be short but it will only cover the events relating directly to Sai, Sasuke, or Naruto._

Grand Mal

Ch 15: On the Road

Sasuke's head was pounding but he insisted that he be allowed to sit up. He had demanded that Itachi call the police that Naruto was in grave danger.

Itachi took him very seriously. His brother never over exaggerated. He pulled out his cell and dialed the Konoha police station. He got directed to a Detective by the name of Genma.

"This is Genma Shiranui," Came the gruff voice.

"Hello Officer-"

"That's Detective,"

"Detective Shiranui. I need to file a police report. My brother was involved in a hit and run accident late Saturday night. We're at Konoha General and he has only now woken up. He insists that his friend was and is the target of the very person who rammed into the side of my brother's car."

"Well We can send an officer when one is free. Unfortunately this is a big city and we only have so many men and women available," The officer droned this speech out as if it were well rehearsed. Itachi groaned. He hated using his family's influence, but the Uchiha's had always been big supporters of the local law enforcement. The Uchiha Memorial Fund alone rebuilt the 23 precinct's offices, and then some.

"Excuse me _Officer_ Shiranui. May I speak to your superior," Itachi smirked when he heard the frustrated sigh on the other end. No doubt the man had just rolled his eyes.

"He's busy," Genma stalled, "May I take a message?"

"Tell him I'm pulling the funding for the new offices overlooking the Hokage monument. The Uchiha Memorial Fund can go elsewhere to better benefit the city." This was utter bullshit. Itachi knew this but hopefully his bluff would get results.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Itachi Uchiha," The young man smirked so it could be heard over the phone, "Just tell your superior that I called. He paused for a second. Genma slammed the phone down on his desk. He waited for a few seconds more.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, how may I help you Mr. Uchiha?" Itachi was surprised that the Chief of Police himself took the call. The man sounded much older and much more patient then his underling had. Itachi calmly explained the situation. The man was smiling politely and Itachi could hear it, but the almost undetectable undercurrent of irritation was heard as well. Itachi knew he had pushed his influence as far as it would go, but it seemed it would be enough because not five minutes after he hung up with the Chief of police a couple of officers came to them.

The realization dawned slowly on Naruto of just what had happened. He was seat belted into a fancy looking car. If he went by the interior alone then he'd have to say the car was worth a fortune. They were no longer on the interstate, but a lonely looking highway. Occasionally they passed a sign, there was a billboard with "Have you seen me?" and a picture of a pretty little girl about the age of eight or nine. Boy did he sympathize with her.

"We're almost there little one," Naruto jumped in his seat. He turned his head his eyes were focused much better and he was not shocked to see Sai. _'The creepy guy from the shower.'_ A police car passed them. Sai seemed to tense up a bit, but it went on it's way as they went on theirs.

"Where are we going?" Naruto was surprised he sounded so calm. He was terrified.

"You'll see," He smiled that false smile that made Naruto want to scream. That was it. This must be a nightmare.

"Just a bad dream," He muttered.

"What was that Naru?" His voice was sickeningly sweet as he reached over and placed his hand on the boy's inner thigh. Naruto squirmed a bit. He really wanted to punch Sai but he was too frightened.

"Don't be nervous. I know you must be scared being your first time, but I promise you will love it once you get used to the feeling."

'_What the hell is this guy talking about course I'm scared. I've been kidnapped by a nutcase,' _Naruto screamed in his head. He didn't notice that they had turned down a gravel road.

There was a knock at the door. The older man grumbled as he grabbed his cane and limped toward the door. His door swung open and there stood two police officers. "May I ask what you gentleman and lady are doing on my front porch?" He asked gruffly. The female officer nodded noting that the man was covered in bandages about his face especially his right eye.

"We are looking for a boy named Sai. He is under your guardianship is he not?" The man nodded, "What has he done?"

"We were hoping to ask him that sir. We have a warrant. He's going to have to come down town and answer some questions." He stepped inside his lavish home, and walked carefully to an intercom near the base of the stairs. He pushed a button, "Sai. There are some police officers that are here to speak to you." There was no response. The man turned back to them, "He may be out the boy comes and goes as he pleases he is seventeen and has a car of his own after all." The man spoke so casually about it the two did not doubt.

"We would like to look around…If you don't mind." The man snorted, "You can wait right there. I'm going to have to call my lawyer before I allow you to inspect my home. He closed to door on the two rudely and went to get his phone.

Shizune finally located Naruto's father. He was the foreman for a large construction company. He was on sight so it had been difficult to get him but he finally returned her call.

Her phone rang and she dove for it, "Konoha High School, Miss Shizune speaking."

"Hello this is Minato Namekaze. Is something wrong with my son? Did he have another seizure?"

"Sir I am afraid Naruto never came to school today. I assume he is not at home either by your questions."

"What?" Came the shocked and worried voice of Minato, "Naruto would never skip. Never."

"That was what had me worried also Mr. Namekaze," Shizune was crestfallen. Naruto was in trouble and she just knew it.

"I-I'm going to go home and check on him. Kushina and I both had early mornings so we left him to catch the bus. We don't normally do this but he insisted he would be fine. We both only left a few minutes before he would normally catch the school bus," The man began to rant in his worry.

"Perhaps we should call an ambulance to go to your home."

"Yes, I-I'll do that," He hung up on her. She only hoped that Naruto was safe where ever he was.

Sai's car slowed as he turned down an unmarked drive. Naruto looked around frightened. The woods were dense the light that filtered through gave the area an eerie bluish green tint. They drove for about another minute before the boy pulled off the road and behind a rustic looking cabin.

"This place belongs to my Guardian, but he never uses it since he had an accident that partially crippled him," Sai explained calmly, "I like it here it's quiet..."

'_You mean creepy,'_ Naruto thought.

"It's out of the way," Sai continued.

'_You mean isolated,'_ Naruto internally vented.

"We can make as much noise as we like," Sai finished.

'_Yeah, and nobody will hear my screams as you chop my body to bits,' _Naruto bemoaned his fate.

The officers were finally allowed in when Danzo's lawyer, Madara Uchiha, showed up. (Small world). He looked over the legal document frowning. The officers waited impatiently. Finally the man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm afraid that the officers must be allowed into your home Danzo." The old man nodded grimly. Madara stopped his client, "Your godson has gotten himself in some deep shit. How many times are you planning on bailing the little bastard out."

"That is none of your concern I pay you for legal advice not parenting advice," Danzo hobbled into his kitchen and fixed himself and his lawyer each a cup of tea. They sat and waited while the officers searched the boy's room.


	16. Hide and Seek

{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language (lots of use of the F word this chapter) and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence.}

I got all my chapters out of sync sorry I am trying to get it right and finally finish this story. This chapter might be short but it will only cover the events relating directly to Sai, Sasuke, or Naruto.

Grand Mal

Ch 16: Hide and Seek

...Sai got out of the fancy sports car, "Don't move, until I come over there. You don't want to make me upset now do you?" Naruto shook his head frantically. He gripped the car door to keep from moving. He watched the taller teen circle the car. His moves were graceful, and calm. The kind of calm with a tension behind it, the calm of a hunter seeking out it's prey. Suddenly a red convertible screeched to a halt mere inches from Sai's body as he was about to open the passenger side door. Naruto was so grateful to see them. Kyuu and Sasuke jumped out of the car. Not bothering to even open the doors.

Kyuubi grabbed Sai fiercely by the arm and pulled him away. "Sasuke protect Naruto!" The red head commanded as his fist collided with the other brunet's face. Sasuke was more then happy to oblige. He opened the passenger door and let it swing open, and then he was at the boy's side, "Are you ok Naruto? He didn't hurt you? If he did..." Naruto didn't give him the chance to finish. He practically leapt into Sasuke's strong embrace. "Oh Sasuke you came! I-I w-was soooo scared!" Naruto sobbed wetting down the boy's skintight shirt. Sasuke cradled him in his arms securely and lead him away from the fight...

...A sudden jolt to his senses brought the boy out of his dream. Reality came crashing in on him. He was alone with a creepy psychotic, probably serial killer, stalker guy. Sai didn't talk he didn't get out before he pulled Naruto roughly over the gearshift banging the boy's hip into the parking break. Sai forced their mouths together. Naruto's eyes widened as Sai's tongue probed between his lips. Naruto most certainly did not want that in his mouth. He clenched his jaw fighting Sai off with all his strength. Sai managed to force

Naruto's mouth open and slipped his slimy tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto was panicking he did the only thing that came to mind. He bit down hard. Sai screamed into his mouth. Sai touched his lip where blood dribbled out. His face grew stern. He pulled back and slapped Naruto across the face with enough force to send his head into the windshield. Naruto was dazed but kept conscious. He felt his body wanting to betray him and go into a seizure. He had to keep calm.

Sai opened his door and dragged a kicking and screaming Naruto out by one arm. He let the boy's body fall roughly to the gravel drive way. He dragged Naruto across the drive ignoring the screams of pain and rage. Naruto's jeans were dirty and becoming torn as tiny sharp rocks dug into his thighs and butt. Sai stopped at the steps that lead into the cabin he felt his pockets for something never releasing his hold on Naruto's arm. Naruto struggled earning a growl and a backhand from Sai. Tears smarted his eyes but he held them back. The brunette looked into Naruto's eyes. Sai's enraged face softened.

Now Naruto was more frightened of this Sai who gently cupped his chin rubbing a thumb under his left eye to clear the forming tears. His right eye was already swelling from the last hit to his face. "I'm sorry Naru." Naruto cringed as that hand continued to molest his face. I understand you are frightened. I was scared my first time too, but you will grow to love it after a while." Sai leaned down and kissed him gently this time. Naruto almost felt the blooming in his chest, almost. For a second he thought this was a dream and he would wake up in Sasuke's arms being gently kissed by...his boyfriend? Was Sasuke his boyfriend?

Naruto remembered Sasuke had not called him yesterday. Had he promised? Naruto thought so. Sai tried to deepen their kiss again he gripped Naruto by the hair and began probing with his tongue. It still tasted metallic from the earlier bite. Naruto felt something blunt jabbing him in the thigh. He looked down expecting to see Sai's penis, but then he noticed the bulge in his pocket. He let Sai continue kissing him. His eyes were closed. Naruto reached into his pocket. He pulled the object out. The metal cylinder glinted in the dim light. Naruto carefully manipulated the cap with one hand trying to unlock the mechanism. He heard a faint click. Sai had not noticed. Naruto waited. He let Sai's disgusting muscle touch all over the inside of his mouth. Finally, when he thought he'd die of suffocation, Sai chose to take a breather. He was panting harshly. Sai opened his eyes to a beautiful sight. Naruto was breathing hard as well. Naruto blushed and turned his head away as if being shy.

Sai smiled that fake smile, "No need to be shy Naruto-" If he planned to say more he didn't get a chance. Naruto tried his best to protect his eyes nose and mouth from the noxious stream of liquid fire. Naruto didn't look back when Sai let go of his arm and head. He ran as Sai gave shrill screams and fell to the ground clutching his face. Naruto took off in the direction of where he thought the highway might be. His hand trembled, but he ran for all he was worth. One thing was sure he was fast.

Kyuubi sighed physics was so boring, he needed a science class for his curriculum. Biology was much more interesting even if the teacher freaked him out a bit. He taught classes at Naruto's school, but he was here every Monday and Wednesday morning. His class was only offered in that one time slot, and Kyuu's girlfriend insisted he take this class so they could be together, yet where was she? She had not shown up this morning.

There suddenly came a knocking at the door. The professor glared at the door. It swung open and one of the secretaries from the Dean's office nodded and spoke apologetically to the professor. He nodded understandingly suddenly seeming less angry. "Kyuubi Uzumaki," his name was called . Kyuu stood. He went to the front of the class room, "Your father called. There is an emergency at home. You will be excused from your classes for the rest of the week." Kyuu nodded to the professor. The secretary looked at him kindly, "Don't worry about your other classes we will see that your teachers know and have make your make up assignments ready for when you get back." He only nodded. He was wracked with worry, first thing he turned on his cell phone. They were not allowed to have them on in class so that must have been why his father called the Dean's office.

Kyuu pressed the two until he heard it dialing. He held it to his ear.

"Kyuu!" The frantic voice of his father came over the other end.

"What's wrong dad? Is it Naruto? Did he have another bad seizure?"

"No, he's missing!" Kyuu was shocked to hear a sob rip through his phone, "He didn't show up at school today and he's not at home."

"I'm coming home. I'll be there as soon as I can. Dad I love you. Tell mom I said so too." He hung up and ran to his dormitory. He made it to his floor in record time. He was about to unlock it when he heard a pleasure filled moan. "Shit," He knocked. He heard grumbling from his roommate while a female voice said she'd see who it was. The door opened. Kyuu frowned, "Inari?" A petite girl with curly brown hair answered the door wearing one of Kyuu's old jerseys. Her neck was marked with love bites.

"Kyuubi! What are you doing here?" He pushed past her. "Kyuu it's not what it looks like!"

"So you weren't banging my roommate when you were supposed to be in class?" Kyuu angrily grabbed his over night bag and began stuffing his clothing and toiletries.

Inari grabbed his arm, "What are you doing?" He pulled away from her. The look on his face was frightening. She backed away. He turned back to his packing. "I knew you were a bastard Shukaku, but thanks for opening my eyes. You can have this slut. I'm done." Inari grabbed his arm, "Don't walk away from me we're not done!" Kyuu was on her in an instant. He pinned her by the shoulders to the back of the door, "You listen to me you two timing slut. I have a family emergency. I'm going to be gone for the rest of the week at least. I want all you're shit out of my room before I get back, and I don't want to see you again." He shoved her back once and her head made contact with the door, but no so roughly to really cause her harm. Her eyes were tearing up. "Subaku, I'm going to request a room transfer as soon as I get back. I hope you and this bitch are happy together, but if you even think of touching my pretzels I will hang you by your boxers on a towel hook in the communal showers...Inari take my jersey off." With that he walked out the door slamming it behind him. Inari was crying, Shukaku seemed indifferent.

Inari sat on Kyuu's bed with her head in her hands. Something soft hit her in the face. She looked up her bra was hanging over her eyes, next came her panties shirt and jeans.

"You can get out, I'm done with you too. You were a lousy lay." Her sobs renewed. She pulled her clothes on hastily and ran out of the room. She took the stairs and actually beat Kyuubi to the lobby. He walked past her like she was a stranger not even glancing back as he left the building.

Saskue retold his story for the third time finally growling in frustration, "You don't understand. He was after Naruto!"

"Who is Naruto?" One of the officers asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, He's my b- he's my friend. Saiâ€¦I think Sai is planning to rape Naruto. He already tried to force himself on Naruto once. In the locker room at school, but I stopped him," Sasuke admitted his fear to the police and his brother. Itachi's eyes flashed almost a red color. One of the officers spoke up, "We haven't gotten a report on any kind of assault at the high school." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Naruto was ashamed. He nearly got molested. He probably didn't even tell his parents the whole story." Sasuke huffed, "Saturday I took Naruto to a party at the Hyuuga estate. His brother and another of his friends followed Naruto and I in his car, but his friend Lee got sick so we left early. Naruto rode with his brother and Lee, and I left not long after they did. There is a mile long stretch of road that is covered by a thicket of trees. Sai waited on the side of the road and smashed into the side of my carâ€¦It kind of gets hazy, but Sai went to the passenger side first. Then he came to my side. He punched me in the face, but he was really looking for Naruto!"

"Did he tell you this?"

"Well no, I passed out shortly after he hit me," Sasuke confessed.

The officer's nodded. One spoke up while the other wrote the last of his statement in his notebook, "Well that should be enough. I assume you are going to press charges."

"No shit!" Sasuke growled. Itachi decided to intervene before his little brother got himself arrested. "Yes we would like to press charges, and I think it would be wise to check on Naruto also. My brother never exaggerates. I believe that Naruto may be in danger." The officer nodded skeptically. They would check though. It would not do to have a child being victimized when they had a tip before hand.

...The burning had only lessened to the point that Sai dare crack his pain filled eyes open. The world was a blur. He felt for his key and stumbled up the stairs. After about thrity seconds of failed attempts he inserted the key into the lock and turned it. Sai could see nothing in the dimly lit cabin. He tried the light switch. He heard and electronic zing from the florescent. A few short seconds later the room was painfully bright. Sai closed his eyes and found his way to the kitchen. He turned on the tap. It gurgled for a bit before spewing forth

brown liquid. Sai waited for the water to grow clear before splashing his face with the cool water. He reached to his side and opened a utility drawer. His hand went in and came back out with a large hunting knife. He shook his head. "Why are you making me punish you?" Sai took a calming breath. His eyes still throbbed but he could see well enough to hunt down a certain blonde.

{Well there you go. Hope you liked. Sorry about the beginning that was a rotten trick, and sorry to Houseki, but there was no Naru rapeâ€¦If you want to read Naruto rape try The Wolf and The fox. Naruto as a fox getting raped by wolves. I can not promise that I will give you that in this story, but please keep reading. Thanks to SadisticxxQueenxx for her constant moral support and reviewing almost all of my Naruto stories XD. â€¦Also librarycat9 who always seems to be the first to review my new chapters. Do you sleep on your computer? Seriously! But Thanks! ;) To everyone who has reviewed my chapters a great big THANKS! ^.^ Lots-a-love!}


	17. Teritoral Dogs

_{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence.}_

Grand Mal

Ch 17: Territorial Dogs

Dark brown hair swept across broad shoulders as the Hyuuga searched the lunch room. Neji had hoped he'd get to see that cute boy with the terrible fashion sense, and that awful bowl cut. He was disappointed, but not surprised that Lee was not at school. He had been sick the night of the party. Neji felt the need to find the boy's address, but how.

He sat down at his usual table which was noticeably lacking not just one but two raven haired teens. Neji didn't mind the absence of Sai. He was a good player, but he also gave off vibes that put the normally stoic teen on edge.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when someone mentioned that boy Naruto. He spied a pudgy kid whom he recognized from the wrestling team and then there was Shikamaru who he shared classes with being in the gifted program as well.

"I guess he caught the flu from Lee," the pudgy one offered. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders looking bored. Neji could see through the guise, he had an inborn talent for reading people and Shikamaru was worried. He set his tray down and excused himself quietly. The football captain sauntered over to the "sideshow" table (as some of the popular people had dubbed it).

"Excuse me…I heard you mentioning Lee. You know how he is?" Neji spoke with a cool voice and his stern mask was perfectly in place. Choji, and Shikamaru both has suspicious looks crossing their faces. There was a third boy with them. Neji knew him from gifted classes. Shino didn't speak but pinned Neji with an emotionless glare.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, willing his muscles to relax. As soon as one of the popular people headed their way he was tensed, but when Neji Hyuuga had actually asked about Lee's condition he went rigid. Shikamaru knew something bad happened to Lee. Someone hurt or at least attempted to hurt his friend last year. Lee was good at hiding it, but Shikamaru (if no one else) noticed. Lee had been acting nearly giddy for weeks then suddenly he was depressed…not only that but when anyone in their group had tried to touch him he flinched. If one of them had asked he would just brush it off. Eventually Lee seemed to recover somewhat, but even now he was slightly more suspicious of everyone except his closest friends.

"I'm sorry I don't get you?" Neji felt sweat forming at his temples despite the climate controlled environment.

"Why would you care about Lee?" Shika spoke so coldly that even Neji wanted to shiver.

"He was at my party on Saturday with Sa…with Naruto and Kyuubi Uzumaki. He became ill then they had to leave early. I just wanted make sure that Lee was alright…they left before Sasuke's accident."

"Are you implying they were involved in his accident?"

"Certainly not. I just wanted to see him," Neji admitted.

"Is this some sort of joke? It's not funny," Shika stood up. Standing straight, which happened rarely, he was as tall as Neji. He looked the football player in the eyes. Shikamaru was a lazy person but he was a loyal friend. He looked demandingly at Neji. Neji cleared his throat, schooling his features to hide the surprise he felt, "I find Lee to be very," He paused to think, "Interesting. I wanted to get to know him better. If you could give me directions-"

"No," Shika cut him off.

"No?" Neji looked slightly annoyed but otherwise his face was blank.

"I don't trust you," Shika narrowed his eyes, "You can talk to him when he gets back."

"Fine," Neji shrugged his shoulders although he was internally plotting the pineapple head's untimely demise,

"At least tell him I asked after him next time you see him." Neji walked back toward his table. He clenched his fists. He was going to find a way to get in touch with the boy. He grabbed his tray and dumped his lunch. His friends tried to call him back but he ignored them as he walked out of the cafeteria.

Naruto was breathing hard he had been running for what seemed like hours. It may have been, but now his body just wanted to give out. Naruto slowed to a jog he was still lost in the forest careful to keep heading straight. He had no idea which way he was headed or how far behind him Sai was but he knew he could not afford to stop. Tears stung his eyes. He rubbed at them. Sai had kissed him and it felt so wrong. He was upset because he felt like he had betrayed Sasuke to kiss Sai, weather or not Sasuke for got to call him it didn't matter. He wanted Sasuke to come find him, or his brother or his dad. Anyone. He could try to defend himself but Sai was bigger the him. And stronger. Hopefully he was slower and had less stamina. Naruto didn't count on it.

Anger fueled passion pumped thought Sai's veins. He was enraged, but also terribly aroused. When he found Naruto he vowed to himself that he was going to pound him into the dirt-mercilessly with no lubrication. He clenched his fist around the knife handle, first he was planning to mark his territory so that the Uchiha would know not to mess with what was his.

Minato clenched and unclenched his fists helplessly watching his wife on the phone with the police station.

Kushina Paced the kitchen, "My baby's missing! How many times do I have to tell you this. He has epilepsy. He could be having a seizure as we speak." She shouted at the officer on the other line.

Danzo and Madara's conversation was interrupted when the two officers entered the kitchen. They both had stern looks on their faces. "We need to see Sai's vehicle," The male officer demanded.

Danzo stood taking up is cane. Madara stood as well and followed behind Danzo. The officers trailed behind them. The kitchen connected with their large multi car garage. The distinct dripping sound caught the solemn gathering's attention. All eyes fell on the crumpled front end of a black Mercedes. It was dripping fluids onto the otherwise pristine cement. The hood had buckled with the force of what ever impacted it, or more likely what it impacted, the officers both concluded.

"Please calm down. I'm sorry but there are only so many men and women a-" Genma wanted to roll his eyes this was the second such demanding phone call in the last hour. He was used to it but something bothered him. He felt bad it sounded like the kid was sick too, but it was true there were only so many of them and four of the best were out on the Uchiha call. "Mrs. Uzumaki…I under stand…Ma'am. As soon as more officers…Yes ma'am. As I was saying. As soon as more officers report in we will send someone straight to you…Just…just give me your address and I'll send someone directly," He did roll his eyes then. "Thank you Mrs. Uzumaki." he hung up the phone he looked up and noticed the officer standing at his desk with a report in hand, but he had look of concern and confusion.

"Raidou," Genma looked up, "What's that look for?"

"Did you just say the name Uzumaki?" The scared brunette asked. Genma took a toothpick out of his pocket and placed it into his mouth. He nodded up at the other man.

"We had a call earlier today from an elderly woman who reported a boy had fainted. She said another young man carried him off. She gave the name Uzumaki. She said she didn't see much but the boy carried Uzumaki to the back of the back of his house. She was worried because she said the boy has seizures, but she is a shut in and could not go check on him.

"Did she give an address?" Raidou nodded he flipped through his book and handed it over to Genma. Genma's phone began to ring but he ignored it as he read the paper.

"Well shit!" Genma stood up.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"What?" Genma picked up the phone, "Genma here." He nodded, "Well what did the all important Uchiha's have to say?"

Genma listened. Raidou looked over the papers on his coworker's desk the name Uzumaki caught his eyes.

"You sure?" Genma asked, "Well go there straight away. Did you get their address? No listen the boy that Uchiha mentioned he's been reported missing." Genma glared at his phone, "I don't care if your shift ends in twenty minutes there is a child missing! Uzumaki is an epileptic and has seizures so it is important that we locate him quickly." He slammed the phone down. Genma bit down hard on the tooth pick causing it to break into two frayed pieces. He spat it into his trash and replaced it with another.

"Man I know you just quit smoking but that is truly disgusting," Raidou poked fun at the other detective.

"We heard back on that Sai character? Did we even get a last name?"

Raidou shook his head, "Only has one name…like Cher. Weird huh?" Genma shrugged, "Well what did the search turn up? Any word yet?"

"Again no, but they will call as soon as they are finished."

A pair of pale eyes attempted to peer through the frosted glass of the records office door. He knew Sakura would be returning here directly after lunch for her community service and he intended to ask her a favor.

It all went down hill literally when what Naruto thought was a clearing turned out to be the steep bank of a small stream. He skidded to a halt just a little to late and slid down the embankment. Naruto let out a screech as he slid down the incline. Sharp rocks caught at his arms and back painfully but also slowed his fall. The rocks probably saved him from a broken ankle when he met the rocky bed of the shallow stream. Naruto tried to ignore the pain as he scrambled up the opposite embankment. It was slow going and ate up a lot of the time he had bought for himself. If Sai found him that moment he felt certain his body would give way to a seizure.

He pulled himself up to the apex of the hill and sat for a moment. The sound of underbrush breaking behind him forced him to turn back and look. Black eyes peered at him. He gasped but then let the air out in a sigh of relief as a tawny head and a long snout pushed through. Two almond shaped ears flicked as the deer gingerly but gracefully plodded down the slick hillside. Halfway down the doe hopped and landed with a small splash in the water.

Naruto was awe struck by the beauty of the wild animal as she flicked her ears once again before snorting. She dipped down to the clear waters that trickled below and drank her fill. She suddenly jerked up and tensed. She let out a quiet bray before she leaped up the side of the hill Naruto was on she Ignored him and ran past. This broke Naruto's trance like state. He turned and began running again.

"What are you doing here Neji?" Sakura asked as she walked into the office. She took out her key for the records room. Tsunade had place so much trust in her to allow her to sort the filing in the permanent records room.

"I need a favor," He asked coolly.

Sakura shot him a suspicious look, "What would that be?"

"I would like to get Rock Lee's phone number."

"And you expect me to betray the principal's trust to help you harass some poor guy?" Sakura quirked a pale pink eyebrow.

"I wanted to check on him he left my party early because he fell ill," Neji explained.

"So is Lee your newest conquest?" Sakura frowned, "Tell me you aren't planning on humiliating him?"

Neji was taken aback. Why would anybody assume he was out to hurt such a cute little thing? He was not a monster.

"Don't give me that look Neji," Sakura rested her hands on her hips, "You are well known for running through lovers. Lee disserves more then to be tossed away like some used tissue. Besides he's not exactly your type."

Neji's brow furrowed, "What exactly is my type?"

"Cool, calm, beautiful-"

Neji cut her off, "What is wrong with the way Lee looks?" Neji felt anger at the insinuation that the boy was anything but attractive, "Besides how do you know I was interested in Lee?"

"Why else would you go to so much trouble?" She had him there he rarely went out of his way for anyone unless they were really important to him.

"Fine," Neji sighed, "He caught my interest at the party. I think he's…" He cleared his throat, "I think he's adorable."

Sakura frowned, "You aren't planning anything demeaning or anything? I don't know Lee all that well but he gets picked on enough as it is without you taking advantage of him."

Neji glowered, "I would do nothing of the sort. The furthest thing from my mind was hurting him. Lee is different. He's not shallow. I really care about him." He admitted to Sakura. She was stunned. Her mouth hung agape. As long as she had known Neji he'd been a cold heartless bastard, though she counted him as a friend. She let a smirk leak onto her face. "I'll help you. On the conditions that you promise not to hurt Lee, and later I might ask a favor of you. On your family's honor you promise what ever I ask you'll do it?"

Neji had to think she was looking particularly evil. When Sakura got that look someone was going to regret crossing her. Despite his misgivings he nodded.

"I'm not going to give you his number but I will look it up and dial it. If you don't get in touch with him it's not my problem." She unlocked the records room and vanished into it's confines for a minute. She returned with a smile on her face. She flitted across the room to the phone and dialed to get an outside line. She covered the dial pad with her hand as she quickly punched in the numbers and handed the hand set to Neji.

The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"Might Guy speaking," The deep baritone answered. This was all he needed to talk to the boy's father. He could imagine them would not be to happy to know that he wanted to get into his son's pants.

"Hello sir, I was calling to check on Lee," Neji cleared his throat, "I was worried about him."

"May I ask your name son?" The man queried.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga. Lee was at my party on Saturday. He left feeling ill and I was worried about him. May I speak to him?"

"I'm sorry but he is sleeping now. I can tell him you called. You said Neji correct?"

"Yes Sir…Thank you," Neji sighed, "Please give him my regards." Neji hung up the phone.

"So?" Sakura asked him out of curiosity.

"He was asleep. Little wonder since he is sick." Neji resigned himself he would have to wait. He hated waiting for what he wanted, "Well thank you anyway. I hope he gets well soon. I had better go I am already late for practice as it is." Neji left Sakura. She kind of almost felt sorry for the all star Hyuuga…almost it would do him some good to wait. He needed to think a lot before he did something drastic.

Sai heard a sharp scream breaking the silence of the forest. He frowned. The blonde may have hurt himself. That would not do. He wasn't allowed to get hurt unless Sai was correcting his behavior then only Sai should be allowed to inflict punishment on him. He quickened his pace and diverted his path toward the direction from which the piercing scream rang.


	18. Old Farm House

{I don't own Naruto}

Grand Mal

Ch 18: Old Farm House

Guy sat next to his son waiting for the thermometer to beep. It did and he took it from Lee's mouth. He looked at the screen it read 98.6 F. He smiled at his son, "Looks like you're fever's down, but I think we will both call in tomorrow just in case."

"Alright Dad," Lee lay back into his pillow. He was feeling much better but he was still tired.

...Naruto felt a painful stitch in his side his hands were shaking. He stumbled through a brier thicket only to come upon more trees…but there was something different about these trees. They were evenly spaced. There were rotten apples littering the ground and in the distance Naruto swore he saw a building.

He was standing in an old and poorly tended apple orchard, but just perhaps there were people near by. Naruto held his side as he practically limped through the shaded grounds. The place smelled of earth and spoiled apples. It actually was not all that unpleasant to smell. He was reminded of the fall sipping warm cider while sitting on hay bales at last fall's harvest festival. Naruto inhaled deeply and a tear escaped his eye, was that the last time he would get to enjoy the crisp air of autumn and the inner warmth of a nice hot cider, or perhaps a hot coco.

Thinking of hot drinks made him realize he had not eaten or drank since the night before since he had planned on catching breakfast at school that morning. Why did he have to think of eating. As if he had turned a magical key his stomach let out a deafening roar (actually more like a gurgle). On top of everything else he was enduring his stomach started to protest. Naruto huffed and puffed as he reached the edge of the man made forest of apple trees. He reached up and plucked an apple that was hanging low. He bit into the green thing it was tart and he spit the bite out quickly. Naruto noticed a rundown farmhouse and a small shed. His eyes lit up in hope as he trudged toward the old looking house...

"Hey Genma!" Raido shouted, "They called in for a tow truck! I guess this Sai kid's car was all smashed up in the front and they scraped some blue paint off the front end! Not only that but the kid's guardian reported a vehicle missing from his garage. A silver sports car."

"You get a make and model?" Genma asked.

"Yeah it's a Ford GT latest model," Raido walked over to his desk, "That was all the info the boy's gardian would give up he had a lawyer…you're never going to guess who his lawyer is."

Genma frowned. He hated when his friend did that. Raido sighed, "Fine…Madara Uchiha. Talk about conflict of interest. Old Madara Uchiha is Sasuke's legal guardian. Guess he didn't get the memo did he?"

Sai growled when he realized what direction he and Naruto were heading. Naruto just had to blindly pick the direction of the only house within a ten mile radius. He wondered if that old bat still lived there, was she even still alive? She was older than dirt when he had met her. He and his uncle used to hunt in the forest around their cabins. God but he loved killing and cleaning his own dinner. Sai rolled his eyes. Danzo and he had accidentally encroached on her land a few times the last time he and his Godfather were met with a twenty-two* and woman whom looked like Methuselah's** sister. She was most likely dead. Surely an old crone like that couldn't still be kicking around. No matter. Sai smiled with blood in his thoughts. If she's

there, and that was a big if, she'd not put up too much of a fight.

Naruto tripped through the unkempt yard. His heart sank there was no way there would be anyone in this rundown place. He had to at least try. Naruto walked up to the rickety porch and noted the mailbox. It had some envelopes sticking out that looked a little weathered but still new. He stepped onto the porch steps.

They creaked loudly making him jump. Naruto looked a round and then continued his short climb. There was an old wind chime hanging off one of the porch eaves. The wind blew making gentle music.

Naruto knocked on the worn wooden framed screen door. He waited, but only silence answered him. The inner door was standing open. Naruto peeked his head in. The place was clean looking with dark wood floors that looked to have been scrubbed diligently. He called in, "Hello? Is-is somebody home? I-I need help, please." No answer came. He cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. The house smelt of fresh cut pine. It was most likely pine scented cleaner. The floors were a little slick and wet. He carefully trod down a narrow hallway that opened into a kitchen area. It held appliances that could pass for antiques. One wooden ice box was no doubt an antique. There on the wall it was a phone it was one of those old rotary phones. Naruto had only ever seen them in old movies and reruns on TV. Naruto lost no time. He dashed over. He picked up the receiver and there was a dial tone. He dialed his brother's cell, he was the most likely to be answering at that time of day.

Kyuubi pulled into the drive at home. He felt his back pocket vibrate. He pulled the phone out and saw it was an unknown number. He wanted to ignore it but something in him told him doing so would be a bad idea. Kyuubi opened his phone, "Hello."

"Kyuu!" Naruto shouted in joy, "I…and I'm on…arm."

"Naruto! Is that you? Listen this connection is bad. Where are you Mom and Dad are scared shitless."

"…don't know…Sai…me…he's crazy…I…pepper spray the I ran…some old farm…lots of

apple-" Naruto was cut off.

Kyuubi ran into the house, "Mom! Dad! I just heard from Naruto! We need to find him. Some creep named Sai took him out into the country, but His phone cut out." He ran into the kitchen skidding to a halt. His mother was on the phone already dialing the police again. His father was standing his chair over turned. His nostrils flared and his fists curled in until his knuckles were white. "We will find him," Minato's expression had the promise of pain for whomever was stupid enough to mess with one of his children, "Where did he say?"

"He talked about an old farm. He said something about lots of apples."

"There are to many apple orchards around here to know just where to start. He didn't say anything else?" Kyuubi shook his head he pulled out a chair and slumped into it. They were no better off now, except they at least knew Naruto was alive and for the moment healthy.

"Kyuubi! Are you there?" Naruto shouted into the phone. There was a metallic click and cold steel pressed into the back of his neck. Naruto dropped the phone from his trembling hand.

Naruto froze. The cold rim of a gun was pressed into the back of his neck, "Just who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" An elderly woman spoke with authority, and anger.

Naruto raised his hands shakily, His breath hitched. After all this now he was likely to get shot for trespassing. His whole body shook fear was what had kept him alive up to this point but now he felt it was too late to stop the oncoming seizure. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but only came up with a dry grunting sound . Naruto went rigid then he collapsed into the floor of this woman's kitchen. The woman put the safety on her gun and rested it on the counter. She hobbled over to the seizing boy. Naruto had a thick stream of tears rolling off his cheeks as his body flexed and jerked of it's own accord.

The woman was not angry any longer as she saw what condition the boy was in. Naruto was a mess his hair had bits of leaves and twigs in it. His arms and face were scratched and his cheek was purple from where Sai had hit him earlier. His clothing was torn and dirty. This woman recognized that this boy was hurt. She waited for his episode to slow and still in a matter of thirty seconds or so his convulsions had slowed to tremors. Naruto lay on his back breathing shakily. He looked around the kitchen what little he could see of it anyway from the floor. There next to him was an old woman supporting herself on a cane. She looked down at him pityingly.

"Don't worry boy. I'm not going to shoot you. …Unless your think you can come out here to steal my prescriptions. You aren't one of those types are you?" Naruto tried to shake his head no but his movements were limited at the moment. Then the seizure passes and his body went limp.

"Are you done with your fit? One of the farm boy's used to have fits like that. He was a good boy but his daddy said it was the devil in him." Naruto frowned and the woman chuckled slightly, "Don't worry I'm no simpleton. I know what epilepsy is. That's what you've got. Young Johnny out grew his fits and joined the army he served in the Korean war and reenlisted to serve in Vietnam. He was killed on his second tour. That boy was always so head strong." The woman's eyes clouded over for a bit and she blinked tears back. She shook her head and offered her hand, "Can you get up. Naruto shook his heas and let the frail looking woman help him up. She smiled and lead him to her plain kitchen table. It was made of some kind of dark wood and had a large waxy build up on the surface. Naruto noticed. She let him sit in a straight backed chair and went to her ancient refrigerator, not the antique wooden one but a nineteen-fifties model the kind that had the locking handle on the outside that was a potential death trap for little kids playing hid and seek if it were in a junk yard (one that allowed kids to play in it?) Naruto didn't know his mind was so jumbled. The woman set a glass of milk before him. Naruto muttered a quiet thanks and took a large sip. It took all his will not to spray her table with the sour liquid. He cautiously spat it back into the glass.

"Um…ma'am I think your milk is bad."

"Nonsense that's how it's supposed to taste, it's butter milk. It will put hair on your chest, and you look like you could use it. You're a scrawny thing aren't you. She pinched his skinny arm and tisked. She was behind him Naruto heard the sound of glass clinking. He forced himself to drink the sour tasting milk. He finished it just in time to be presented with a sandwich on a plate. The bread looked home made and there was a huge slab of what looked like ham. Naruto took a tentative bite and smiled it was indeed ham and it tasted great, better then any ham he had ever eaten. He started to wolf down the sandwich as his stomach grumbled at him impatiently.

"Slow down child and chew your food. I may be spry but I am not so certain I could do that Heimlich move on you with my bursitis. Naruto nodded and smiled as he chewed his manna from an elderly angel.

He swallowed to speak, "Thank you for your help ma'am I am sorry I barged into your home, but I needed a phone. You see I'm not supposed to be out here. He blushed then frowned, "There's this creepy guy. He brought me out here. I didn't wanna come with him. He, he…I guess he kidnapped me. And I thought he was gonna kill me but then he." Naruto shuddered at the thought.

The woman caught his distress and she limped over and sat next to him. She rested her hand on his shoulder. "What did he do child? Who was it. There are no other homes for miles the only other place…Don't tell me that blow hard Danzo brought you out here by force? I knew that man was a lot of things but this…"

"Who's Danzo? No Sai…"

"Oh that explains some of it. That boy was always so strange. Danzo is Sai's guardian. I caught them more then once on my land poaching game. I would not mind if they had asked me and if they were hunting in season, but that child…I had to run the both of them off my property. That child came into my yard and killed all my chickens then he smeared their blood over the side of my house. When I came across him at six in the morning he was painting a mural in blood on the side of my house!" the woman exclaimed, "Good lord what did he do to you?"

Naruto whispered, "He kissed me, and tried to get into my pants, but I sprayed him with pepper spray my big brother had given me! Oh yeah! I was trying to call my family and Kyuu was the first I called but we got cut off. I think your phone is broke."

She shook her head, "It's old as the hills, you just have to jiggle the cord it's loose. "You can call your family again if you need to I am sure they was worried sick." Naruto nodded and began to stand. He was still a bit wobbly but he felt much better with some food in his stomach.

"You just tell them that you're at the Utatane Orchard…If they need directions I can give them to you," Naruto nodded as he dialed his house phone.

The Kitchen was charged with a nerve wracking atmosphere as the three adults waited for news either from the police or from their wayward little lamb.

The Phone rang. Kushina dived for it answering, "Hello! Who is this?"

"Mom!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh my baby! Where are you? Are you hurt what happened to you? Are you safe?"

"I'm safe now," Naruto smiled, "I'm at an orchard, the Utatane Orchard with a nice lady. She 's letting me use her phone."

"The Utatane Orchard…write that down honey! Naruto! What happened?"

"Mom…I'm safe now that's all that matters. There's no permanent damage, but I wanna come home. Can you come get me?"

"yes of course honey," Kushina smiled as big tears trickled down her face.

Naruto, and the old lady were so caught up as she gave the directions from the city to her small farm house that they didn't notice when the front door opened…

…Sai heard that sweet voice. "I wanna come home." …That was where Sai planned to take him… "Can you come get me?" …Yes Sai was here to get his cute little blond. He slipped down the hall fairly quietly and the two unsuspecting people faced away from the kitchen entrance. The door was standing open. Sai smirked as he noticed the unattended shot gun sitting on the kitchen counter. He slithered up to it and wrapped his fingers around the cold steel.

"We're coming to get you we will be here as soon as possible!" Kushina shouted excitedly. Her baby was safe.

"That's great Mom I miss…" Naruto was cut off once again the tone went dead.

"Sai reached around Naruto and deftly jerked the phone cord out of the wall. Naruto squawked and jumped back. The woman brought her cane up to defend the boy. Sai sneered at her and used the but of the gun to knock her down, "You stay out of This you old bat!" He grabbed Naruto by the arm and twisted it behind the boy's back. Naruto yelped in pain as Sai tightened his grip until Naruto was certain his arm would break. Sai marched them out of the house. Naruto screamed and fought. Sai brought the barrel of the shot gun against his throat and pulled it back until Naruto made a gagging sound.

"Listen up little bitch. You better behave, or I'll use thia shot gun to loosen you up for my dick. Naruto tried to look down at the double barrel of the gun and tried to picture that being shoved up his back side. He cringed. Sai smiled when he stopped fighting. "Good, good boy, now lets go home and then we can have some fun, huh?" Naruto made no effort to answer. Sai dug his fingernails into Naruto's arm and asked again. "You and I are going to have fun aren't we?" he waited then sighed, "Answer me you little slut. Are we going to have fun?"

"Y-yes?" Naruto whimpered as he felt the fingernails finally loosen and pull out of his flesh.

"Yes, that's right, and I'm going to fuck your tight little hole until you can take it with no preparation. Hell yeah! We are going to have a great time!" Naruto let himself be lead back to that isolated cabin feeling like he was walking toward his own execution.

{to be continued}


	19. The Calvary Is a Commin'

_{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence.}_

=^x^=

Grand Mal

Ch 19: The Calvary Is a Commin'

The elderly woman clutched at her face where the butt of the gun had made contact. She wasn't certain, but thought her jaw might be broken or dislocated. She crawled the short distance to her cane and began attempting to stand. It wasn't easy with swollen arthritic joins but the woman was nothing if not determined. She grabbed the phone cord and jammed it back into the wall angrily. She dialed quickly and waited for the other end to answer.

The phone line rang then there was a faint click, "Sarutobi here."

"Hurizen," She winced in pain, but still she managed to speak with the familiarity of an old friend. She and the chief of police were exactly that, they went back to their youths were taught at the same elementary school, and high school. They are pretty close.

"Koharu? Well It has been a while how are you? How are those grand children of yours…staying out of trouble I hope." The spoke in a jovial voice.

"Yes, yes they are all fine, but I am calling because there has been trouble," Koharu's face hurt terribly from the injury to her jaw but she bore the pain a little longer, "There was a young man here, he's in trouble. He was taken by force by another young man. You remember the trouble I had a few years ago with that man and his boy poaching…that Sai has brought a boy out to that old cabin and is probably doing god knows what to the other one right now."

"Koharu? Are you alright? You sound hurt," Hurizen asked suddenly turning serous.

"I'll live but that little prick took my twenty-two and jacked my jaw before he took the boy. He has taken my gun as well as the boy."

"The other boy did you get a name?"

"No I'm sorry, but I can give you a description. He was blond with beautiful blue eyes. He was on the petite side and one other thing. He had an epileptic fit on my kitchen floor."

"We'll be sending some men, and a couple ambulances. You will be going to get checked out of course," It sounded more like an order the a question.

"But of course, I know you would not leave me any peace until I did go," She frowned regretting it immediately as pain flared out from her jaw line.

Sarutobi hung up he recognized the name of the assailant and the description matched the missing boy down to the seizures. The police chief burst through his office and marched down to the report room.

"Genma! You and Raido are coming with me. Call in a squad and send them to the Utatane Orchard, and have two more follow us."

"What's going on Chief, why are you going out into the field?" Genma asked sounding truly concerned.

"Your call from the Uchiha's, and that missing boy. The assailant has him. He attacked Koharu Utatane. She happens to be an old and dear friend of mine. Besides this; that boy, Sai, has taken a shot gun and has kidnapped a boy fitting Uzumaki's description perfectly." He left them to make the calls as he walked back to his desk to retrieve his holster and his revolver. He hadn't gone out into the field in quite some time, but he maintained his gun regularly. He loaded the piece and checked the safety. He then strapped it on and went to meet the officers in the garage.

Minato, Kushina and Kyuubi pulled out of the driveway in Minato's SUV. Kushina had broken out into fresh tears. Kyuubi was raring to go and Minato put his foot on the gas. They took the very same exit Sai had much earlier that day. The trio just knew Naruto was not safe. Kyuubi wanted to pound that guy, Sai, until he was beyond capable to beg for mercy.

Itachi stroked his brother's hair as Sasuke slept fitfully. He had to be given a sedative and still he was fighting against it. If anything happened to that Naruto boy, Itachi knew, Sasuke would be heart broken. So for his brother's sake he whispered a quiet prayer for the missing child.

Two squad cars and two ambulances pulled out from the Konoha Emergency center-sirens blaring. Sarutobi rode with Genma and Raido Drove the other with another officer named Yamoto. They blaze a path through the streets of the city until they reach the interstate and follow the path that would lead them into the rural outskirts of the city. Fortunately for them it is still in their jurisdiction. Konoha actually encompassed a radius of ten miled outside the city so Naruto never technically left the city at all.

At the speeds they were travling they would be there in a little over ten minutes. Well assuming they had no trouble finding the cabin.

Sai held Naruto in front of him rubbing his pelvis against Naruto's backside he could not wait to get the boy back to the cabin. Sai stopped causing Naruto to stumble and gag against the gun that was still held tight to his neck. Sai lowered the gun but kept a firm grip on Naruto's wrist. Sai pulled Naruto over to a tree and rested the gun against it. He turned Naruto and forced him into kneeling position aligning Naruto's face with his crotch. He unzipped his pants allowing his pulsing organ to reveal itself to Naruto. Naruto turned his head in disgust and fear. Sai corrected him harshly guiding his face to the dripping cock. "Suck it you bitch," Sai ordered. Naruto clamped his mouth shut he suddenly didn't feel like cooperating. Sai pulled Naruto's face forward until his cock was touching Naruto's mouth. The flesh under Naruto's nose swelled salty and made his stomach curn. Salty tears leaked out of his eyes to match the smell of Sai's penis. Sai pushed it against Naruto's lips, Naruto clamped his jaw tightly. Sai leaned down and pressed his thumb and fore finger into Naruto's jawbone painfully pulling on his mouth. "Suck my cock!" Naruto tried to break free. He saw something glinting in Sai's belt. Sai seemed to have forgotten the knife he carried. Naruto reached for the knife and pulled it out of the belt loop. He pressed it into Sai's abdomen. Sai stopped feeling the sharp object in his stomach. He let go of Naruto's Jaw, but there were already bruises forming along his jaw bone.

"Stay back!" Naruto brandished the knife. Sai only chuckled retrieving the shot gun from his side.

"Or what little Naru-chan?" He leveled the shot gun at Naruto and cocked it, "All I have to do is pull the trigger and blow your pretty head off, and believe me I'm horny enough to fuck a corpse right now, so if you don't want to die I suggest you drop the knife…and your pants, little man."

Naruto froze. His eyes bugged out of his head he couldn't move. Sai Stepped closer his dripping cock bobbed as he walked. He pressed the gun to Naruto's forehead and reached for the knife. Naruto's eyes crossed trying to stare down the barrel of the gun. Sai reached for the knife having a hard time closing the distance and keeping the gun trained on his victim's head. He pressed forward however thinking Naruto was beyond trying anything.

He wasn't however. Naruto moved to the side and pushed the gun away. He reached for the trigger and there was a struggle. Naruto managed to discharge the gun while it rested against his neck the barrel seered his flesh, but the bullet spray went behind him. Sai knocked Naruto down and aimed at the boy. He cocked the gun and pulled the trigger, but nothing Happened. He growled and threw the gun away. Naruto was on his back Slashing the knife through the air.

Sai growled lunging and grabbing at Naruto's hand. He managed to grasp Naruto's wrist and squeezed it until Naruto felt white hot pain flare and a popping sensation. His hand lost strength and the Knife was easily pulled out of his hand. Sai straddled Naruto's thighs and glared at the boy, "I think you need to learn a lesson, little bitch. I thought you looked so foxy the first time I saw you. I often thought you would look good with whiskers. Sai brought the knife to Naruto's face. The blade was warm after being handled so much. Sai teased Naruto caressing the knife against his skin then he pressed the blade into the apple of Naruto's cheek and drew a straight line back to just under his ear. Naruto screamed in pain at the deep cut. Sai repeated this action two times on his right cheek leaving three red rive louts of blood runing down his face and pooling in his ear. Naruto bit his tongue trying not to scream when he felt the first cut on his left cheek. Sai moved with perscision and created his art on Naruto's face leafing six symmetrical gashes on his cheeks. Naruto gave holding back his tears. He cried, "Please stop." Sai tok the knife and used it to slice through the thin cotton of Naruto's soiled and torn shirt. Sai smiled, "You are beautiful. You know you are the prettiest boy I have ever wanted to fuck. You look just so damn FRAGILE!" Sai punched Naruto in the ribs. Naruto grunted and tried to curl up but Sai pushed him back down forcefully, "I think that you owe me. Since you wouldn't suck me off I'm going to take you dry. Sai used one hand to unbutton Naruto's pants while he held the knife to Naruto's neck. He slipped his hand in and groped Naruto's flaccid cock. It stirred a little bit, but Naruto tried to pull away. Sai pressed the knife firmly into Naruto's windpipe. A trickle of blood ran down to his chest and rolled off into his armpit. "Be still and let me get you in the mood my little Naru-chan." Sai began to stroke Naruto's cock firmly. Naruto monaed and tried to arch away.

He grabbed Sai's wrist with his hands his right hand was really to injured to be much help but he pushed Sai away. "No!" Naruto screamed even as he felt his member stiffen, "I' don't want this! Naruto and Sai fought over the knife. Sai threw his full body on Naruto. Somehow the knife twisted around. Everything went silent as dark gray irises peered deeply into blue. Sai smiled and pecked Naruto softly on the lips. Then he coughed.

Sai opened his mouth to speak and blood bubbled forth. Naruto was horrified. Sai smiled a gory smile and leaned in to kiss the shocked blonde once more. Hack, cough, "I think I really like you," Sai said between coughs, "Why don't you like me my pretty little fox." Sai brought his hand up to Naruto's face and cupped the painful cuts he had made there. He pressed his lips to the unwilling mouth once again as he coughed up more blood. Naruto felt hot liquid coating his chest. It was Sai's life blood. Sai continued to press himself he was still exposed but his erection wilted as he lost copious amounts of blood.

Sai pinned Naruto to the ground until his strength waned and Naruto managed to roll his still body off. Naruto looked at the pale boy. He screamed, and he screamed then he curled up crying. It was all so much for one boy to take. He didn't even hear the sirens as police cars passed within half a mile of his location. He just wailed and his chest hitched as fresh tears flowed. Naruto wanted his mom, he wanted his dad and Kyuubi, but the name that fell from his lips in a baleful cry, "Sasuke! Help me!" Naruto moaned and clutched his knees to his chest he chanted Sasuke's name in whispered tones, "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE!"

{There will be more soon. I hope this was ok.}


	20. Are You My Angel?

_{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence. This arc is coming to a close but I plan to keep adding to this, Next will be Neji x Lee Centric, or Maybe I'll give you the Kyuu x Itachi pairing, but Kyuu is definally set up in this story to be a dominant not a submissive. Does anybody have a problem with a submissive Itachi?}_

=^x^=

Grand Mal

Ch 20: Are You My Angel?

* * *

Minato was forced to pull over as several emergency vehicles passed. They were all thinking, _'I have a very bad feeling that those are for Naruto.'_ Once the last ambulance passed the family pulled back off and followed the path that particular vehicle was going. The trip had taken them about twenty minutes and they pulled off on the small dirt road that lead to the farm house. There were two EMTs loading an elderly woman. Kyuu got out and ran to the woman, "Where's Naruto?" The woman sat up against the protests of the female EMT who was in the process of strapping her to the gurney for the trip to the hospital.

"Honestly! All this fuss over a bruise! Honey you better back off and let me speak," her words came out muffled because of her swollen jaw. "You are here for that boy, Naruto you said his name was. Sai took him, he has a gun too. You better hurry the cabin is about a mile and a half due north east of here. She pointed in the cabin's general direction. That boy was taken about twenty minutes ago. On foot they may have made it to the cabin by now, but I doubt it. I hope that child is not hurt. Hurry, what are you waiting for boy? Go!"

Kyuubi nodded solemnly and took off running. Minato shouted, "Where are you going Kyuu?"

"Naruto's in danger dad, C'mon!" He didn't give his father a chance to catch up he felt his heart twisting and with every second that passed he was certain that something horrible was happening to his baby brother. Minato was really in good shape for a forty year old man but he was nowhere near as fast as his nineteen year old son. He barely managed to keep the flash of red hair in his sights as they ran through the orchard.

* * *

The police officers seemed to find the cabin all right…and there was the missing sports car, but no sign of either boy. A scream rang out in the distance. "Hurry," Sarutobi jumped out of the squad car and took off with speed not expected of someone of his advanced age. The others followed.

* * *

Kyuubi heard the scream also and followed the sound. He had tears of rage streaming down his face. "I'm gonna kill Sai…NARUTO I'M COMING! HANG ON!" Minato, behind him, doubled his pace his mind racing all the horrible things that were probably happening to his youngest child.

* * *

Naruto had stopped chanting his mind finally registered that Sasuke wasn't coming. He started screaming his hands were dirty with blood. He uncurled and began rubbing then in the debri on the forest floor. He ignored the pain his body felt from his dislocated wrist, and the still bleeding cuts on his face. He rubbed his hands abrasively on the forest floor. His chest was covered in Sai's blood. On his face was a mix of his and Sai's blood and Sai's pre-cum. Naruto was so dirty, he wanted to wretch, but dirtiest thing was his soul. He killed someone. He was a murderer.

"No! Ha-ah! Ahhhhhh!" Naruto screamed so hard his voice cracked. His back arched with the power of his wails, "Ha! Noooooo! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NOOOOOOOO!" He shook his head and burried his face in his bruised and scratched palms and fell onto his side sobbing once more. He wished he would have the mother of Grand Mals and swallow his own tongue. Then he could die like he diserved.

It didn't matter one bit that Sai had abused him, or that he was attempting to rape Naruto. It didn't matter that Sai was likely going to kill him after using his body. All that mattered was that Naruto had taken a life. He didn't notice the approach of another person in his misery.

* * *

Kyuubi was there first. He wanted to scream in horror as he saw his convulsing brother on the ground. Naruto was covered in blood and his clothes were torn. Not far off lay Sai's lifeless body. Kyu snarled at the dead boy who's limp member still hung out of his pants. Naruto's jeans were open but still up. Kyuu heard Naruto chanting quietly, "No-no-no-no-no-no-no."

The read head went to his brother scooping him up. Naruto fought him at first then relaxed. He looked with bleary eyes at this fiery angle that held him. The he chocked, "I-I killed him. Are you and Angel? Are you here to take me away to hell?"

"No Naruto, It's me Kyuubi," Kyuubi hugged him fiercely to his chest cradling his fragile body wishing he could do the same for his damaged psyche, "Please say you know me."

"Kyuu?" Naruto blinked his eyes focused and trained on the face of his brother. Naruto hugged his brother and sobbed, "I'm a murderer Kyuu! I killed Sai!"

Minato arrived out of breath but he let out a scream as he saw all the blood. He ran to Kyuubi and Naruto and surrounded them with his strong arms. The family cried together. Minato hugged his boys and spoke, "Naruto You're not a murderer. You did what you had to do to survive." He broke down at the thought of his child's innocence being snatched cruelly away (if not in one sense then in another).

* * *

And that was the scene that the police came upon. Two men and a boy holding each other and crying. A dead body not ten feet from them. Sarutobi frowned. He realized what had occurred but the child was in for more trauma because of the little prick's wealthy benefactor. Surely the man, Danzo, would want Naruto to answer for the death of his godson. Sarutobi was determined to help shield the child from as much of that harm as possible.

"Uzumaki?" Two of the three automatically turned their heads, "and Namikaze." Minato solemnly nodded his head. "Hello my name is Hurizen Sarutobi. I'm the chief of police and we," He indicated the other three officers that stood behind him, "We are here to help you, first of all I think young Mr. Uzumaki needs an ambulance and unfortunately only one of you can accompany him.

"I'll go Dad, you need to go let mom know that Naruto is safe now," Kyuubi pleaded withn his eyes. He didn't want to let his baby brother go. Minato looked like he wanted to protest but he nodded once again. "Thanks dad."

"Dad," Naruto reached out with a blood crusted hand, "I'm scared."

Minato grabbed his son's hand and squeezed, "It'll be alright. Your mom and I will see you at the hospital…it is alright if I go back to my wife?"

"Yes, we will save the questions for later," Sarutobi consented, "First young Naruto needs medical attention." Minato was escorted back with one of the officers.

* * *

Kushina was frantically pacing the driveway her men left her behind. She wanted her baby and they left her behind. The old woman was taken away and Kushina was forced to wait for her Husband to bring her boys back. She saw two figures crossing the orchard. She recognized her husband the other looked like a police officer. Minato had blood on his clothes, not much but enough. His face was grim. Kushina took off to him, "Minato! Where are my sons!"

"Calm down, please, Kushina," Minato opened his arms and caught his crying wife.

She sobbed into his chest, "Where are they?"

"Kyuubi went with Naruto in to the hospital," She looked alarmed, but Minato brushed her hair back and smiled sadly, "Naruto will be okay. He was scared and banged up, but he _will_ be fine."

She sighed and said a watery sounding, "Ok." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Is it alright if we go now?" Minato asked the police officer, "That's fine with me, you don't mind if I catch a ride do you? He asked trying to be friendly. Minato nodded, "That's not a problem. We have room." They all climbed into the SUV and buckled up before heading back to the city.

* * *

{Well there you go another chapter, though it's short.}


	21. Hold My Hand

_{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence. This arc is coming to a close but I plan to keep adding to this, Next will be Neji x Lee Centric, or Maybe I'll give you the Kyuu x Itachi pairing, but Kyuu is definally set up in this story to be a dominant not a submissive. Does anybody have a problem with a submissive Itachi?}_

=^x^=

Grand Mal

Ch 21: Hold My Hand

Naruto was strapped to a gurney. The EMT assured him it was standard procedure, though he already knew this to be true he didn't like the feeling of confinement he felt. "Kyuu. Kyuu, I don't like this. I want up!" Naruto struggled against the restraints. Naruto's heart rate was climbing and his breath came in quick pants. Kyuubi leaned over and took hold of one of Naruto's hands, "Shh, It'll be alright. I've got you." Naruto calmed a bit but a thin line of moisture collected at the edge of his eyelids. Kyuubi gently stroked his hair with his other hand, "It's okay. I'm here. I have you," He chocked up a bit but fought the tears that wanted to fall from his own eyed. The ambulance pulled out one of the emergency medical technicians stayed with the two in the back the other was driving. They went at a moderate pace since none of Naruto's injuries were really life threatening. There was a police car ahead of them on one behind. Not far after that was a gunmetal SUV with that carried two very worried parents and one sympathetic police officer.

…Genma felt the strangling feeling of guilt for his reaction to the Uchiha's report. Had his superior not been called that boy could have been in a much worst situation. It's hard to not get a little callous but being with a victim's frantic parents always managed to drag him back from the numbing abyss of apathy. Well Naruto wasn't so bad off physically but the physiological damage was probably much worse. Killing a person can be hard and the poor kid seemed to have taken it to heart that he was a murderer. Genma shook his head of these dark thoughts as they pulled in behind the ambulances and the police car. One vehicle was unloading a covered body and the other was unloading a terrified looking teenager. The old woman had already been checked in and seemed to be doing fine considering she had a hairline fracture of the mandible. She also got a concussion from the blow and was being monitored. Naruto was being checked in and the body was being taken to the morgue. There were calls to make and paper work to fill out. Naruto's interview would be later for now he was to traumatized to really give an accurate description of the events. If he ever could give an accurate description. They could not wait long but it was crystal clear from the evidence. A bottle of formaldehyde and a soaked rag were tossed into the back seat there was a little of Uzumaki blood in the car there was evidence of a struggle in the driveway and again in the forest and a discharged shotgun. Naruto was covered in injuries. His cheeks were likely to scar. The police officers took Polaroid of the injuries before the medics cleaned the wounds, and after the technician had said Naruto's face was almost cut to the bone in some places, he probably would need stitches. He had a few bruises on his arms and chest. There was a very ugly bruise forming on his left hip and he had a twisted ankle. The burn on his neck. Then there was his wrist, it was dislocated. They had not even examined him for sexual assault yet there was a rape kit to perform, the chief of police had hoped the child would be spared at least that humiliation, but it had to be done. Hopefully Sai hadn't had the chance to rape the child. They would find out later that night.

Sai's body had suffered less injury then Naruto's, despite the one fatal injury. The evidence pointed to an accidental death when the two boys were fighting over the knife. Naruto didn't seem to have a motive for killing the other boy, other than to save his own life. So either way it looked like the boy was legally in the clear.

Sarutobi sent Raido and Yamoto back to the headquarters to get started on paper work and to make the necessary phone calls. The worst one would be to the man that had been Sai's legal guardian. Danzo. Saurtobi was going to make that call himself. He excused himself and asked a passing orderly where he might find a place to make a private phone call in. The man nodded to the waiting area where there was a vacant office that was used for checking in new patents. He thanked the man and went in. Sarutobi called the station to get the man's number then he dialed his cell phone.

"Hello Danzo speaking," The man answered quickly with a curt tone.

"Hello this is Horizen Sarutobi. I am afraid I have some bad news for you. Could you come down to the hospital-"

Danzo cut him off, "Tell my idiot godson this…You got yourself into this get out of it yourself."

"I'm afraid I can not do that…I am sorry to tell you this but your godson is dead," Sarutobi prepared for the tirade and questions but all he got was a faint click. The phone line went dead. He had not expected that but then he now had to prepare himself for the barrage the man was likely to hit him with once he arrived.

Naruto was resting in his hospital bed His big brother insisted he be allowed to stay as they did tests. It was a rather good thing as he was stripped of his clothes he bagan to panic once again and Kyuu grasped for his hand. Naruto took his brother's hand and squeezed as they probed and swabbed his private areas. There were pictures taken from behind the makeshift half tent that was supposed to give the boy some sense of privacy. All it really did was to make each touch feel like an assult. They finally finished and two of the three medical professionals left. A Nurse helped him cover up and made him more comfortable. She smiled kindly at him, "I'm sorry you had to go through that but it was necessary. It may not mean much but I am glad that you weren't hurt like that. She reached for Naruto's hair and Naruto flinched away. Her smile faltered but she just pushed it back into place. "It's okay sweetie we only want to help you. I'll go see if the doctor has anything to help your nerves. Naruto nodded and clutched onto his big brother. "I'm scared…what if Sai didn't die and he comes back for me?" Kyuubi frowned his little brother didn't seem quite rational, one moment he lamented killing the boy the next he was saying how scared he was that Sai might come for him again. "No Naruto he's not coming back."

"I-I wish he weren't dead…but I'm glad he's dead at the same time. I'm so confused, but it's like every time I close my eyes there he is waiting for me. I feel so dirty…Kyuu…he, he touched me." Naruto whimpered, "And _it _got hard. I didn't want to like it but my body reacted. I'm gross. I'm disgusting and dirty." Naruto shuddered. Kyuubi wished Sai wasn't dead he seriously needed to hurt somebody and Sai would have been the perfect punching bag, but he also wanted to comfort Naruto.

"It's just a natural reaction…you, have you ever masturbated?"

Naruto blushed scarlet. This wasn't exactly the conversation he had wanted to have right after being sexually assaulted.

Kyuubi took Naruto's blush as a yes, "Well do you think about someone when you do it?" Again Naruto's blush darkened. He thought about Sasuke and jerked off in the shower the other day.

"Do you always think about someone when you touch yourself?"

Naruto shook his head. He was a guy sometimes his body just felt hot for no reason and he had jerked himself with nobody in mind. Naruto started to see what he was saying. "It's not your fault that your body reacted like that. You couldn't help it."

"Kyuubi…thanks. I guess I understand what you were getting at, but could we never discuss this topic ever again." Kyuubi showed a slight smirk. His little brother seemed to be feeling better. Kyuubi gave Naruto a half hug and just as they parted the door to Naruto's room burst open and a flash of red practically pounced on the boy. Kushina hugged her baby kissing his forehead and crying. "oh honey! I was so scared. How are you feeling. Are you okay. I love you Naruto. My baby, your safe now! I love you so much! She peppered his face with kissed until Minato calmly pulled her off their son, then he leaned in to hug his son. He squeezed even harder thenKushina, if that was even physically possible without breaking bones. He spared Naruto the humilation of kissing him and jnust let go sighing.

"They wouldn't let us in sooner, but I guess they couldn't get rid of you could they son," Minato sounded proud.

"Like hell I'd leave my baby brother after all that!" Kyuubi almost stood feeling on edge. Kushina frowned, "Watch your language mister."

"Sorry Mom," Kyuubi relaxed in his hospital chair. He reached for Naruto's hand again on instinct…

…Itachi was surprised when Madara stuck his head into the hospital room. He saw that Sasuke was sleeping and He really could care less about Itachi so he was about to leave. Itachi got up and stopped him, "Why are you here Madara?" Itachi was irritated that the man had come her obviously for some other reason then to be with Sasuke. Itachi decided to follow his uncle…

{Hopefully we can have some SasuNaru fluff next time.}


	22. Sad Puppy Eyes

_{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence. This arc is coming to a close but I plan to keep adding to this, Next will be Neji x Lee Centric, or Maybe I'll give you the Kyuu x Itachi pairing, but Kyuu is defiantly set up in this story to be a dominant not a submissive. Does anybody have a problem with a submissive Itachi?}_

_I woke up at 4:30 this morning and couldn't get back to sleep. I had to rewrite this chapter anyway so I hope its okay! Also this title is crap but I couldn't think of anything better._

=^x^=

Grand Mal

Ch 22: Sad Puppy Eyes

"Why are you here if not to visit my brother?" Itachi asked irritability.

"I'm here on business actually," Madara walked down the hallway followed by the younger Uchiha. He looked back at Sasuke's room. Sasuke was resting easily now so he wasn't worried about his brother waking up in another panic.

"This is none of your concern Itachi, go back and look after your brother like a good boy." He spoke in a mocking tone. Itachi refused to be swayed. That was why Madara always hated him. Itachi was smart, too smart, and he had an independent streak a mile long. The only people he was attached to were his younger brother and Madara's disgrace of a son. Lord knows why, in Madara's mind at least, why would anyone care for a mentally disabled child? Itachi seemed to love the boy.

Itachi waited with his uncle at the elevator and when it arrived, he followed the man in. Madara pushed for the second floor and the elevator car went down. He now regretted looking in on Sasuke. If the boy had been awake, he would have played the part of the nice uncle and hopefully been able to influence his nephew in his favor. It was a battle of wills between Itachi and Madara and the prize seemed to be Sasuke's loyalty. Itachi was far ahead of his uncle and it really irked the man.

He had always gotten what he wanted, even when up against another Uchiha, but there were fewer and fewer 'true pure bred' Uchihas left in the world. Itachi was the only one smart, strong and stubborn enough to best him at anything. If only he could have gotten to the boy when he was younger! His pigheaded brother had managed to protect Itachi long enough for the boy to develop a strong sense of self.

The elevator stopped and Madara got out. Itachi followed. He went down a few doors and stopped at the Nurses station. He asked where the chief of police was located. Itachi was surprised it must be some big time criminal to have such an important man at the hospital Sarutobi was not to hard to find he was visiting with an elderly woman. Madara frowned when the man looked at him then went back to his conversation without a word. Sarutobi was merely saying his good bys to the woman then he entered the hallway.

"I'm here about my client's godson," Madara spoke in an irate manner. This was a surprise to Sarutobi. Danzo could not even be bothered to come to the hospital himself? "Well can you identify his body?" Sarutobi spoke coldly. The boy may have been a deranged monster but there was little wonder if Danzo was responsible for his upbringing.

Itachi was startled a bit at hearing the words 'identify his body.' He wondered who it could be. It couldn't be that boy? Itachi wished he knew more about who Naruto was. The boy's name was familiar as if he had heard it in passing. …But Sasuke had his right to privacy and Itachi respected it to a point. He had no Idea that Sasuke was romantically involved with anyone before today, much less another boy. It wasn't as if Itachi objected. Sasuke was a good judge of character and if he liked the boy, surely Naruto was a good person. He started to follow his uncle but another police officer stopped him. "Sorry you can't go." Itachi recognized his voice, "Detective Shiranui?"

"Uchiha?" Genma sounded slightly irritated but really, Itachi had a hand in Naruto's rescue even if it was indirect.

"Have you located Sai? I would hate to think the kid had a chance to hurt Naruto."

"We have located the suspect he isn't a threat anymore." Genma didn't want to say any more and get his ass thrown into the fire.

Itachi's sharp intellect picked up on Genma's nerves. Itachi hesitated, "The boy he…he got to him didn't he. Is Naruto safe? Tell me!" Itachi feared that his surprisingly fragile brother would take Naruto's injury to heart and blame himself for failing to protect him. Sasuke had always had insecurity about letting others down after their parents had died. He wanted to be a protector. He'd said he wanted to avenge their deaths, but in truth, he blamed himself.

Itachi never blamed his little brother. It was the driver of the semi truck was speeding and failed to stop at a four-way intersection. Itachi was lucky to be spared. Thank god, if only for his little brother's sake, that he did. The truck driver had been found to be under the influence of some kind of stimulant and was sentenced to twenty years in prison. A slap on the wrist in Itachi's opinion but at least he was off the roads.

Itachi's flat expression belied his desperation to know, "Detective, listen, my brother is very close with the boy and if anything bad has happened to him I'd prefer to break the news as gently as possible.

"Sorry I really can't say much," Genma frowned but leaned in and whispered, "I will tell you this. The kid Naruto is safe now, and Sai will never be able to hurt anyone else again."

Itachi nodded a thank you. He left the officer heading to the information desk. "Excuse me miss," Itachi allowed a faint smile to slip on his face. The young woman dressed in a nurses uniform looked up and blushed, "May I help you?" She smiled charmingly. Itachi hated doing this but he was doing this for his little brother, "I'm looking for someone." He used a friendly smile. Hers grew bigger.

"Okay, what's the name?"

"Naruto…" He drew a blank for a second but then recovered, "Uzumaki." She didn't seem to notice. She was too busy drooling over his good looks.

"Oh," She typed into the computer, "Do you know the safety pass word?"

Itachi frowned, "Oh when I heard my cousin was admitted to the hospital I rushed over, but nobody gave the pass word."

"Oh," She frowned. Itachi sighed and began to walk away.

"Wait!" She called him almost frantically. He turned back feigning surprise. She beckoned him to come closer and leaned in toward him. He got an excellent view of her cleavage as she made a show of pressing her breasts together. She whispered to him, "Look on the fourth floor."

He offered her a smile and a quiet thanks. She blushed once again, "Your welcome. I hope your cousin is feeling better soon." He waived and then left.

Naruto and Sasuke were on the same floor. Itachi skipped the elevator running up the stairs. The hallways of the fourth floor were quiet. Itachi stopped at his brother's door and peeked in. Sasuke was still asleep. He had a faint frown on his face. He was whispering in his sleep. Itachi was about to go back inside when he saw someone he recognized. Itachi turned on his heels, "Kyuubi Uzumaki?"

The tall redhead was carrying a pitcher of ice water back to his brother's room. He stopped and waved briefly. Now Itachi had known that Name was familiar. Itachi walked toward the other young man.

"Uchiha?" Kyuubi turned toward him. He gave a brief smile then frowned, "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same," Itachi feigned ignorance of Naruto's incident for the time being, "My brother was in an accident he's staying here. How about you?"

Kyuubi gave a heaving sigh, "Naruto…he was attacked. He's safe now though."

"Oh, Sasuke mentioned a Naruto to me…Could they be one in the same?"

"Yes I think they are," Kyuubi couldn't help but give a faint smile.

"Sasuke is sleeping right now. How is your brother? I'd like to meet him Sasuke hasn't stopped talking about him since he woke up this morning. He was very concerned that Naruto might be upset. Sasuke had planned to call him yesterday but he had been in emergency surgery.

"Oh?" Kyuubi was interested because Naruto had not mentioned the Uchiha since they had found him and if Kyuubi tried to bring up the subject Naruto got upset…

…Naruto lay propped up on two of the hospital's pillows. It was after eight and his mom and Dad had left. Naruto thanked His Big brother. His mom kept fussing over him and crying and his dad kept this scary stern look on his face. Naruto had needed a break for them. It wasn't that he didn't love them and he did miss them when they left but it was just too much for him at the moment. Kyuubi stayed behind. While he sometimes had that same angry look on his face that their dad got, he was also not hovering over him and realized Naruto didn't want to have someone weeping over him as if he was a lost cause.

It had been quite for a while and Naruto appreciated the peace. Kyuubi had excused himself to get more ice water for Naruto. He seemed to take a little longer then Naruto had expected, but then Naruto heard talking outside the door to his room. He heard Sasuke's name and his interest perked up.

Kyuubi opened the door and Naruto noticed a mop of black hair behind him, but it was longer and pulled into a ponytail. Naruto tried to lean over and see, "Who's behind you Kyuubi?" Naruto smiled forgetting his troubles in face of his curiosity.

"Oh," Kyuubi blushed, "This is Itachi Uchiha." Kyuubi stepped aside. Itachi hesitated a second but both of the other boys seemed to beckon him in with their eyes. Kyuubi continued, "Naruto this is Sasuke's older brother. He and I went to high school together." Kyuubi was shifting from one foot to another and blushing slightly. The young man next to him was only slightly shorter then Kyuubi. He had the same perfect looking alabaster skin as his brother and similar features. Naruto wondered how both boys could be so unearthly beautiful. The only imperfections on Itachi's skin were the two scars below his eyes, but for some reason they completed his face. Itachi had a pair of glasses resting on his nose. Under the glasses, a faint blush was apparent. Naruto looked back and forth between his brother and the other boy. He had to wonder if there wasn't an attraction there. Then he remembered his own romance problems and deflated a bit.

"Is anything the matter?" Itachi asked Naruto when he saw the crestfallen look on his face.

"Well I…well um…why are you here? Is Sasuke with you? Is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong. Please tell him I'm sorry for what ever I did. I didn't mean to kiss him, but it just happened." Naruto blurted out then blushed.

"You don't know about what happened after the party Saturday night?" Itachi asked. Naruto and Kyuubi both shook their heads. Thought Itachi had filled Kyuubi in a little he still had no clue. Itachi recanted the story he had pieced together from Kiba and from Sasuke's own words. Naruto was shocked and saddened. He spoke up as the tears began to line his cheeks, "Sai won't ever hurt Sasuke…or me again. He's dead." Naruto sobbed, "I-I killed him."

"No don't say that Naruto!" Kyuubi butted in, "First of all the police officers said it was more likely that he had stabbed himself, even if you did it was only an accident and he was going to RAPE you and probably kill you!" Kyuu didn't mean to have spoken so harshly but Naruto broke down and sobbed. Itachi felt uncomfortable watching as the boy poured out his heard in buckets of tears. Kyuubi went to him and sat on the bed taking his brother in his lap and rocking him, "Shh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that." He petted Naruto's golden locks and planted a kiss on his head.

Naruto spoke weakly, "W-where's Sasuke? I wanna see him."

"Shh," Kyuubi shushed him again, "Later okay?"

Naruto sighed and looked up with watery eyes, "Please?" He looked at Itachi, "Please. I want Sasuke." It was such a childish and innocent request. Itachi felt his heart tearing. This poor child. Sai had intended to rape the boy and his brother had been trying to protect him from it. Somewhere, Itachi thinks, Sasuke fell in love. Itachi could see why the boy was pure and cute. He would probably only grow lovelier as he grew up. He smiled sadly, "You can visit him, he's here on the same floor, but he's sleeping right now."

"Can I go? Can I Kyuubi?" He looked up with big puppy dog eyes that were still sparkling with his tears. His eyes were a little red and the skin around them was puffy from his crying but he was still too adorable for his big brother to resist. Kyuubi cleared his throat, "I-I'll ask the nurse if it's alright and get you a wheel chair. You're supposed to stay off your ankle remember?" Naruto nodded. Kyuubi left and Itachi followed not wanting to be left with the sad little boy.

"I…uh," Kyuubi started as he flagged down a nurse. He turned to Itachi. Their eyes met and ruby brown met maroon. Kyuubi blushed, "Thanks for telling us…about your brother…I mean." There had always been something about Itachi that made Kyuubi nervous and antsy. He had butterflies in his stomach and he felt his face heat up with a blush. Itachi's own face was tinted a delicate pink. His lips pulled into a very barely there smile. Itachi cast his eyes at his side. "Thanks for letting Naruto visit my brother it will mean a lot to him. Sasuke cares about your brother a lot…I must confess. He had me call the police fearing just exactly, what had happened to Naruto. I'm sorry it did. That brother of yours is too innocent to deserve such things." Itachi shook his hear a little. Kyuubi was lost staring at the delicate pinks of his blush and his now frowning lips. He felt the urge to lean in and kiss away that frown.

"Did you need something?" A middle-aged woman in a white uniform interrupted them saving Kyuubi from perhaps making a fool of himself.

"Oh, I was wondering if it would be okay for my brother to leave his room and visit another patient here?" The nurse gave a questionable look.

"My brother is staying here. He and Naruto are good friends," The woman looked barely convinced. I'll have to ask Naruto's doctor and he will have to have a wheel chair. You can go back to your brother's room and wait?" Kyuubi nodded. He and Itachi parted with unspoken goodbyes on their lips.

{Sorry, no SasuNaru fluff yet. I had such a hard time with this chapter. I had to work up to it and I got mad at it and erased half of what I wrote before cause it was crap. Hope this was okay for you all. I'll work on the next chapter soon but for now, I need sleep.}


	23. It's Unofficially Official

_{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations and possible violence. This arc is coming to a close but I plan to keep adding to this story by and by.}_

=^x^=

Grand Mal

Ch 23: It's Unofficially Official.

Naruto worried his lip between his teeth. He wanted to see Sasuke. He wanted to know that the other boy had not regretted kissing him…or rather being kissed by him. Naruto wanted to be touched by Sasuke and make the dirty feel of Sai's touch go away. He hated the selfish feeling he had but it seemed like the only way. He just, "I just want Sasuke." He pouted a bit with out realizing.

"I think someone is in love," Naruto winced at the teasing voice of his brother. He wanted to throw his pillow at the older boy but he was currently using it so he settled on a pouting frown, "Awe don't be that way Naru…I have a feeling Sasuke feels the same."

Naruto huffed and turned away folding his arms while pouting even more.

…Sasuke cracked a bleary eye and frowned his brother was not in the room. He wondered if anything was the matter, but soon the bright light from the hallway poured into the room.

Then his brother let himself in he seemed to have been talking to someone out side. Sasuke grunted as he shifted in his bed. "Oh Sasuke you're awake. I have news about Naruto." That had Sasuke's attention he tried to sit up but Itachi rushed to his bedside and gently pushed him back down.

"First off Naruto is safe now," Itachi wanted to clear that up before getting into anything with Sai, "He's here at the hospital."

"When can I see him?" Sasuke asked urgently.

"Soon, He…Sasuke Sai got to Naruto," Itachi finally blurted out.

"What! Wait until I get my hands on that sick freak!" Sasuke fought to get up. "There's no need. Sai is dead." Sasuke fell back to his pillow. He looked pale but that could have been from the pain of thrashing about in his bed. Itachi continued, "It was an accident. He had a knife and Naruto managed to take it. They fought and Sai accidentally stabbed himself in the chest. He bled to death."

Sasuke sucked in air, "How bad was Naruto hurt?"

"Well mostly it seems superficial," Itachi scratched, "Naruto is quite upset, but he insisted on seeing you. We are just waiting for the doctor to approve Naruto moving about. Kyuubi was working on that."

"Oh," Sasuke relaxed a bit but he was still anxious to see Naruto. He wanted to say so many things to the boy. He had been so scared he would never get the chance to tell Naruto how much he really cares. He felt his lids get heavy but he fought sleep.

"Go on and rest I'll wake you when they get here. Sasuke nodded. He fell back into a light slumber.

…Naruto had his wheelchair and was ready to go, "Come on Kyuu! Hurry!"

"Calm down Naru. He's not going anywhere. We'll go in a minute okay?"

"Honestly I don't see what the fuss was about. I only have a sprained ankle." Naruto grumbled.

"I think the doctor was more worried about up here then your ankle," He poked Naruto in the forehead.

"So I could still walk."

"You are supposed to be on bed rest. Consider yourself lucky that the Doctor agreed."

"Fine," Naruto nodded and crossed his arms. Kyuubi began wheeling him toward Sasuke's room.

Naruto peeked in and waved shyly at Itachi, "Is he asleep still?"

"He's just dosed off I promised to wake him when you got here," Itachi beckoned the two boys to come in. Naruto was rolled over and he shook Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto's lip trembled seeing how hurt Sasuke looked. He had bandages on his head a black eye. His left arm and leg were both in cases. Sasuke cracked an eye. "S'He here yet 'Tachi?" Then his eyes widened. "Naruto! Sasuke reached with his casted arm and barely touching Naruto's forehead. Naruto grasped his fingers lightly. He kissed them blushing.

"Oh Sasuke! I was so scared," He whimpered.

"I know I was too," Sasuke tried to pull Naruto to him with his hurt arm but Naruto saved him the trouble as he scrambled into his bed and latched onto his un injured arm and cried into his shoulder.

"Kyuu," Naruto peeked from behind Sasuke, "Can I lay here a while with Sasuke? Sasuke was asking the same question with his eyes.

"Its fine if Itachi doesn't care I don't." Itachi nodded in agreement. Naruto snuggled Sasuke happy to just forget what had happened earlier. Sasuke brought his arm around Naruto and pulled him closer. They lay like that until both of them were sleeping.

{Sorry it's short. I had writers block this was a tough chapter for some reason}


	24. Unbeknownst To You

_New Arc to the Story. Don't worry there will still be pleanty of SasuNaru action, but for now lets concentrate on Lee and his trials in love! __J_

=^x^=

Hyperactive Active Heart

Ch 24: Unbeknownst To You

Lee climbed the steps of the buss. He already knew Naruto was going to be out. He had a gotten a very short explanation that his friend was in the hospital because of an accident, but he would be back to school soon.

He trudged toward an open seat he saw near the middle of the bus. He didn't notice the foot that oh so casually moved into his path causing him to trip. He reached for the closest thing to grab which happened to be an arm. A firm arm with defined muscle clad in a skintight black sleeve. Lee looked up blushing, "S-Sorry, I…" he trailed off as pale green eyes glared down at him. The owner of the arm he was holding onto was striking to look at. He had fair skin and blood red hair. There was a tattoo on his forehead above his lift eye. It was a foreign language that Lee didn't know but thought it could be Chinese or Japanese. It was as red ad his hair and only made his visage that much more interesting. He lacked for eyebrows. Well Lee more then made up for them with his own. The raven straightened up and smiled sheepishly before he bolted for his chosen seat as far as possible from the handsome glaring boy he had accidentally grabbed.

The boy took his seat and soon forgot about the redhead. The other boy didn't forget about him however. Gaara was new to school he and his siblings moved to Konoha from Suna. It was a four hour drive and his sister had gotten an internship with a fashion magazine that was published in the city. So their little family was uprooted. Tamari started her job that very morning. Their brother was studying mechanical engineering at the university and Gaara (the baby of the family) was stuck with the losers at Konoha High. It wasn't that Gaara missed his home. He hadn't all that many friends…actually, he had none. He had a rep there. He was obviously going to have to work on it here. Nobody messed with Gaara Subaku. His eyes flicked toward the raven. He was staring out the window with a dreamy expression on his face. Gaara's mouth turned up cruelly. It seemed he had his first victim selected already…

Neji waited by a locker. He had hounded Sakura until she at least gave up that tidbit. He clutched his book bag nervously. Why was he nervous? Well there was the fact that he was in love, never happened before. He had experienced lust before, and he did lust for the shorter boy, but he also cared about him. There was no denying it. Lee had been out of school for the last two days and Neji's stomach had been turned into knots. He wondered if there was an obnoxious clown in there making balloon animals out of his intestines. He shuddered at the thought. He fell back against Lee's locker and sighed. That was a first for him as well. He had never been rejected. He and Uchiha were rivals in the looks department and Neji had his pick of almost any boy or girl in the school. He wasn't afraid to take advantage of his popularity either. Sasuke might want to remain in the shadows but Neji liked being fawned over. He had liked the attention. When the one he had set his tights on rejected him, even if he had done so exceedingly nicely, it killed him. However, it was more then that Neji knew he would cherish the boy if he were allowed to. Therefore, he waited once again by the boy's locker hoping he came to school. He had been late for class the previous day-yet another first. If Lee didn't show up before the second bell, he would be late again. Neji smacked himself in the head. He had better get hold of himself he was starting to sound like a leashed dog…

…Lee walked slowly. He was still feeling tired but he had insisted that he wanted to go to school. His father made him promise to take it easy so he did not run; he walked slowly. He ignored the rude comments and snickers thrown his way. He had heard it all too many times and he had learned to tune it out. Sometimes it got him into hot water but mostly not paying attention worked for him. When he stopped at his locker and reached for the combination lock he instead rested his hand on a toned pectoral muscle. That was the second time that day he had touched someone accidentally. He jerked his hand back and apologized, "I am sorry I didn't see you there." Lee looked up surprised to see Neji Hyuuga looking down at him. He was blushing also…

…Neji could not believe Lee had touched him his hand set flat on his chest rubbing his nipple. He felt himself growing hot. The hand pulled away as if he had truly been hot enough to burn. Neji felt himself getting big from a simple and completely innocent touch. He blushed.

…Gaara had followed the short skinny raven. He noticed the boy was getting a lot of flack but he ignored it. No body bothered Gaara as he stalked the halls. He naturally gave off an untouchable vibe. He smirked as he noticed a group of upper classmen eyeing him up. He set a blank look on his face and glared at them. They scattered. He then turned back toward his prey. The boy seemed talking to some longhaired prick. He was touching the guy, but then pulled his hand away. When the short raven blushed Gaara smiled slightly he was actually somewhat cute, no, he was really cute. Gaara wasn't the social type but he was far from dead. Little Gaara spoke up once in a while and told him if he liked someone. According to his second brain, he liked the boy a lot. Maybe he would watch the boy for a bit rather then beating him up. Gaara melted into the crowd unnoticed by Neji or Lee…

…Neji smiled, just barely, "Good morning Lee."

'Um, good morning to you also," Lee regarded him with a strange look, "Um excuse me Neji?"

"Yes?" Came the over eager answer from the normally stoic teen.

"I-um I cannot get to my l-locker," Lee mumbled.

Neji frowned before realizing he was indeed blocking Lee's way. "Oh…Of course," He replied lamely, but he stepped aside. Neji cleared his throat as he watched the boy open his locker, "Could I have the honor of walking you to class?"

Lee, who was balancing his books on one arm and rifling through his papers looked quizzically at Neji, "I guess that would be fine." He smiled widely. Neji felt his heart fluttering. Lee was looking adorable with his luscious pink lips and wide innocent eyes. Without meaning to Neji licked his lips. Lee turned toward his class pretending not to notice the way Neji had been checking him out. He didn't notice one of the many fake love letters he was still getting flutter out as he closed his locker. Neji picked it up. He looked to make certain that Lee didn't notice he opened the letter.

…_Dear Eyebrow;_

_You are sooo ugly. It seems like such a crime that such a fine body is stuck with such a weird looking head. I'd still do you, just be sure and bring a grocery bag along. Preferably plastic. Remember that I'll be on the roof if you ever want to take my cock up your tight virgin ass. Oh and I know you're a virgin because who else would want you except a sadistic fuck like me._

_Lots of love,_

_H…_

Neji crumpled the paper angrily. Someone has been harassing Lee. "No wonder he was so nervous," Neji mumbled. He was angry and whomever was harassing Lee was in for a nasty surprise.

Lee and Neji walked in silence. A few girls tried to stop Neji, but he passed them by, keeping his little raven in his sights.

Lee Stopped and turned toward his classroom door, "Here is my class, um, Neji?"

"Yes Lee?" Neji smiled just a bit.

"Thank you for walking with me," Lee smiled shyly and bolted for the class room. Neji's smile grew ever so slightly. Lee was just so perfect. Then the final bell rang and Neji cursed himself. He was going to be late again.

{_Enter Gaara as a romantic rival to Neji. This arc in the story will not culminate with the kidnapping and attempted rape of Lee but hopefully we'll have some juicy drama and a touch of angst._}


	25. Two, not One but Two Guys

New Arc to the Story. Don't worry there will still be plenty of SasuNaru action, but for now lets concentrate on Lee and his trials in love! J

Sasuke and Naruto are both convalescing right now okay?

=^x^=

Hyperactive Active Heart

Ch 25: Two, not One but Two Guys

The bell for lunch rang and Lee followed his classmates Tobi tagged along with Lee. "Where is pretty Naruto today?" Tobi asked as he grabbed onto Lee's hands and tugged. Lee turned around and smiled, "Naruto is sick, but I think he would not like to be called pretty Tobi."

"Bit he is pretty! He's almost as pretty as Tobi's Dei!" Tobi insisted.

"Okay Tobi," Lee agreed. He had to admit that Naruto was very attractive. Tobi smiled widely. He glomped Lee in an affectionate hug. "Can Tobi eat lunch with Lee today?"

"Sure," Lee smiled and pushed the affectionate child off himself.

"Yeah!" Tobi clapped, "Tobi and Lee are friends?"

"Yes we are friends Tobi," Lee awkwardly patted Tobi's shoulder. They walked toward the cafeteria. Tobi pulled on Lee's sleeve. "What is it Tobi."

"There's a mean looking boy staring at us. Tobi don't like him," His lip trembled. Lee looked around and noticed vibrant blood red hair. He flashed back to the bus ride earlier that morning. Perhaps he had made the boy angry. He looked very angry. "Let's go Tobi is hungry," Tobi grabbed Lee's hand and with strength that some what surprised Lee. He dragged the boy into the cafeteria…

…

…Gaara watched as the boy with those odd eyebrows was dragged down the hall by a larger boy. The boy was hanging all over Lee and touching him in a seemingly intimate way. Gaara didn't like it. This other boy seemed pretty strong. Perhaps his chosen target wasn't as easy to get to. The bigger boy looked at him. He had pale skin to rival Gaara's and onyx eyes. He had scarring about the left half of his face which made him almost comical to look at. The right half of his face was perfect, handsome, smooth skin fine bone structure. He wore short hair that was spiked wildly but seemed more unkempt then styled that way. He was tall and lean but he pulled the shorter boy around as if he weighed nothing. Gaara didn't like it the way he draped himself over the other boy. That boy was going to be Gaara's and he would plow through this other boy if he could help it. This one and that other one. It seemed the cute submissive looking boy had two strong suitors to protect him from Gaara's advances but Gaara would go through them like a hot knife through butter…

…

…Lee and Tobi got their lunch and Tobi held his tray carefully in one hand and dragged Lee with the other nearly causing Lee to spill his tray more then once. Tobi brought Lee to the table of popular people he sat with everyday and Made Lee to sit next To Him. Neji was beside Lee and offered a small smile. Tobi giggled. "Neji likes Lee!" Tobi announced to the table. Lee blushed and Neji frowned but didn't say anything. Tobi continued, "Tobi knows cause Tobi heard Neji talking to Pink haired girl about it!" Lee gulped down the lump in his throat he decided he better not attempt to eat when he felt this strangling feeling in his chest. Another boy reached over and yanked Tobi away from the table. He looked almost like Tobi's twin except he had no facial scars and he wore these ridiculous glasses that looked like goggles. Neji cleared his throat, "How have you been feeling Lee. I hope you're feeling better." Lee nodded and blushed.

"LEE LIKES NEJI TOO! TOBI CAN TELL!" Tobi screamed as his 'almost-twin' wrestled him away from the table slapping his hand over the boisterous mouth that was still shouting, "Neji and Lee are sooooo-Mmph!"

"Be quiet Tobi, that is very rude," The other boy snapped.

"Let him go Obito," Sakura chided, "We all know Neji's twiterpated so there's no use in stopping Tobi from shouting it." Obito let go of his cousin. He frowned at her, "Twiterpated?"

"Infatuated, crushing on, lusting after," Sakura defined. Lee blushed crimson and tried to hide his face. Neji's frown deepened. There was no point in humiliating the boy…or him for that matter. Neji opened his mouth to say something but then Lee got up and quickly left. He was wiping tears away from his eyes as he ran from the cafeteria…

…

…Gaara watched the scene unfold he didn't know weather to laugh (which he seldom did) or to growl at the insinuation that the cute raven liked the brunette. When Lee ran out he followed at a casual pace. It would not be hard to find the boy. He would confront the odd creature and make his intensions clear…

…

…Lee ran into the bathroom slamming the door open. Fortunately for him there was nobody on the other side of the door or they would have probably gotten a broken nose. He ran into the last stall and slammed the door behind him. Lee could take a lot of things but not that. Why? Why did he have to be picked on about relationships and his looks? He couldn't help that he was different that was just how he was. He blinked back tears and breathed out a shaky sigh.

"Come out of there," A husky voice called. Lee looked down and only saw a pair of black combat boots and baggy black jeans. He shook his head but said nothing in response to the order.

"…" The other person tapped his big boot impatiently.

"Are you coming out?" The other asked again.

"No," Lee gave a watery answer. The other said nothing, but lee heard a metallic click and then to his horror the lock on the stall door was turning. The door swung open and there stood the boy from that morning, "Come out of there now." His voice was husky and soft but didn't have a patent note in it. Lee could tell that is would not be a good idea to disobey the boy. He saw the flash of metal. The boy followed Lee's gaze to his hand where a switch blade was held. He closed it and tucked it away. Lee felt a need to run, but his path was blocked by this boy. He wasn't much taller then Lee, but he seemed to have a stronger build. Lee knew martial arts but he was in a tight space not good for defending especially if this other dangerous looking boy got his knife back out.

The redhead made an impatient sounding grunt before he stepped into the stall. Lee was sitting. His eyes fell on the boy's chest. "You aren't stupid are you?" Lee didn't answer. He asked another question, "Are you deaf?"

Lee shook his head had tried to look away but his chin was caught in a rough hand. He was turned toward the other boy who leaned in as he was looking into Lee's eye his thumb began to move over his jaw line gently.

This other boy smiled ever so slightly, "You are unusual, but I like unusual things. What's your name?"

"Lee," He gasped out as he felt another hand going behind him and urging him forward.

"I like that name. Lee you are mine now," Gaara's tone brooked no room for argument or disagreement. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Lee's. Lee pushed against him but Gaara was stronger. Gaara smirked as he broke their kiss. He leaned into Lee's neck and began nibbling at the tender flesh that was just above his collar bone.

…Neji was pissed. If his friends were out to ruin his chances with Lee they were doing an excellent job of it. He got up and left the Cafeteria. He wanted to apologize to Lee for what had happened. He passed the boys restroom and heard someone shouting…

"Stop it!" Lee pounded on Gaara's chest. Gaara bit him hard, not enough to draw blood but certainly there was going to be a bruise. He was so freaked out. This couldn't be happening to him, "No! Not again! He slammed the heel of his foot into Gaara's foot.

Gaara only chuckled, "I'm wearing steel toed boots. Now relax I'm not going to hurt you."

"No! Stop!" Lee pushed Gaara off of him and tried to run only to be caught around the middle and hauled into Gaara's lap. He went back to his task of making hickies on Lee's once pristine neck…

Neji went in only to see if everything was alright. He saw a pair of green sneakers with a white stripe hanging out of the last stall. He instantly thought of Lee was this person the H that had left that nasty note.

"Let him go?" He bellowed in his baritone. He ran to the stall to see Lee trying to pull this creepy looking goth kid off of him. The goth had his face buried in Lee's neck. Neji grabbed Gaara's arm in a bruising hold and pried it away from Lee's stomach. Gaara let go of Lee and the boy jumped off of him.

Neji pushed Lee behind him and stared down the other boy, "Just what did you think you were doing?"

"I was marking my property," Gaara answered in an even, almost amused, sounding tone.

"Lee doesn't belong to you?" Neji stomped, "He's not yours!"

"Whose is he then? Yours?" Gaara let a cold laugh escape his lips, "I saw you two together. He won't let you touch him. I don't like many people so when someone catches my eye I take them. I like Lee."

Neji guffawed in shock, "You can't just TAKE SOMEONE!"

Lee blinked back tears this was so bad. His neck really hurt to. He chanced a glance in the mirror and saw the pink and purple marks from Gaara's lips and teeth. He backed away from the two other boys and slipped out the door.

"You let my property escape," Gaara glared at him. Neji shivered at the cold hatred in the boy's eyes.

"He's not yours, you just stay away from him," Neji warned before he turned and stomped out.

Gaara let out a crazy chuckle. He was having more fun then he imagined he would at this new school…

{BTW! I didn't make up the word twiterpated, watch "Bambi." Bambi was a ridiculous name for a buck, but its better then naming a male skunk Flower I guess. What the hell was wrong with Walt Disney?}


	26. Avoidance

{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language and concepts}

Grand Mal

Ch 26: Avoidance

After the encounter with Gaara in the bathroom it had been a week of Fighting off the Red Head and out right avoiding Neji. Friday morning arrived none to soon. He got on the bus watching his feet and trying to avoid eye contact with that pale goth kid, but once again it seemed fate (and Gaara) had it in for him. His arm was snagged as he passed a seat about the middle of the bus and he was pulled roughly into the seat next to Gaara.

"Good morning Lee," Gaara's voice was deep and cold. A chill ran up Lee's spine.

"Umm, G-good morning Gaara," Lee squirmed and tugged his arm in an attempt to free himself. Gaara had a strong grip and it tightened enough to leave a bruise. Later he would have to explain to his father once again why he had bruises. Luckily for Lee Gai seemed to believe his stories of falling in gym, running into a door and getting hit in the neck with a dodge ball (several times). Unfortunately for Lee even his obtuse parental was starting to catch on. "Gaara…"

"Hmm?" Gaara's voice rumbled almost sounding like the purr of a large jungle cat.

"Would you let go of my arm please?" Lee looked apologetic.

"…And just what makes you think I would do such a thing?" Gaara pinned Lee with an intimidating scowl, "You have a tendency to run and I intend to escort you to your class."

"But you are hurting me," Lee pulled harder. Gaara jerked on Lee's arm causing him to fall into his lap.

Gaara smiled possessively, "Good right where you belong." Gaara looked around as he heard someone snickering. He looked up to see a senior girl with hair almost as red as his own. Her glasses reflected the light blocking her eyes but he stared at her daring her to make another noise. She looked away cursing him under her breath but not daring to look back. Gaara loosened his grip on Lee's arm only to grab him by the waist and hold him in his lap. Lee began struggling. "Don't move around. You are making me excited….Unless that's what you want. Gaara pushed his nose into the crook of Lee's neck, "We could ditch school and have a very nice time."

"No," Lee shook his head. Gaara nipped at his neck. "No! I have school I will not ditch class!"

Gaara bit hard and Lee yelped. He mumbled into lee's neck, "Don't be so loud. Do you want everybody to know what we are going to do?" Gaara licked at the wounds he had made and kissed Lee gently. Lee felt a jolt of pleasure hit him. He bit his lip and looked away hoping Gaara didn't notice, but of course Gaara was watching Lee intently. He didn't miss it. "I'm going to take you home with me," Gaara's voice grew less harsh and he smiled, "You can meet my brother and sister."

=^.^=

…Naruto curled up in his bed he had been brought home from the hospital the previous day and he really just wanted to sleep and for get. The only welcome thought in his mind was 'Sasuke.' They were fighting down stairs he could hear the shouting from his room.

"I don't care!" Kyuubi screamed, "I'm staying here SCHOOL CAN WAIT! Naruto needs me here!"

"Don't talk to your mother like that son!" Minato said in a loud voice. Kushina was crying.

It seemed that as soon as Naruto had gotten home it had exploded. Kyuubi didn't want to go back and finish the semester. Naruto liked having him here but he knew it was imoportent he go back. Kyuubi was the smart one and destined to do great things. Naruto would be fine with achieving normality…

=^.^=

…Kyuubi grabbed his keys and took off. He wished his parents would understand. He wanted to be here for his baby brother, but there was a selfish need behind it too. He admitted that he had left a mess behind he didn't want to have to deal with. Shukaku, Imari, a semester of sharing classes with that manipulative bitch, and not to mention classes he did not like. He didn't want to explain to his parents that half of his classes have nothing to do with his major because his girlfriend insisted they take classes together. He had been thinking with his dick not his head when he agreed.

The young man drove aimlessly and found himself parking at the Hospital. He knew the only reason was so he could go talk to Itachi. Itachi and he had not run in the same circles in high school, but he felt a connection to the other boy. He wanted to seek a friendly ear and maybe listen to Itachi's problems as well.

He got out of his car and inhaled. Why was he feeling nervous? He shook the feeling off. Kyuubi locked his car up and set the alarm. Then he headed to the main entrance of the building.

=^.^=

…Itachi was dosing. Sasuke was out his pain was still very great and the doctor kept him pretty doped up. The only time he seemed to be slightly ok was when that boy Naruto had been with him. Sasuke was smiling in his sleep. Itachi fought sleep. He wanted to be here for his brother but he had been with him around the clock. He heard the door open and jumped. Madera had not made anymore appearances but he was on edge lest the man sweep in and take away his brother…

=^.^=

…Kyuubi peeked in to see Itachi about to slip into sleep. He was going to leave but he heard Itachi's silky voice, "Kyuubi? What are you doing here?"

"Oh," he cleared his throat not aware that he was blushing, "Well I thought you might appreciate some company."

Itachi nodded but he could tell there was something off, "Is everything alright? Naruto…"

"Naruto's fine, well as good as he can be. He's going to be seeing a shrink now. He was asleep in his room when I left the house," Kyuubi offered a weak smile.

"No," Itachi shook his head and looked at the taller man. He seemed almost to be reading Kyuubi with his eyes, "Something is wrong. Sit down and you can tell me."

Kyuubi grabbed the other chair and pulled it close to Itachi. He sighed, "You are good…you know…at reading people." He smiled a little more convincing this time, "I had a fight with the folks. I want to withdraw from school for the semester."

"For Naruto?" Itachi's brow quirked, "From the little time I spent with the child I think he might protest to you putting your education on hold for him."

"It's not just about him, though that is a big part of it. My girlfriend…" Kyuubi started. Itachi frowned but then quickly wiped the emotion off his face. Kyuubi continued, "I mean my ex. I caught her sleeping with my roommate the day Naruto went missing. Besides I (like a total moron let her choose my classes. She wanted to be in the same classes and I had practically nothing that was any use to me. The one class I could use was the physical science but I wanted biology. She wanted physical science so we took physical science. And I already disliked my roommate. Now I have to go back knowing he and I were fucking the same girl." Kyuubi cringed.

Itachi didn't know what he had been thinking. He had thought he was getting definite signals from the red head. Itachi knew he was like his little brother. He was attracted to men. He was actually surprised to realize that enjoyed being submissive, and Kyuubi had always been a beautiful specimen of masculinity. He was disappointed that the lovely creature was not into men. He held his frown when he noticed that Kyuubi was touching his knee. When had his hand gotten there? Kyuubi didn't even seem to realize as he looked into Itachi's eyes. His thumb rubbed across Itachi's kneecap. Kyuubi looked down. He blushed and pulled back. Itachi might have smiled if he were not an Uchiha. He smirked internally. Kyuubi seemed to be interested after all…

=^.^=

…Lee was not happy. He was riding a public bus with the deranged redhead. He knew he was going to get grounded for this. That would be fine if he didn't have to see Gaara any more. At least until Gaara got bored and found a new prey to torture.

Gaara held his arm and glared jealously at any man that dare pass or look toward Lee's direction. Not that that many men looked at the boy. Lee sighed. He wondered what in the world Gaara saw in him. Neji for that matter. He knew he was born less fortunate in the looks department. For some strange reason scary boys seemed to like him. Neji seemed nice enough but he was so cold and he has those scary pale eyes (A rare genetic disorder shared by his deceased father and his father's identical twin brother, and his uncle's two daughters.) Gaara was no less intense looking. Then there was 'H.' Lee knew who 'H' was. Hidan failed to graduate. The rest of _those_ boys moved on but he was still here and Lee caught him staring he never went anywhere alone and avoided going near the crazy looking senior.

The buss stopped and Gaara stood bringing Lee with him. We can walk the rest of the way is isn't far.

=^.^=

…Neji growled under his breath. He wasn't paying attention at all in Calculus. All he could think about was Lee with Gaara. He had seen the delinquent dragging his adorable little Lee around like a pet on a leash that very morning. He had to do something. He feared that Gaara might harm Lee or force him to do…_things._

_He just knew his little ball of sunshine was being raped at that very moment!_

_=^.^=_

_{Too be continued…}_


	27. Family

{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language and concepts}

Grand Mal

Ch 27: Family

Kyuubi finally tore himself away from Itachi. To say that their visit was awkward would be an understatement, but he just didn't want to leave. He questioned himself. Itachi was attractive, beautiful even. Kyuubi never admitted it to himself in high school, but he had wished he'd been closer with the other man. He didn't know where he was heading with this. He most certainly did not want to use Itachi to get over Imari. Itachi had been through enough.

Kyuubi left the hospital and headed to his car. He got in, sat down, and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. He didn't know what the hell he was thinking. He growled at himself, "Don't be an idiot!"

=^.^=

Lee felt Gaara stand next to him. The redhead tugged on his arm gently. This was a change for Lee. He had grown used to being manhandled carelessly by the brutish teen. "We're not far now, come," even Gaara's voice was softer.

"Oh, ok," Lee got up and allowed himself to be escorted off the buss. Gaara made sure he was off the buss safely and began dragging his compliant captive to the corner to cross the street. They walked a couple blocks until they reached a moderate neighborhood with nice looking houses and apartment buildings.

Gaara and Lee walked up the path to the closest building. It was a large brownstone. Lee noticed that there were some blooming cactus plants in pots on the porch. Gaara tugged at his arm once again and Lee looked to Gaara who had a faint smile on his face, and not a cruel smile, "Those are from my home in Suna, just over the mountains in the desert. Come inside and meet my siblings." Lee nodded and Gaara let go of his arm finally. He turned to the front door and got his keys out, "They usually keep the door locked here. We never did that back home, but things were ...different... then." Gaara unlocked and opened the door. He held it for Lee and beckoned him to enter. Lee obeyed.

"Gaara you better have a damn good explanation!" A brusque female voice announced. The two boys heard someone tromping down the stairs. She was a tall girl with an unusual hairdoo. Her sandy blond hair was pulled into four spiky pigtails. She was wearing what looked to be a business suit; charcoal slacks and a pink blouse. She stopped in front of Lee her eyes were wide for a second. Then she smirked, "Ah, So this is that unique boy you've been talking about. Honestly I thought Gaara had cracked his nut. He never talked so much in his life." She grabbed Lee's shoulders and centered him. She looked him over, "Well no offence but you aren't my type."

Gaara grabbed him, "He better not be he's mine!" He glared at her.

"Fine," She answered, "Anyway he's cute in his own way. Lee; you, apparently, are a boy magnet if I believe little brother here." Gaara shot her a scathing glare and she changed the subject, "So why aren't the two of you in school?"

"Um-" Lee Started to tell her the truth hoping she might get Gaara to let him go.

Gaara cut in, "Free day, students were excused from classes."

"Yeah right," The girl rolled her eyes, "Oh by the way, I'm Temari. Gaara is my baby brother. Listen I don't care if you cut class, but don't make any messes I am not going to clean up after a couple of horny teens." Lee blushed bright red. Gaara growled at her. Temari just grinned at him, "Listen Gaara I know I was supposed to have the day off but I got called into work. You and Konkuro will have to get your own dinner you can order take out if you want. If you do get me something please. I doubt I'll have time to eat today. We're having a bit of a 'fashion emergency' at the office."

"Fine," Gaara nodded and pulled Lee away from the girl further into the house.

Lee soon found himself in a pristine looking kitchen. Gaara opened a cabinet and produced two glasses. He set them on the counter and then went to the fridge. He got out a gallon of milk and a bottle of chocolate syrup. He began mixing two tall frosty chocolate milks and then cleaned up after himself. All this time Lee watched fascinated. This seemed nothing like the Gaara at school.

"I don't like messes. Tamari was just teasing you," Gaara took a big drink of his milk and offered the other glass to Lee. Lee drank his. He did not realize how thirsty he was until the cold beverage touched his lips.

"T-thanks Gaara," Lee drank his milk then Gaara took the glasses to the sink and washed them.

"Lets go up to my room," Gaara grabbed Lee's arm and dragged him out of the kitchen. In the hallway they passed a young man with brown hair. He was in sweats and a wife beater. He looked as if he had just woken up.

"What the hell are you doin' here Gaa?" He yawned and scratched his head.

"It's almost noon and you're just getting up?" Gaara almost sounded like he was scolding the older boy.

"I was up late studying. My classes don't start until 2 I have pleanty of time," The older boy noticed Lee. He smirked, "Brought your little boy toy home." He snickered. Gaara elbowed him hard in the ribs causing the older boy to double over in pain. "Damn it! Gaara! Can't you take a joke?"

"That idiot is my brother Konkuro. Ignore him," Gaara shot a glare back at his brother before moving on.

"Oh ok," Lee nodded.

Gaara's room was the last door on the right of the second floor hallway. He opened it. Lee saw lots of red and black. Goth Metal posters. A shelf lined with books, a tv, dvd player, and a few different video game consoles. The room was neat the bed made and everything looked organized. It was like there were two different Gaaras.

"Have a seat," Gaara ordered the smaller boy. Lee obeyed and took a seat on the bed. Gaara sat next to him. Lee felt the urge to scoot away. "Don't do that you'll mess up the bed. It's not like I'm planning to rape you or anything. You and I hardly know each other, but Lee I like you. I don't like many people. You're special. Maybe we got off on the wrong foot the other day. Would you go out with me on a date?" Gaara looked sincerely remorseful.

"Umm, Gaara I am sorry, but I am not gay," Lee tried to push away from the menacing looking boy.

Gaara only chuckled, "I'm not gay either. I'm Bi."

"But I am not Bi either," Lee protested.

Gaara's response was to grab the boy's head and kiss him on the mouth. Lee felt and tasted Gaara's tongue as it forced itself into his mouth. It was weird. Lee's toes curled. He had never been kissed on the mouth and Gaara's the only person to ever get further then hand holding with him. Gaara pulled back to look at his handy work. Lee was flushed and panting. His mouth hung open and drool trailed down his chin. It was an erotic sight for Gaara. He had to fight the urge to push Lee back and force himself further on the boy.

"I'll let you think it over Lee," Gaara growled possessivelyand hardened his expression, "Weather you decide you're gay or not you are mine Lee."

=^.^=

Naruto felt someone sitting on his bed he rubbed his eyes to hide the tears.

"Hey Kiddo how you feeling?" His father asked.

"I'm fine Dad," Naruto sat up and smiled. Minato ruffled his hair.

"Yeah I'm sure you are. I wanted to talk to you. I understand you have feelings for that boy Sasuke," Minato looked at his son who tensed up.

"Y-yeah," Naruto was dreading this talk, "Yeah I do."

"You know your mom, brother and I all love you very much. We want you to be safe and careful. If you're gay that isn't a problem but you are too young to be having sex. I want you to wait, ok. If this boy loves you he should be willing to wait until you are ready."

Naruto blushed and whined, "Dad!"

"No listen. I'm sure you'll be safe, and that boy seems like a fine young man, but you…think of what you have just been through.

"Actually Dad I'd rather not," Naruto sighed. His body trembled as flashes of the attack came back to him, "Dad I-I'm still scared. Dad I'm not gonna…I'm not…" Naruto's body hitched and he broke into sobs.

Minato wrapped his arms around his youngest son and rocked him, "Shhh. Shh, I'm sorry Son. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset."

Naruto breathed out a shaky sigh, "It-It's alright Dad. I'm going to be ok."

"Ok," Minato gave a tender squeeze to his son, "Well what would you say to pizza? We can order out, and a movie tonight just the family."

"Ok Dad, but maybe we could go out today? I've been cooped up for a week. I want…I wanna see Sasuke. I miss him," Naruto looked up at his dad with big blue puppy dog eyes.

Minato's face broke into a grin, "Sure kid but you have to get a shower and change first, No offence but you smell."

"Dad!" Naruto whined.

"Well do you want Sasuke to smell your pit stink?" Minato stood and ruffled his bed head once more.

"Fine, I'll be ready to go in half an hour," Naruto stood and let his blankets fall to the floor. He looked at his dad, "Mmm, Dad, could we get ice cream on the way back?"

"Sure son, go get ready," Minato chuckled as his son raced of to the bathroom.

=^.^=

{Too be continued…}


	28. Visit

Grand Mal

* * *

_{I do not own Naruto. Expect offensive language and concepts. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto._

* * *

_KonKonforever, please don't eat Naruto. I know he's adorable and scrumptious, but I need him for my story! _*Authoress clasps her hands and prostrates herself before you*_ Please!_

* * *

**_Just a quick explanation before I get this chapter started…_**

**_It has been a long time, I know. I'm really sorry about that. :(_**

**_My computer had a tragedy. My hard drive died. :( I lost all my prewritten stuff. I had lots of unpublished and previously published work that is gone forever. I'm borrowing my dad's laptop for now._**

**_There is another reason I've not been writing very much… I've been having issues with my mental health. I'm dealing with some very bad stuff, but I'm in therapy. ^.^ Things are not all better but I'm working on it. Neither inspiration nor willingness to write have been my friends. For a very long time (even before I really stopped writing) sadness and fear were my closest companions. I still feel those things, but I'm getting back up on the proverbial horse. :D I am still far from healed so this is going to be a slow and painful process._**

**_Anyway…Thanks for reading my stories! I appreciate all of you very much and your input is much needed because my spelling and grammar suck. I will update as I can though I won't probably get back up to a chapter a day for a long while. Seriously you could likely see my decline as I started out averaging about 3000 words per chapter and before I went off the deep end. Now my average was more like 1200 per chapter. That's if I feel up to writing at all. But I still like this story and I think a few of you agree. :)_**

* * *

Ch 28: Visit

* * *

Naruto jumped out of the car wearing a huge smile. He took off for the hospital's main entrance.

"Naruto, Slow down!" Minato yelled after him. He locked the car and pocketed his keys and jogged up the walk to catch his son. Naruto stopped at the glass doors and turned around giving his father an impatient look.

"Come on Dad!" Naruto bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, "I want to see Sasuke!"

"Calm down son," Minato scolded, and Naruto pouted at him.

Minato caught up only to have Naruto rocket off toward the elevator. He pressed the up button. He waited the elevator appeared to be on the fifth floor. He pressed it again. It stopped on the fourth, and he pushed the button again. Naruto sighed and looks at his father jogging up the hall and then at the door to the stair well. He smiled and bolted for the door, "See you upstairs Dad!" Minato knew he wasn't a young man anymore, but damn it he was out of shape. He arrived at the elevators just in time for the doors to slide open. He had seen his son take the stairs and he wasn't happy about it. Naruto was still vulnerable and he worried over his son. He thought better of taking the stairs as the people piled out of the elevator. He entered it and pressed the number three.

Naruto sprinted up the stairs. He had a huge smile on his face. He reached the third floor quickly.

He entered the hallway and easily found Sasuke's private room. Naruto knocked gingerly. He didn't want to wake Sasuke if he were sLeeping, just seeing him would be enough for the time. Naruto poked his head in. Itachi looked toward him and nodded. Naruto smiled but he could not help but notice how worn down Sasuke's brother looked.

"How is he?" Naruto asked in a hushed tone as he stepped in to the dark and quiet hospital room.

Sasuke's brother gestured him to come closer. "He is in a lot of pain," Itachi frowned, "However I can wake him if you wish to talk."

"No, no, no It's ok," Naruto scratched his head and tried to grin. His scaring cheeks stretched with a little bit of pain.

Itachi reached up and brushed his thumb against the scars. He surrendered to a rare smile for the boy, "He would be very angry once he learned you had been to visit and he was allowed to sLeep through it." Itachi looked sadly at the boy's face. He knew most of the story because Kyuubi had recanted what he knew and Naruto nodded in agreement to much of it, but he kept his mouth shut. "Does that hurt you very much?" Itachi asked.

Naruto flinched and pulled back, "It's getting better but it's going to scar. Sai-Um…the cuts were too deep and I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life."

Itachi frowned and clenched his fists. He wished he could bring the teenager back just so he could hurt him. Sasuke cared deeply for Naruto and that made Naruto's pain Sasuke's pain, and by association it pained Itachi. He stood and leaned over his sLeeping brother he gently shook Sasuke's shoulder. The younger Uchiha groaned irritably and swatted his hand away. "Tired go away," He half mumbled in his sLeep.

"Ok that's fine I'll talk to Naruto then, you go back to sLeep," Itachi stated dryly suppressing the smirk as he watched realization dawn on his brother's face. He cracked his eyes open they looked bleary. Sasuke looked a mess; his fan girls would have been utterly shocked. He was pallid, sweaty and his hair was greasy and tangled from lack of a proper washing. He tried to lean up and looked over his chest with dark ringed eyes. Naruto's lip trembled. Sasuke somehow looked worse than he had a week ago.

"Naru-Naruto?" Sasuke looked exhausted but a smile slowly bloomed on his face. He tried again to sit up groaning. Itachi pushed him back down and Naruto took the empty place on the other side of the boy's bed. He caught up Sasuke's hand and leaned down to offer his lips to the dark haired boy. Sasuke craned his neck and captured Naruto's pursed lips and kissed him fervently.

"Ahem," A deep voice called and a man looking much like Naruto in completion entered the room. Minato frowned. Naruto broke their kiss and blushed. Sasuke frowned blushing as well. Naruto looked back to see the rare sight of an Uchiha blushing. He kissed Sasuke's nose and giggled. Minato looked to the older teen with raven colored hair. He offered his hand. Itachi took it and shook.

"Ah you're Sasuke's older brother…My other son has mentioned you," Minato declared, "Naruto is quite taken with your brother." Itachi nodded tension evident in his posture. He was half expecting some sort denouncement of Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship. Sasuke didn't need this now. …but Minato realized this being (if only slightly) more perceptive then his youngest son. He cleared his throat and spoke again, "I'm not here to forbid them dating. I love my son very much and if your brother makes him happy and treats him well then that's all that matters to our family. But just so you know," He turned and looked pointedly at Sasuke, "My son will not be engaging in sexual activities while I have a say in the matter."

Naruto turned beat red and whined, "Daaaad! Don't!" he hid his face in his hands and turned away. Minato turned back to the older boy. Naruto peeked out to see a smirking Sasuke. "What?" Naruto huffed putting his hands on his hips.

"You know you're adorable?" Sasuke reached and grabbed his hand again, "And I love you."

Naruto swallowed hard, "Really?"

Sasuke tugged on his hand and Naruto came closer to him. Sasuke cupped his face with his free hand and smiled. Only Naruto existed in his eyes, "Yes. Very, very much." He felt something wet roll over his thumb and down his arm and saw that his beloved blonde was crying. Naruto lurched, forgetting what shape Sasuke was in. He hugged the boy around the neck and sobbed into his chest. Naruto mumbled something Sasuke couldn't make out. "I couldn't quite catch that."

Naruto raised his head up and smiled though his eyes were red and growing puffy, "I love you too." He kissed Sasuke once more ignoring the feeling that his dad was glaring holes into Sasuke. Then he laid his head down on Sasuke's chest and sighed, "I…I love you so much."

* * *

Gaara brought Lee to the side of the house to a small garage. It held lots of unpacked boxes but in the corner there was a motor cycle. Lee was drawn to it, "This is yours?" Gaara nodded. Lee hesitantly reached to touch it. Gaara nodded to him. He traced the lines of the custom paint job. A black body with Red flames licking at the sides. The bike was in pristine condition. This was not a surprise to Lee after getting to know Gaara a little better. "Why are you ridding the buss if you have this?" Lee looked to Gaara for an explanation.

"Well the first day it hadn't been shipped in yet it arrived a couple days ago, but I'd rather take to bus if only to see you every morning," Gaara answered in his slightly gravelly voice, "But now I can start giving you rides. I have a spare helmet you can use." Gaara grabbed the handle bars and nudged the kickstand up with his toe. He walked the machine out into the sunlight and parked it. He went back in and grabbed the extra helmet and Lee. Lee pushed the head gear on and waited. Gaara had donned his own helmet; red with black flames to complement the bike. Gaara got on and turned back to Lee who looked extremely nervous.

"I have never ridden one…I mean a motorcycle," Lee informed Gaara.

"Just sit behind me and hold on tight lean into the turns and you'll be fine," Gaara beckoned him over, "Let's go get something to eat then I'll take you home."

* * *

**{Going to stop for now…My brain hurts} ;)**


	29. Sucker Punched

Celestialfae you scared the crap out of me. It you wanted another chapter of Grand Mal so badly you could have just pulled a gun on me. LOL

Seriously I had to take a break from this story I had a major creative block, but then I kind of let the story fall by the wayside. I had not intended to leave it so long, sorry. …But Hey! I am following a few stories that have only been updated once in the last 6 months. I have at least one I am reading that was started in 2007…I think.

I think I have broken enough from the work to get back into the story…Now for the Disclaimer

{I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. Rated for offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations of a violent or sexual nature. This story is not for young readers.}

Grand Mal

Chapter 29: Sucker Punched

Minato felt bad leaving. The boy, Sasuke, was in bad shape; but who he was really worried about was the older teen. Itachi seems to have stayed at his brother's side the whole time Sasuke had been in the hospital. He let Naruto have a few more minutes alone as he nudged Itachi discretely and nodded for him to follow.

In the hallway the harsh lighting revealed just how exhausted the boy was. Itachi's eyes were blood shot there were dark rings and he was pallid. "Itachi…well," He began slowly he didn't want to say the wrong thing. He cleared his throat, "My oldest boy. He tells me that you...you and your brother live with an uncle. Where is he?"

Itachi's demeanor grew icy he glared, ruddy brown irises seemed to glow red. Minato was a bit surprised, but he had dealt with his number of disgruntled workers, as well as unhappy and demanding clients. He kept an unemotional serene look about his features.

"Ah," He nodded, "I think I understand." He tried to push the issue of the boy's absentee relative to the side, "Please forgive my presumption, but I'm just concerned for you son." He wanted to do something to comfort the boy. Pat his shoulder or hug him, but he had a feeling that that would be the worst thing he could do at the moment. "You look exhausted. It can't be easy…being cooped up here. If you ever want some help I would be glad to. My wife or I could stay with your brother if you need a break. Take a shower, and get something to eat besides hospital food; maybe get a good night's sleep. We, my wife and I, are both taking time away from work for Naruto's sake but he doesn't need both of us 24-7."

Itachi didn't change his stance but the scowl lightened ever so slightly. He shook his head, "I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"Nonsense," The blonde man cut him off, "It wouldn't be any trouble. It would be the least we could do…We…if anything…we owe you and your brother so much. It had been so close." Minato's voice broke at the thought of what his son had endured. His polite mask was shattered. Minato grabbed Itachi's hand with a trembling one of his own. He swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to find his voice once again, "If you had not called the police…If things had happened differently. We almost lost Naruto that day. That boy…Damn that boy Sai!" Itachi bore the physical contact though it was affecting him. Minato continued to speak, "Naruto has been really affected. Today was the first time I had seen him really smile since that day. You might as well face the fact that you will be stuck with us for a very long time." Minato couldn't help it he pulled the boy into a bear hug. He broke away from the stunned Itachi. He was grinning at the boy, "I know we are a bit much to take but we Namikaze men grow on you. You can ask my wife next time we bring Naruto to visit."

The awestruck teen nodded dumbly. He turned to go back into the hospital room. Itachi had to admit that it had felt really good. He had not been hugged in a long time. Not since Sasuke had decided he was too old to hug. Itachi had never gotten a hug from his own father, but his mother had always had time for hugs and affection. Damn but he missed his parents so very much. He almost envied Naruto. Still he somehow felt like this man, Minato, had room in his heart to adopt an army of lonely children. He seemed like a good man and Itachi was glad that they seemed willing to lend him help when he knew he would never get it from his own blood relation.

Finally after another five minutes of Sasuke and Naruto quality time (Which included making out, cuddling and more making out) Minato dragged his son off. He had to remind the blonde that there was an ice cream waiting on him before he would finally stop pouting…

…Lee had nearly had a heart attack about three times but otherwise riding the motorcycle felt exciting and fun. He just didn't like those sharp turns. Not to mention the sneaky red head would not warn him. Lee suspected he just wanted him to grab tighter around his waist, and that was precisely the desired effect Gaara hoped for. He was enjoying just having the smaller boy hugging him like that, nestled into his back.

They were too preoccupied to notice the football captain who was following in his car. He was so glad he had driven himself so he would not have to explain to his uncle why he ditched…but damn it, Lee had been kidnapped, and now the maniac had _**HIS**_ Lee on that two wheeled Death trap. He was so glad he decided to follow them. He would rescue Lee from the crazy pervert. He would have rescued Lee sooner if it they had not gone into that little house. Neji guessed it was Gaara's home.

He could not tell you how relieved he felt when they finally turned into a fast food place. Neji rolled his eyes. Was this supposed to impress Lee, some simple greasy food? They don't even serve it to you on a real plate. Neji pulled in not being noticed once again (It would have helped if either of them actually had known what Neji drove on the rare occasions he actually drove himself).

He parked and exited his classic silver Rolls-Royce. Still not noticed, this was starting to piss him off, but then he thought about it and it was quite advantageous he could get Lee away safely with less fuss. That was until Gaara slyly slid his hand into Lee's back jean pocket and pulled the boy close and squeezing a plump ass cheek.

Neji marched over and reared back his fist. The connection was solid and the redhead flew forward. Lee stumbled and would have hit the ground too, but a hand gently stopped him.

"Lee, thank god! Are you alright? I hope that pervert didn't hurt you badly," Neji fussed over the boy trying to pull him away. Lee's already wide eyes were as big as dinner plates. He stared stupidly at Neji who was gingerly checking him for injuries. He was so gentle treating Lee like a delicate china doll.

"Ne-Neji?" His voice was shaken. Neji expected Lee to throw himself at his chest and cry. The ordeal must have been so unbearable that the boy was in shock…but Lee's next words brought Neji crashing back to earth from his fantasy of picking Lee up and carrying him to safety. "Are you crazy?" Lee Shrieked.

He bent down to help Gaara up. Gaara was struggling to his feet. The sucker punch to the back of his head had him dazed and if anything more dangerous than a man who just got clocked should be. He grasped Lee's bicep. Even in his rage he had to appreciate how smooth and toned Lee was.

Once he was on his own two feet he gently pushed Lee away with a small, "I'm fine." Then he rounded on Neji with a high kick. Had he done this to anyone else in the parking lot they would be down for the count (excepting Lee perhaps…remember he has been training taijutsu since he could walk).

Neji caught his kick letting it glance off his hand and stood in his family's invented taijutsu style's defensive pose. Neji had never before had the chance to use gentle fist against an opponent in a real fight. He was looking forward to rendering the emo redhead helpless.

Gaara pulled back his foot growling. He hadn't expected Neji to be able to counter. In his old neighborhood he had run with a gang and fought more than his fair share of opponents. He didn't have a traditional style. His moves were chaotic and unpredictable. He came back with a fist that was blocked. He countered with a left hook to the stomach and managed a decent hit. Neji didn't even flinch though it hat really hurt to be hit just below his rib cage. He was lucky to escape a fractured rib…never mind. Gaara's next hit was very solid and a faint (faint to him) pop was felt. Neji's side screamed but he managed to make another hit. This time he connected with a pressure point in his opponent. Gaara screamed in rage and pain as his shoulder was dislocated. That put him at a disadvantage. Neji used this to his benefit. He landed a few good blows. Neither boy was paying attention to the crowd until the police sirens were heard in the distance.

"Shit, someone called the cops," Some random voice spoke as the crowd dispersed. Lee felt his arm tugged and he was pulled away.

Gaara had lost Lee in the confusion. That sneaky bastard had taken him. He didn't have time to worry because he couldn't afford another run in with the law, not now. He grabbed his bike and drove off before the cruiser pulled in…

…Lee was still too shocked to protest when Neji had dragged him away. They drove silently until Neji picked a road side park to stop at. He pulled into a parking space and looked at Lee calmly.

"Are you ok?" Neji asked once again. He almost didn't believe the boy could be ok.

"I'm fine," Lee answered curtly refusing to look Neji's way.

"Oh," Neji's voice was harsh. He didn't know what else to say it was obvious that lee was angry. Perhaps Lee was not, never was, his. "Ok," Neji continued, "I suppose I should take you home now." A tear of regret rolled down the Hyuuga's cheek. He had lost his first true love before he even had him. Lee heard the sadness and turned to look at the older boy. Neji was truly beautiful.

"Why?" Le asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Neji asked wiping at his eyes as he spoke.

"Why…I do not understand why someone so…so pretty would like me." Lee clarified, "Why would you want me?"

Neji almost had to laugh. He smirked, "Why wouldn't I want you. You're perfect. I will only settle for the best and I won't take no for an answer. Not this time. Lee I really like you why can you not accept it."

"But!" Lee's protest was cut off by a set of lips firmly pressing against his.

Neji pulled him close. He smothered Lee's words. Lee's lips were soft and smooth. Neji licked at a petal pink lip and sucked it into his mouth. Lee moaned. He could not help but enjoy the sensation. His mouth opened and he let Neji dominate his mouth. This was his second kiss that day. Neji's and Gaara's methods differed. Gaara was forceful and demanding; Neji was gentle and passionate; but both were dominating. Neji leaned over Lee sliding his hands into soft black silken hair. He moaned feeling himself becoming aroused. He wanted Lee in every way. He wanted Lee to know this too so he rubbed the bulge in his pants against Lee's thigh as he slid the boy down in the seat.

He finally pulled up so the both of them could get air. He panted looking at the arousing sight of a ruffled and panting Lee. He wanted to see that every day from then on. Without thinking he just opened his mouth and said it, "I love you Lee."

Lee gasped.

Neji realized he had actually said it out loud, but he took courage, "It is destiny. I love you Lee and I know we are meant to be together. Please…"

"I-I-I do not know," He didn't he really didn't think he was gay (maybe he was bi, that bulge in his pants was telling). He knew that he did feel attraction to both Neji and Gaara, but the two were so different and he just felt so confused. He sighed sadly he needed to go home and face the music. His father was probably on edge with worry. "I need to think about this. Please take me home."

Neji let the smaller boy up and nodded stoically. He straightened his clothes and sat back in his seat buckling his seatbelt and starting the engine. He waited for Lee to be safely buckled in then he took off.

{I have no idea whether to Let Neji have Lee, or allow Gaara to take him. I think it is clear that both boys truly care for the boy, but Gaara is a bit rough and demanding…not that Lee doesn't like being dominated. I think he thoroughly enjoyed it. Neji will fuss over him and go way overboard with worry, so there are disadvantages to both being Lee's boyfriend. If you want to give me input on this feel free to pm me or you can review the story. I'll figure out who will win the fair Lee.}


	30. Helping Hands

{I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. Rated for offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations of a violent or sexual nature. This story is not for young readers.}

I think the opinions are just about split even three ways. Neji/Lee, Gaara/Lee, or Gaara/Neji/Lee.

Ok I have written this with the intention of having a side pairing of Neji/Lee with a one sided Gaara/Lee. I made myself doubt whether I wanted it that way. I can go with either pairing but I don't know if I can handle a threesome. I don't think Neji wants to share Lee. He's not a possession for cripes sake, but I'll consider it. As for Naruto and Sasuke their story is pretty much tied up but I think there will be some rocky weather for them soon, in the form of Madera Uchiha.

Grand Mal

Chapter 30: Helping Hands

Neji pulled into the parking space of a nice little two story house. Azalea bushes lined the driveway. A nice shiny SUV was parked in the driveway and a police cruiser next to it.

"Oh no," Lee gasped. He had known. His adoptive father was a wonderful man but he was so overbearing and clueless. Lee dreaded the talk they were about to have. He was surprised when the passenger side door opened for him. A hand was offered and Neji smiled, "I'll go with you and help explain."

Lee shook his head, "No you do not have to."

"I want to. When I said I like you I meant it and I want to take care of you. Please," Neji was reduced to pleading. Oh how he had swallowed his pride. His Uncle would turn over in his grave…if he were dead and buried. Though his father, who was diseased, Neji somehow knew he would have understood.

Lee nodded unsurely but let Neji lead him inside. Lee tried the knob and it was unlocked. He slowly opened it still having his hand held by the taller boy. "D-Dad I am home," Lee had barely spoken above a whisper. He Stepped in all the way twisting his wrist to be let go and stepping away from Neji. Neji didn't understand this and was slightly hurt. Then he was nearly knocked over as a rather large muscular man nearly barreled him over grabbing Lee in a bone crunching hug.

"My son! I was so worried! The school called when you had not shown up for class. I called the police," The man cried into his son's now damp forest green tee-shirt. Then he looked up his tears drying and a grim look passed over his features, "What happened to you son?"

"Dad…I," Lee started unsurely. A pair of police officers now stood behind him.

"He was being bullied," Neji cut in. His voice was confident and unemotional, "I interfered and we cut class because he was too upset to be at school."

"What?" Gai looked confusedly at his son then at this stranger and back to his son, "Why didn't you say anything? How long has this been going on?"

"D-dad I," He stopped when his father grabbed his sleeve and lifted it up.

He saw the hand shaped bruises he had acquired earlier that day when Gaara had dragged him off the bus earlier that day.

He looked sadly at his son's arm, "You've been lying to me. …All those bruises."

Neji was more interested than ever he had not known about the bruises. He couldn't help but let out an angry growl.

"You," The man looked at the other teen, "Do you know who has been doing this?"

"He's a new student at school he started last week," Neji admitted. Lee looked horrified. He didn't want to get Gaara in trouble despite all the harassment.

"Lee I'm sorry that you have been going through all of this. You should have come to me, but you cut school. I can't let this slide young man," Lee felt terrible his father looked so disappointed.

"I-I'm sorry dad," He looked at his hands so he could avoid seeing his father's disappointment.

"All due respect to you sir," Neji interrupted he hated seeing how hurt Lee looked, "Has it crossed your mind that perhaps Lee was threatened? Or that he was afraid you would be ashamed of him?"

"No," Lee stopped him, "Neji, My father is right. I should have been honest with him. You were correct in assuming that I was scared to tell him, I was ashamed but it is not your place to try and correct my father." Lee defenced his dad because he knew the man did his very best but as a single father who is quite busy he has a hard time.

"Your friend is right," Gai smiled. He grabbed both boys in a monstrous hug. Neji was appalled but tried to act normal. Gai turned to Neji and grabbed his hand, "Thanks for looking out for Lee."

And so Neji had fulfilled his purpose in protecting lee from the brunt of his father's 'wrath,' and in doing so had earned a good opinion from the jovial man. Not that he would use this to take advantage of Lee but it was always good to have the father on your side.

Poor Lee was not at all off the hook now he had to contend with his father worrying and calling the school…

…It had been a week and a half since Minato had promised to help Itachi and Sasuke and true to his word the Namikaze-Uzumaki family had been there for him. Kushina brought covered dishes and fussed over both of the boys, not just Sasuke. Kushina Uzumaki was not someone you could easily turn away. The word stubborn was defined by her. It helped greatly that she was also a good woman and very, very motherly. One would not know she was normally a very shrewd business woman.

She was happy her son had such a handsome boyfriend, and she just thought the two were adorable together. Sasuke was set for release in a few days and Kushina had spearheaded the effort to get both boys to stay with them. She had called their uncle and got a very strange reaction from him. He asked to Meet with she and her husband to discuss the matter. He could really care less about where the boys wen. Itachi was going to keep Sasuke from being influenced by him so neither boy was of any use to him.

What Minato and Kushina didn't know was that Madara Uchiha just happened to be the lawyer representing Sai's godfather. Danzo had decided to try and keep a lid on Sai's mental health and illicit activities. Marada would use this opportunity to assess the likely hood that they would be a threat to Danzo's plans…

…Naruto and Kyuubi were visiting the Uchihas' hospital room. Naruto was cuddling with Sasuke in his bed he had been feeling a lot better since Naruto started visiting regularly. He couldn't wait to get out. Even if he had to endure casts and pain he wanted to have some actual private time. Most especially time alone with Naruto…

…_That is all for now more later, promises…_


	31. Sexy Sex Gods

{I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. Rated for offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations of a violent or sexual nature. This story is not for young readers.}

I wanted to kick the Kyuubi/Itachi pairing into gear so please enjoy the lemon. I'm afraid it kind of comes out of left field and may not be very good.

Grand Mal

Chapter 31: Sexy Sex Gods

Madara sat across from the couple at a fancy restaurant. They were what he would have called upper middle class. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful…the kind of beauty a much richer woman would have paid for, but not quite achieved. Red hair was not all that common and a natural red head even less so. The man was not exactly plain either. With his chiseled features and golden complexion he shined pulling the attention of their waitress to the point she actually had spilled Madara's drink. She apologized profusely but still managed to practically ignore the most important person at the table…in his opinion. The redheaded woman took the fawning in stride and even giggled good naturedly when her husband pointed to the ring on his finger to indicate he was spoken for. The waitress blushed and apologized once again.

"So tell me…Minato, Kushina," Marada laced his fingers together and gazed at them, "Why are you so interested in my nephews?" He gave a winning smile he normally reserved for the courtroom. If the two were looking to con someone out of their fortunes they should have picked on anyone but an Uchiha.

"Well our son cares deeply for Sasuke and we would like for him to stay with us while he recuperates. I understand you are quite busy and would not have time to look after Sasuke while he is convalescing." Kushina smiled back. She wasn't fooled by Madara and she just didn't like him but she'd play dumb for the time being.

Madara quirked a brow at her. If he didn't know any better he might have taken offense. He chuckled. Well I can assure you the expense of a private nurse is well within my means.

Kushina smirked, "I'm sure it is but what about Sasuke's emotional needs. You can't really expect him to recover properly with a paid stranger." She wanted to go in for the kill but Minato stopped her.

What we mean to say is that we are more than willing to care for and shelter the boy…both boys actually…there wouldn't be any charge. We only want to make our son happy. So really we are being selfish in a way. Sasuke means the world to Naruto. We implore you. Let Sasuke come and stay with us for at least a while. He needs much more than a paid nurse. He needs emotional support. While we are certain you would not deny your nephew that; what we are saying is that we are already taking time off of our work schedules and would love to have Sasuke stay with us for a while."

Minato smiled he was not as shrewd as Kushina but his logic was sound and hard to argue with, without making Madara look like an ass. His fake smile fell a bit. He nodded coldly, "It's fine if the boy wants to go with you, but I will be keeping tabs on him." In his head he added, _'…And his money.' _

"Thank you very much," Kushina reached out to offer her hand to him. He shook it. Soon their food was served and the three adults passed the meal in quiet small talk…

…Naruto was bouncing in his seat waiting for the doctor to give Sasuke the all clear for Sasuke to leave. It was really early in the day and Naruto usually wasn't much of a morning person but he had conned his dad into buying him a cappuccino on the way to the hospital that morning and he was bouncing off the wills like a pinball. Sasuke was feeling only slightly annoyed by this. Naruto was normally unbearably cute, not that he wasn't totally turned on by the boy. But he was also in incredible pain from being weaned off of the morphine and the pills he was being given hardly compared to the euphoric numbness. He gritted his teeth trying not to snap at his cute little blonde but Naruto was making it hard.

Then he bounced over to Sasuke and planted a kiss on his lips and Sasuke nearly forgot everything. His body still hurt but it seemed a little better. Naruto smiled at him and said, "Sorry if I'm a lot to take. As soon as we get you settled in at home you can rest all day."

'_To hell with the pain,"_ Sasuke thought to himself he grasped Naruto's shirt with is good hand and pulled him back for another much less innocent kiss. Sasuke forgot that there was an audience and stuck his tongue into Naruto's warm mouth. He sucked some of the coffee taste from Naruto and both boys moaned. A throat was cleared and Naruto pulled away with a bright blush on his face.

A dark haired nurse came in carrying a clipboard. She looked up and smiled at the group. Her dark blue eyes roved around the room until they landed on her patient, "Good news Sasuke. You get to leave. The doctor gave the ok just have to wait for an orderly to bring a wheel chair for you. Remember you need to stay off of your leg and mind your arm. Your prescriptions have already been called into the pharmacy your brother gave. The woman came closer and smiled at Naruto whom she had gotten to know a little, "You take good care of him Naruto."

"I will Miss Shizune," Naruto nodded and smiled. The nurse said her goodbyes and left to finish her rounds. Sasuke nearly grinned. He was finally cleared to leave…

…Itachi was riding in Kyuubi's red convertible. The Redhead smiled at him with almost a cocky grin. Despite his often gruff appearance Kyuubi had been really good to him over the last week he was just so glad to get a chance to get away from everything. Mr. Namakaze, his wife and Naruto were handling Sasuke and getting him settled in.

They pulled into the driveway and Kyuubi parked cutting the engine. The rest of the group would not be there for at least half an hour.

Kyuubi had been thinking things over and the more time he was with Itachi the easier it had become to admit he was very atracted to him. Even when he was haggard and hadn't showered in days Itachi was one damn sexy man. He was a bit aloof but sometimes Kyuubi caught him smiling or looking fondly at his brother and Naruto as they cuddled. Kyuubi liked Itachi. He was a man whom hid himself, was very protective of Sasuke and by extension Naruto fell under that protection. Itachi could be so genuine despite his cold façade.

"Thank you," Itachi spoke up suddenly. Kyuubi shook his head he had been so deep in thought he had barely heard Itachi. Still he managed to smile and looked at the other grasped Kyuubi's shoulders and pulled him close. He barely planted his lips onto Kyuubi's before feeling the redhead wrapping his arms around his waist. Kyuubi pressed against Itachi and opened his mouth. Itachi reciprocated and let the slightly taller man slip his hot tongue inside. Itachi moaned and leaned back encouraging Kyuubi to press him into the seat.

Realized where he was and just what he was doing. He felt a bulge in his pants. He pulled back blushing and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Itachi smirked, and began to pull him back down, "I was enjoying it. Thoroughly."

"I-I uh," Kyuu responded. His crotch was throbbing and Itachi looked very sexy with his hair messed up. He still needed a shower though. "We should go in. you probably want to get cleaned up," Kyuubi backed away and opened his car door. Itachi sighed and followed.

Itachi looked past the sex god to the simple two story house. The front yard was small like all the others on the street. The yard was manicured, and a row of pansies lined the house on either side of the front porch. Kyuubi climbed up the two steps and opened the front door. The front was cream colored bricks with a slightly darker siding that made Itachi think of caramel covered ice cream. The foyer was neat with a finished brown and tan stone floor and a tidy coat area with a bench for people to sit while putting on their shoes. The walls were painted off white. The boys both slipped their shoes off and Kyuubi showed him to the stairs.

Itachi was horny and Kyuubi was not helping with his hotness. Kyuubi had a fine ass. Very nice view as they walked up the stairs just inside the main corridor. Kyuubi showed Itachi the bathroom and where he could get towels. "Might as well get comfortable if you and Sasuke are going to be staying a while."

Itachi nodded. He was planning to get comfortable…in the shower with Kyuubi inside of him. That is if he could coax the handsome man into the bathroom and the shower..

Itachi hated to admit it but he had been on a sex dry spell; since he broke up with Deidara. They just didn't get along well and Itachi had to top him. Itachi like being bottom it felt good and there were major perks. Being fawned over was one of them. It turned out that Dei and he were too similar in their needs. He tried to remain friendly because Deidara was good to Tobi. Tobi needed an outlet and the art class was one of the few things he could do outside of home or school away from Madara.

There were few men who could handle Itachi as a submissive he was hoping Kyuubi's inexperience would allow for him to be more comfortable in the position and maybe learn some things.

Kyuubi was pulled into the bathroom with Itachi and soon found his back to the door. Itachi kissed him but again allowed the beautiful redhead to take over. Kyuubi was a good kisser, massaging Itachi's tongue and sucking on it. Itachi began rubbing the man's stomach between them slowly working his way to Kyuubi's crotch. Kyuubi moaned as he felt himself straining to get out of his tight jeans. He felt like he was outside his own body and barely registered the sound of his fly being unzipped.

Itachi smirked at how hard Kyuubi already was. Kyuubi's cock was burning hot and twitching as he began to stroke it without breaking their kiss. He felt Kyuubi tensing. He was going to cum. Itachi dropped to his knees and pulled on the tight jeans bring them down. The red head was bucking his hips and moaning as Itachi swallowed him.

"I-itachi?" Kyuubi sounded confused even as he grasped the raven's head and began to pump his organ into the hot wet cavern of Itachi's mouth. Itachi chuckled as he clamped on the vein at the base of the cock and continued to suck Kyuubi. He pulled his mouth off leaving a long string of saliva connecting his mouth to Kyuubi's aching hard-on.

He looked up and said, "I want you inside of me."

Kyuubi only nodded.

"You can't cum until I say," Itachi ordered, "Hold it."

Kyuubi's eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he was released. It was all he could do to continue to stand. Itachi turned on the shower and slowly disrobed before the panting and moaning man. His own cock stood firmly erect. Itachi stepped into the spray of the shower and began to wash off. Kyuubi wanted to tackle and fuck him hard but Itachi gave a warning look. Then he washed his hair and once he finished he found conditioner and lubed his fingers up and turned his back to Kyuubi who was holding his cock to keep from cumming as he watched Itachi begin to stretch himself. Itachi inserted two fingers at once hissing and rubbing his hard cock on the tiled wall as he finger fucked himself. He pulled them out and looked back at Kyuubi smirking.

Kyuubi quickly kicked off his pants and boxers and stripped off his shirt. He practically jumped into the shower and pressed his body flush to Itachi. Itachi helped him insert his cock and pushed down. Kyuubi lifted him up and began to thrust hard. He hit something inside of Itachi that made the shorter man scream. He stopped for a second until the raven told him to keep moving. They were quick; both cumming harder than either ever remembered doing with any previous partner. Kyuubi helped Itachi wash his back and they cut the shower just in time to hear the front door open.

"Kyuu!" Naruto practically screeched, "We're here! Can you help with Sasuke?"

Kyuubi cursed their timing. He quickly dried himself and redressed.

"You can go rest in my room it's the second on the right, with the maroon comforter on the bed," Kyuubi smiled apologetically to Itachi who was showing a slight limp in his walk, "I-I hurt you didn't I?"

"Any pain I feel was worth it," Itachi assured quietly. He was still standing naked in the shower. He waved Kyuu off, "Go see what they need. I think I can find your room." He flashed a brief but breath taking smile at Kyuubi.

"Alright," Kyuubi looked unsure, "But I think we need to talk…about this." Itachi nodded and waved him away once again. Kyuubi felt a bit saddened that Itachi dismissed him, but he didn't say anything. He went down stairs still damp and not caring what strange looks his family might have given him.


	32. Complex Situations

{I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. Rated for offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations of a violent or sexual nature. This story is not for young readers.}

Grand Mal

Chapter 32: Complex Situations

Naruto noticed his brother was acting weird. They got Sasuke settled in the entertainment room for the time being since it had the biggest sofa and was comfortable. Not to mention dark and essentially private. He could stay there until he could manage stairs. Then they would figure out something better.

Kyuubi practically dropped the boy onto the sofa and bolted for upstairs saying he needed to talk to Itachi. Naruto shook his head and busied himself getting Sasuke as comfortable as possible. Sasuke was never one to allow people to fuss over him but he was thoroughly enjoying watching Naruto buzzing around him…most especially when he got a nice view of that pert rear end as Naruto bent over Sasuke's small suitcase.

Naruto turned to him suddenly blushing, "If you need help in the shower I think Dad or Kyuu can…The doctor said it would be ok as long as we made certain your casts didn't get wet. I know you said you needed to wash your hair." Naruto was red as a beat by the time he had finished speaking.

"That would be ok I think a bath might be easier to deal with since I can't stand on my own," Sasuke smiled. Naruto nodded and ran off…

…Kyuubi found Itachi splayed out on his bed looking like a contented cat. He had donned a pair of black pajama pants and through the thin cotton he could tell the other man was not wearing underwear. Kyuubi swallowed hard as hot lead sank into the pit of his stomach.

"Damn it feels good to lie down. It's been two weeks since I slept in a bed," Itachi scooted over and patted the space beside him, "Care to join me?"

Kyuubi plunked down in his mattress causing Itachi to roll toward him. The smaller man only smiled. Kyuubi wasn't smiling causing Itachi to sit up.

"Are you alright?" He asked the redhead.

"Well," Kyuubi started nervously.

"You don't regret it?" Itachi started to question.

"No I don't," Kyuu answered honestly, "You don't…do you?"

"Fuck...that was the best sex I think I have ever had," Itachi stretched feeling his vertebrae popping. He smirked, "Though I wish it had lasted longer."

Kyuubi grinned, "Maybe don't bring me so close next time…before you even have your clothes off. …There will be a next time…won't there?"

"I'd like that," Itachi leaned into Kyuubi's side nuzzling a spot on Kyuubi's shoulder that made the redhead's heart race wildly.

"But wait…what are we, I mean to say, what am I to you?" Kyuubi felt himself getting his hopes up.

Itachi began kissing his neck and humming, "Mmmm, Besides being an excellent fuck?"

Kyubi's heart dropped he'd hoped for more.

Itachi continued his attentions to Kyuubi's supple skin. His voice was muffled, "Well first of all your body is a piece of art, stunning really. Your eyes are so beautiful and expressive. You are fun and funny. You're a caring brother and a good friend. You have shitty taste in women, but that's fine since I'm not going to let another she-bitch get her claws into you. You are absolutely adorable when you get embarrassed. You let my brother have a date with your brother even though you did steal his watch in the process." Itachi laughed at him. Kyuubi blushed darkly which made something inside Itachi squeal at his cuteness, "But mostly it's just that I like you a lot…and believe me I don't normally say things like this. I'd like to further our relationship. I don't want just an occasional roll in the sack. I am interested in a partner." Itachi might have expounded further were he not pinned to the bed. Kyuubi straddled his thighs and smirked down at him.

"You talk too much," He leaned in and kissed the paler man and bit his bottom lip. Itachi moaned and opened his mouth to coax the taller man's tongue out. They battled for dominance. Itachi liked to be submissive but he wasn't one to just give in to anybody. That was just fine with Kyuubi. He liked the challenge. Finally they had to pull apart for air. Both were panting.

"So," Kyuubi breathed hard, "Would you consider being my boyfriend?"

Itachi grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down and kissed him thrusting his hips forward. "Fuck I want you," He growled, "Yes I'd love to be your boyfriend."

The redhead smiled down at the raven headed man. Kyuubi loved Itachi's slim body he was muscular in the way a jungle cat was, sleek and trim with no excessive bulk. He was paler than Kyuubi with skin like porcelain. His chest was narrower than Kyuubi's but still well-built. Kyuubi licked Itachi's neck and traced his tongue down and across the collar bone.

"Kyuu! I can't find Da…" Naruto burst into Kyuubi's room at that very moment. His face was frozen in a state of horror. Naruto's hand fell from the door knob and Naruto just backed up and marched out.

"Shit," Kyuubi got off Itachi and went after Naruto. First he turned, "I'll be back I promise. I just want to talk to him, ok?" Itachi nodded. His eyes were heavy anyhow.

"Fine," He smiled, "Mind if I take a nap?"

"Go ahead and rest. You deserve it after all the crap you've been through lately," Kyuubi smiled back stepping out and closing his bedroom door behind him…

…Naruto had forgotten all about Sasuke's bath, well He forgot about Sasuke period. He forgot that he was supposed to be looking for someone to help Sasuke too. All of that was burned from his mind by the image of his older brother kissing someone.

He ran to his room and closed the door. Naruto dove for his bed. He covered his head with his pillow and screamed, "Gross, gross, gross, gross! I'm scared for life!"

"Nice to see you approve," Kyuubi said sarcastically, "So it's ok if you're gay but not me?"

Naruto lifted his head to look at his brother who was leaning against his door frame. He stuck out his tongue to blow a raspberry at him. Then he explained, "I'm fine with it. I could care less if you're gay or straight…what I don't need are any visuals of my big brother licking someone's chest." Naruto visibly shuddered.

"So we're fine then?" Kyuubi asked in a softer more pleading voice.

Naruto tossed his pillow at the boy and pouted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you don't care if I'm dating Sasuke's brother? You don't care if I'm attracted to guys?"

Naruto sighed and got up. He came over to the redhead and hugged him, "Course I don't. You and Itachi, huh? Well that's fine as long as he treats you right or else I might have to teach him a lesson."

Kyuubi laughed and ruffled Naruto's blonde spikes.

Naruto looked up at him, "But mom might not like it. This means no grandkids." He grinned at his brother until they both broke into fits of laughter.

"Hey we can always adopt, right?" He wiped an errant tear from his eye and sighed, "Now what did you need help with?"

At that question Naruto blushed, "Sasuke needs help into the bath so he can wash up."

"Oh," Kyuubi nodded. Then he smirked and added, "Too shy to see your boyfriend naked yet?"

"Grrrr," Naruto growled and pinched Kyuubi's arm.

"Ouch! I was only teasing you," Kyuubi rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

"I can't carry him," Naruto crossed his arms. He was still blushing, "Besides I have seen him naked…"

"What?"

"Well the showers at school are not exactly private," Naruto explained. Kyuubi relaxed and nodded. He patted the younger boy's head.

"Don't fret little brother. I'll help you get Sasuke into the tub," Kyuubi promised.

Naruto grinned and hugged his brother again…

…Naruto brought garbage bags and tape in to the entertainment room. He began sealing up the casts on Sasuke's arm and leg. Sasuke just let him, but when he started to shift on the couch Naruto stopped him with a hand. Kyuubi came in and scooped him up like he weighed nothing. Sasuke realized just how strong the older man was and was glad he had Kyuubi's blessing to date Naruto because otherwise he'd probably be in worse condition than he was already.

Naruto followed Kyuubi and Sasuke to the bathroom and they stripped the boy down to his underwear.

"Keep those on and I better not hear anything funny going on in here," Kyuubi warned before he left the profusely blushing Naruto with the smirking Sasuke.

"But!" Naruto sputtered, "I-I thought you were going to help!"

"I just did, and I can carry him down when you are done," Kyuubi dismissed, "He's your boyfriend, you bathe him." He left them to go back to the Uchiha he was most interested in…

…I simply can't write anymore today. My brain is tired, I'm going to let it veg for a while and watch a movie or something.


	33. H Makes His Move

{I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. Rated for offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations of a violent or sexual nature. This story is not for young readers.}

_...First quick cuteness note. Off the subject. I have a cat. She's a mostly white with a tortoise shell coat (like a calico only the color patches in her fur are blended not solid colors. She's nuts. I walk to the library and she will follow me as far as this grocery store parking lot that I cut across. She won't go past the first row of parked cars. She sits down in the shade of a parked car and meows after me to come back and she wait there until I come back.__  
__She's a smart cat. She does bird calls. Believe me or don't, but she does and she brings lots of dead birds and mice to me as gifts...sometimes half-eaten but still she's trying to show that she does her part for the household.__  
__...Anyway one time she disappeared for nine days. I was a wreck. When she came home she came from the direction of the highway that is on the other side of a crop of trees behind our house. There is a water treatment plant and a large creek behind us and on the other side after a strip of trees is a highway. I think she was over at the parking lot and got mistaken for a stray and taken home by somebody, but she managed to find her way back._

_I digress... _

Grand Mal

Chapter 33: H Makes His Move

Lee had been very surprised that morning to find Neji waiting for him when he had left his house. Guy had not been so surprised.

"You have a very good friend there. Neji has promised me that he would keep an eye out for you," Guy explained to his son before he hugged him and pushed him out the door. He yelled after his son, "I don't want you near that Gaara character. He sounds dangerous."

"…But Dad! He is not…" Lee turned around and started to protest.

"He's not the one who has been harassing you?" Guy stood at the door with his arms folded and frowning.

"Well, not exactly," Lee tried to smile and shuffled his feet.

"Well I still would prefer if you didn't talk to him, and Neji said he would do what he can to keep you from being bullied," Guy expounded.

Lee sighed and gave up. His dad was a stubborn man, when it came to Lee's safety and welfare that went double. He turned to the silver car and frowned. Neji may think he was doing right by Lee but he was being just as overbearing as Lee's father.

Still he was confused about the kiss. The kisses. He was glad Neji didn't mention that at least. He was embarrassed enough as it was.

He was not even halfway to the car when Neji hopped out and came to the passenger side. He opened the door for Lee and smiled gently…

…Neji was so nervous. He knew very well he had overstepped his bounds with Lee's father, but Lee was not safe. Who knows what sick and perverted things Lee might have suffered if he had not gotten to him when he had. Even if Gaara was not H, he was far from innocent. Neji wanted to pound the scum into the dirt for hurting the adorable boy. Lee was adorable. He smiled as the shy boy approached. Lee was not smiling at him though.

"I'm sorry," Neji begged.

"Well," Lee rubbed his arm and smiled unsurely, "Um…It is alright…I suppose."

Lee slid past Neji and took a seat. Neji could not help but inhale deeply. Lee had just showered and his shampoo smelled sweet. He also just naturally smelled nice to Neji. The taller boy blushed a bit as he felt himself growing aroused. Perhaps he was maybe just a bit perverted as well. Neji restrained himself. It would hardly be prudent to jump the boy and molest him, especially when his father was standing at the threshold of his home watching them. Lee turned to his dad and waved. Guy smiled and waved back. They drove away.

"I was wondering if you might want to come to my house this weekend. My cousin is having her boyfriend over and we were going to go trail riding. I…I was going to have Sasuke and Naruto over as well but unfortunately Sasuke is incapacitated.

"I cannot. I am grounded still," Lee explained.

"Oh," Neji nodded, "Perhaps next weekend than?"

"I do not know. I will have to ask permission from my father. He seems to like you though so he may allow me to come."

"Ok," Neji accepted what he could. Lee seemed to be at least still on friendly terms with him. That was good it was at least a foundation to work from…

…Neji walked Lee to class. The captain of the football team was quite popular and many heads turned in shock that he was associating with such an unpopular person. Lee wanted to hide he tried to run into his class room when he saw the door, but Neji's firm hand grasp his shoulder.

"I…You do know I still really like you. I want more than friendship from you and I'll do what I can to prove that I deserve you," He kissed Lee on the cheek, and time seemed to freeze as all activity around them halted. A group of cheerleaders that had been gossiping in the corner directly across from them just turned and gaped. A freshman stopped in the middle of the floor causing some other students to walk right into him. If this turn of events were anything they would be more shocking than the Sasuke and Naruto fiasco of the previous weeks.

One person especially though took notice. A hand came up to slick back silver hair as dark eyes narrowed. 'Was this a joke?' he wondered as he turned and headed toward his favorite spot. Hidan really only stayed in school for the free lunch he got and to torment losers like Lee. Perhaps also despite his denials he was very attracted to the boy. Oh he still hated him and thought he look ridiculous, but spying on him Hidan had discovered a sick obsession. He had jacked off to the fantasy of raping him, the thought of bruising and damaging that fresh supple skin aroused him immensely. It was unfortunate that he could not catch the kid alone. He'd be better prepared the next time an opportunity presented itself. That kid could defend himself pretty well when they were in an open space with an escape route but when they were in, say, a janitor's closet. How well would he fare?

Hidan walked up the stairs and opened the metal door. It stuck a bit, but that was fine. He muscled his way out.

Hidan kind of missed his friends…that term was a loose one. He had no real friends, just partners in crime. Pain and Zetzu were actually smart enough to escape this hell hole. They had both gone off to college. He shook his head. They had sold out.

Hidan sat on the gravely surface and leaned aGuynst the air-conditioning unit to wait until lunch. He had a good feeling about today. Today he was going to get that kid!

...Naruto huffed. His brother was really a big mean jerk. He turned to Sasuke who was sitting in the tub waiting. There was not even any water running yet. He sighed turned on the faucet.

"Let me know if it's too hot," Naruto ordered softly.

"Hmm," Sasuke nodded feeling the warmth ebbing around his legs and thighs. He smiled at Naruto, "Thanks."

Naruto nodded, "Close your eyes." He waved a shower massager in his face, "I'm going to wash your hair…it really needs it." Naruto grinned.

Naruto rinsed his hair, running his fingers thorough it and untangling the knots. Sasuke hummed in appreciation. It did really feel good the lukewarm water ran over his head and down his back and chest.

He heard a popping sound and a spicy smell filled his nostrils. Naruto lathered up the shampoo and began to work it into Sasuke's hair. It was lavender and apricot. The gentle smells soothed him and he leaned toward Naruto. Then he felt warm watter running through his hair once more. Sasuke smiled serenely.

"Um well we got your hair done…I suppose you can wash yourself ok," Naruto fumbled a bar of soap and a washcloth into the boy's hands. Sasuke opened his eyes just in time to see a blond blur race from the bathroom.

"I'll get you some clean stuff from your suitcase! …And a towel! We forgot the towel!" Naruto screeched.

Sasuke snorted. Naruto was such a cute idiot…

…Tobi was so sad it hurt to look at him. Lee had been dragged to the popular lunch table once aGuyn. He was worried his friends might think he had abandoned them. Tobi moped, "Tobi misses 'Tachi, an Sasu'."

"Awe," Sakura cooed, "What happened to them Tobi?"

Tobi looked up from his uneaten lunch, "Sasu's sick and at the doctors. 'Tachi an' him's been gone fomr the house…it's scary and lonely there. 'Bito's been over but he dosen't stay the night."

"Sorry Tobi, it's Just that Your dad's a total bastard—"

"OBITO?" Sakura gave him a stern look. Obito shrugged his shoulders. It was the truth after all.

Lee felt like he was being watched. He turned to see sea foam eyes directly in his line of sight. He turned to look at Neji and glared. The cafeteria was crowded, but strangely the noise of hundreds iof people talking at once was drowned out by the chills that raked over Lee's skin. Neji turned to look where Lee was staring and he cursed under his breath.

Gaara walked through the middle of the largest asile. People's eyes seemed to follow him on instinct.

Gaara had a bruise on his left cheek and a few abrasions on his neck his arms were covered by his black jacket, but Le was certain that the fall he had the previous day had not left them unscathed. Neji looked pristine and untouched…Though unknown to Lee his ribs were bruised, and Lee would remain ignorant to his injuries if the football captain could help it. Him and the coach both. The last thing he needed was to be benched due to a few bruises, and pain (minor pain).

Neji stood and turned just in time for Gaara to take a swing at him. He barely dodged it. A collective gasp was let out of the mouths of most of the students. Lee just backed away.

Then the chanting started, lowly at first but it began to build, "Fight, fight, fight, fight…"

"Stop it you guys!" Sakura warned. Neji swung at Gaara. He missed. Gaara's arm curled up and made contact with the ribs he had bruised before. Neji grunted in pain but he swung back hitting Gaara in the chest, hard. Gaara stumbled back. Gaara swung his leg out causing Neji to stumble back into the table behind him sending his tray of food sliding across and jostling Sakura's food. She was already gone. Tobi was panicking and screaming so Obito dragged him away from the mess. No one noticed when Lee was dragged away from the scene. The chanting grew louder. As people began to crown around the two angry boys. Lee tried to scream as a large hand clasped over his mouth.

"Miss Anko! Where is Principal Tsunade?" Sakura came skidding to a stop in the main office. The purple haired woman's head bobbed as she listened to her mp3 player. She looked up.

"WHAT?" She shouted without meaning to. Then she popped her ear buds out, "What?"

"There's a fight in the cafeteria. I need to find Tsunade now!"

The woman frowned and nodded, "Mrs. Tsunade is out for lunch with some grease ball lawyer, "Don't work I'll help you break it up."

She smirked. Sakura had heard about the woman. She was supposedly unstable and maybe even dangerous, but Sakura blew the rumors off because they would never let someone dangerous work in a school. Now she wondered…

…Hidan smirked as he carried the struggling boy away. That fight was a perfect cover. Here was his opportunity to teach Lee his place. Teachers had rushed right past them and not noticed because of all the other students that were out of their seats and shouting…

…Sorry I have to quit for now…


	34. Lee's My Damsel, Not Yours!

{I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. Rated for offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations of a violent or sexual nature. This story is not for young readers.}

I'm going to try and finish this story. Guys, but I have to let you guys know my dad's got lung cancer. So I may not be able to finish. I hope you are not disappointed by what I wrote. It's really short.

Grand Mal

Chapter 34: Lee's My Damsel, Not Yours!

…Anko strutted into the cafeteria pushing past teachers and students alike. She stopped in the middle of the large room of screaming kids. And sucked in a large gulp of air then she bellowed, "SHUT UP!"

The cafeteria went silent Neji and Gaara frozen mid swing, fists aimed at different parts of their opponents' bodies. Neji looked around and asked, "Where is Lee?"

Tobi was struggling with Obito and ran to Neji.

"A big boy took Lee!" He grabbed Neji's hand and tried to drag him in that direction, but a hand landed on his shoulder. Neji growled and turned to tell the person off. He saw purple hair and a wicked grin that put the fear of god in him.

"You're commin' with me," He noticed she was holding Gaara's shoulder. She jerked the boys toward the exit. A path cleared for them…

…Hidan was dragging Lee down the abandoned hallways of the school. One hand on the boy's mouth and the other wrapped around his waist.

Lee was not going to make things easy for Hidan. He was not just some damsel in distress. He bit into Hidan's palm hard. The man screamed and let go of him. Lee ran back toward the cafeteria screaming at the top of his lungs…

…Anko, Gaara and Neji all turned to see the boy being chased by one of the biggest troublemakers in the school, Hidan Rook. Anko's mouth formed a malicious grin. She let go of the boys. Neji pushed Gaara out of his way and intercepted Lee who crashed into his chest panting. His arms involuntarily wrapping around the taller boy's muscular frame.

"Mr. Rook," Anko's insane grin widened, "What the hell do you think you were doing with that student?"

Hidan's face flushed he seemed to tremble as he stuttered out a response, "I-I-I…um…"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him off, "Well you can keep stuttering in Tsunade's office she'll be back in about fifteen." He followed obediently, if he were a dog his tail would have been tucked between his legs and his ears folded back in fear. Nobody messed with Anko, not even the insane or stupid.

"Was that H?" Neji asked.

"Yeah…wait!" Lee pushed him away and looked into his silver eyes. Lee thought they were very pretty but right now he was glaring at them. He asked, "How do you know about that?"

"I um…well the thing is…You dropped a paper the other day and I picked it up. I'm very sorry for reading it. I didn't think…" Neji looked very sorry.

"Who the hell was that and what does he mean? Lee?" Gaara pushed Neji away and hugged the boy, "Are you hurt? What did he do to you? Tell me!" Gaara nearly squeezed the life out of him, "Did he hurt you? Has he hurt you? What the fuck is this all about?" Gaara wasn't going to let anybody mess with his property. He would make that Rook guy pay in blood!

Lee squirmed uncomfortably in Gaara's grasp. He was not really wanting to be hugged like that feeling like he was being assaulted all over again.

"Please, Let go," Lee begged.

Neji grabbed Gaara's arm and prized it away from Lee giving the boy a chance to escape it. Lee backed away. He looked at his feet blushing. He felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"I, I cannot tell you," He looked up at the two boys, "Please do not make me."

Neji stepped closed and tried to put a hand on Lee's shoulder. Lee flinched but allowed it. He felt comforted, "It's alright. I am sorry I pried. I just want you to be safe Lee. I care for you too much to let anybody harm you. Please let me into your heart. I love you Lee." Neji slowly moved his arm around the boy and squeezed him in a half hug. Lee felt a lot better. He chanced a glance at Gaara. The redhead looked livid. He buried his face into Neji's chest. Neji forgot all about Gaara and the fight and the crazy secretary, but Hidan he remembered. He would not let that man near Lee ever again…

…Sasuke was clean and resting on the couch. Naruto had fixed him a sandwich and one for himself and they ate while watching daytime television. They finished their food and Naruto encouraged Sasuke to lay his head on Naruto's lap. He brushed his fingers through the still damp hair on his boyfriend's head, and Sasuke quickly fell asleep. Naruto just wanted to sit and watch him for the rest of the afternoon. So he did just that. He had come too close to losing Sasuke to ever let him go. He loved the man that was cuddling him in his sleep. Sasuke's good arm snaked around Naruto's waist and pulled him until he was laying. He cracked an eye opened and smirked he had Naruto pretty much under him. As long as his casts didn't get jostled he would be fine. He went back to sleep and soon Naruto was with him…

…Neji and Gaara never did get called to the principal's office. They assumed that they were forgotten in the confusion. They would surely get called in later in the week. Neji tapped his pencil impatiently. When the final bell rang he bolted out the door ahead of the crowds and made his way to Lee's classroom. He wondered why the boy was in Special Ed, he seemed intelligent and fairly normal, but it didn't matter at all to him He was special to Neji too. Neji smiled at the thought. He caught Lee on the way out.

"May I drive you home?" Neji asked.

Ne nodded assent, and allowed the brunet to grab his hand and lead him out to the parking lot. He wanted to go petition Lee's father for permission to take Lee out once he was no longer grounded. He didn't even know if this man knew he was attracted to his son. He had intentionally left that information out. He hoped against hope the man was not prejudice against homosexuals or bisexuals. He would take it slow with the man he didn't want to out poor Lee to his dad before he were ready…


	35. I Vow To You

{I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. Rated for offensive language and concepts, disturbing situations of a violent or sexual nature. This story is not for young readers.}

I'm going to try and finish this story. My Dad is still recovering from Surgery. They are not going to do Chemo or Radiation, even though there is a chance he might develope another chasncer. His body is too weak right now. Thanks for all your kind thoughts. :)

* * *

Grand Mal

Chapter 35: I Vow To You

* * *

…Neji occasionally took his eyes off the road to peek at Lee. Lee was leaning against the window staring off into the distance. Neji wished he knew id this was normal or if he was traumatized.

"Are you ok?"" Neji asked.

Lee startled to attention. He nodded, "Yeah, It was not that big of a deal."

Neji braked suddenly causing traffic behind him to halt. Someone honked a horn angrily. Neji pulled over to let the angry drivers pass. He was angry…not at Lee but well in a way at his indifference. He was attacked and Hidan was going to do something to him…Something that required privacy obviously. Neji nearly shuddered at the possibilities.

"That was most certainly a 'big deal'. What was he going to do? What if he got you alone somewhere where nobody could have helped you!" Neji shouted at the boy. Lee Cringed, but Neji felt the need to continue, "I saw the letter. He was planning to hurt you, badly!"

"Do you not think I know?" Lee hissed. Tears brimming over his eyelids. He whispered, "I know, because he…he and three others tried to…" He trailed off not wanting to say that vile four letter word.

"What?" Neji was shocked. Had they actually? "You mean they…they tried to r-"

"RAPE ME? Yes! They did try, and they taunted me after! I have been so scared! Are you happy? Pathetic Lee frightened of his own shadow because four seniors tricked him into meeting them on the roof of the school! Are you satisfied?" Lee screamed. Tears were streaming over his face as he hiccupped and struggled to get himself under control.

Neji grabbed Lee and dragged him closer he hugged the boy, "No I'm no. I wish none of that had ever happened. Tell me their names and I'll make them pay. I'm so sorry Lee." He hugged the sniveling boy. Lee weakly pushed away for a bit before giving in.

"No point," Lee finally sighed. Three of them graduated. He pushed away stronger and re adjusted his seatbelt.

Neji felt angry where was the justice. He could not touch three of them, but that just meant Hidan had to pay for the crimes four times over, and then later he may get the chance to hurt the others. He relished the thought of making them pay. Making Lee feel secure and loved.

"Lee I vow that you will never have to suffer that again," Neji said with conviction. He leaned back into his own seat and put the car into drive. Checking traffic he pulled away from the curb of the side walk and resumed his trip to Lee's home…

* * *

…Sasuke woke up. His pain meds were wearing off. He looked at Naruto. He was so damn cute at that moment. Sasuke hated to wake the slumbering teen.

"Nar," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto snorted in his sleep and tried to roll over on his side, but he was trapped by something large and warm. Sasuke cringed as Naruto's movements jostled his cast.

"Naruto!" Sasuke managed to sit up and free the blond.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he looked around frantically, "What? Oh…Need somethin' Sas?"

"Yeah can you get the bottle of pills in my bag, the big white ones?" Naruto nodded and got up. He grabbed the bag and rummaged through it. Still half asleep he pulled out two bottles one with large white pills and one with red and grey capsules. He dropped the capsules back into the bag and handed Sasuke the bottle. Sasuke took it.

Naruto paused for a few seconds before he stood up, "Oh you probably need a glass of water."

He left the room and Sasuke tried to find a more comfortable position on the sofa. He was glad the pain wasn't too bad yet…

* * *

…Naruto walked into the kitchen. He nearly gagged. Kyuubi and Itachi were making out. Kyuu had the slightly shorter man pressed to the sink. He cleared his throat. They ignored him.

"Excuse me," Naruto said. They broke apart. Naruto moved behind Kyuubi and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. He pushed Kyuu and Itachi out of the way and filled the glass from the tap.

"So I guess you guys told Mom and Dad?"

"No they're still out," Kyuu explained.

"Well I think you better tell them soon. I mean if you are going to be kissing and…stuff. You better," Naruto warned and scolded them, "And I really don't need to see my brother sucking face. It's gross."

Kyuubi blew a raspberry at the small blond.

"Real Mature Kyuu," Naruto rolled his eyes and left the two older boys to resume their make out session.

Kyuubi shrugged and grabbed Itachi he was really horny, considering he had already had sex once. He pulled Itachi up the stairs with plans of molesting and sexing him up good. He looked back and Itachi their hands clasped. Damn he was a sin to look at, why were the Uchiha men so dam beautiful?

Kyuu didn't realize that Itachi was thinking similar things…

* * *

(This is painfully short. I thought about adding a Lemon, but decided against it. Next chap if you like…and for now I am not giving this up. I just may leave off for a long time if I tire of the story. Still if there is someone who really wants to adopt this story the offer is still standing, even if I take it out of the summary. Anyway thanks for reading!)


End file.
